Reset
by HopeForCalzona
Summary: Questo è ciò che spererei di vedere per le nostre Calzona anche nello show. Il percorso di Callie ed Arizona dopo la loro rottura.
1. Chapter 1

L'idea di questa ff nasce dopo l'episodio 11x5, un pò per la necessità di metabolizzare la rottura fra Callie e Arizona, un pò per la voglia di esplorare aspetti di Arizona che, a parer mio, sono stati tralasciati o esplorati male all'interno dello show.

Amo profondamente entrambi i personaggi e li amo ancor di più come coppia. Di seguito vi propongo il primo capitolo di questa mia nuova avventura. Sperando che sia di vostro gradimento e sperando che mi vorrete lasciare una recensione, vi auguro buona lettura.

HFC

 _"I suoi occhi sono su di me; le do le spalle ma so che mi sta guardando._

 _Non voglio girarmi, so che infrangerei di nuovo le regole._

 _Muovo leggermente il collo intorpidito e provo a concentrarmi di nuovo sulla mia pancia di gelatina._

 _Improvvisamente un brivido intenso percorre il mio corpo; quel brivido che solo le sue mani sono in grado di darmi. Quelle mani che ora si trovano sulla mia schiena e che, lentamente salgono fino alle mie spalle doloranti, massaggiandole delicatamente. Socchiudo gli occhi per un secondo. Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse, vorrei non opporle resistenza._

 _"Calliope...devo esercitarmi"_

 _Avvicina lentamente il suo volto al mio._

 _"Non parlare..è la regola"_

 _La sua voce è calda, le sue parole sussurrate mi penetrano nelle orecchie, il calore del suo respiro si infrange sul mio collo e, ancora una volta, le mie difese crollano davanti a lei._

 _Il suo corpo sul mio, le sue labbra su di me, le sue mani che mi esplorano"_

Arizona continuava a fissare la porta della cucina, come se si aspettasse di vedere comparire la sua Callie da un momento all'altro; proprio come era accaduto la sera prima o come accadeva nelle serate in cui veniva trattenuta in ospedale e rientrava con passo veloce, portando della pizza per farsi perdonare per il ritardo. Quelle sere in cui Arizona, sentendo il rumore della porta, versava i due bicchieri di vino che erano solite sorseggiare insieme parlando della giornata, di Sofia, di tutto e di niente.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Fissava quella porta e non era ancora in grado di concepire che Callie non l'avrebbe più varcata. Era incredula e attonita. Nemmeno ventiquattr'ore prima aveva fatto l'amore con sua moglie, con la donna della sua vita, con la donna che amava con tutta se stessa. Si, perchè amava tutto di lei: dalla sua capacità di rapportarsi ai pazienti, al modo in cui si mordeva impercettibilmente il labbro mentre controllava gli esami. Amava le voci che faceva alla sera mentre leggeva la storia a Sofia; amava quel grande e bellissimo sorriso che le veniva alla notte mentre dormiva e, amava più di tutto che quella fosse la prima cosa che vedeva ogni mattina quando si svegliava.

Fare l'amore con lei quella notte le aveva trasmesso la certezza che le cose fra loro si sarebbero potute sistemare; magari non subito, non istantaneamente, ma col tempo e facendo un passo alla volta, avrebbero superato anche quella prova.

Quel mese era stato uno dei più difficili della sua vita, ma le era servito per capire che nonostante tutto, l'unica cosa che le serviva per essere felice, l'unica cosa di cui aveva davvero bisogno e di cui non avrebbe mai potuto fare a meno era proprio la sua Calliope.

Invece, ancora una volta Callie aveva deciso per lei.

Si, perchè in quei trenta giorni Callie si era sentira libera e quella sensazione di libertà le aveva fatto vedere chiaramente che tentare di continuare ad aggiustare le cose fra loro, la stava lentamente uccidendo. Non era più in grado di farlo. Non voleva più continuare ad amare Arizona così tanto a discapito di se stessa. Aveva deciso che voleva mettersi al primo posto; ma voleva che anche Arizona imparasse ad amarsi di più, che si sentisse libera e che avesse molto di più di quello che avevano ora. Molto di più di una relazione che faceva sentire bloccate entrambe.

Avevano Sofia e lei l'avrebbero continuata ad amare insieme.

Finalmente Arizona distolse lo sguardo dalla porta, si sfilò la giacca e l'appoggiò sullo schienale della sedia. Si diresse verso la cucina, si versò un bicchiere di vino, lo bevve in un sorso sentendone a malapena il gusto e, istintivamente, vuotò il resto della bottiglia nel lavello. Senza Callie, nemmeno il vino aveva più lo stesso sapore.

L'unico sapore che sentiva in bocca era quello del fallimento, dell'abbandono. Ancora una volta aveva perso un pezzo di se e ancora una volta avrebbe dovuto ripartire da capo.

Il vino e la tristezza le avevano dato alla testa. Era sconvolta, ma sapeva che non riusciva a pensare razionalmente, non ne aveva nemmeno voglia. Almeno per quella sera, voleva solo concedersi il lusso di potersi abbandonare liberamente al dolore. Voleva continuare a piangere finchè non avesse eraurito le lacrime. Non aveva la forza di farsi domande, ne tantomeno di darsi risposte, per cercare di capire quello che le stava succedendo.

Si sentiva svuotata; ancora una volta aveva perso qualcuno che amava. Prima Tim, poi Nick, poi il loro bambino e adesso lei. Non riusciva a crederci, le sembrava tutto così irreale che più di una volta aveva pensato di vivere un incubo.

Camminava per casa come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa. Passò davanti alla stanza che, per trenta giorni, era stata quella di Callie. Istintivamente aprì la porta sperando irragionevolmente, che lei fosse li. Accese la luce e si diresse lentamente verso il letto. Si sedette e guardò il cuscino, immaginando di vedervi posato il volto di Callie illuminato dal suo bellissimo sorriso; allungò la mano e afferrò il cuscino stringendolo a se, inspirando il profumo della moglie che vi era ancora impresso. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, fece il gesto che le venne più naturale in quel momento. Si infilò sotto le coperte che fino ad un paio di notti prima avevano avvolto Callie. Spense la luce, sentiva il cuscino farsi umido sotto le sue lacrime. La stanza in penombra le permetteva di prendere sempre più coscienza di ciò che disperatamente voleva negare; le permetteva di vedere che era sola. Così chiuse gli occhi per cancellare quell'immagine, per sostituirla con quella della sua Calliope. Le coperte iniziarono a scaldarla e lei si abbandonò al pensiero che quel calore fossero le braccia della sua donna che la cingevano. Sentì i muscoli del corpo lentamente rilassarsi finchè si addormentò.

Arizona era in piedi davanti al lavandino del bagno e fissava la sua immagine riflessa allo specchio. Gli occhi erano gonfi e arrossati per le troppe lascrime versate. Il viso era segnato dal dolore provato la sera prima.

Quell'immagine non le piaceva; odiava sentirsi così ancora una volta. Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto trovare la forza per reagire. Ma ora doveva farlo completamente sola.

Aprì il rubinetto, abbassò il capo e si lavò il viso con abbondante acqua gelida, come se quel gesto fosse la soluzione per destarla da quel suo stato di smarrimento e confusione.

Sollevò di nuovo il volto e riprese a guardare l'immagine che le mostrava lo specchio.

" "Mi sento finalmente libera. Cercare continuamente di sistemare le cose tra di noi è qualcosa che mi sta uccidendo lentamente e non voglio più farlo. Non voglio più sistemare il rapporto che c'è tra di noi".

Lo aveva rifatto. Ancora una volta aveva deciso anche per me e ancora una volta mi ritrovavo impotente a subire le conseguenze delle sue decisioni.

Mi sentivo come se mi avesse spinto giù da un auto in corsa. Tutto intorno a me continuava a muoversi velocemente ma io ero ferma. Non avevo più appigli. Mi aveva spinto giù e stava continuando il suo viaggio da sola. Lei sapeva farlo. Era forte, coraggiosa e niente e nessuno erano in grado di fermarla.

E io?

Bella domanda. Io non avevo più nulla. Anzi no, io avevo la mia Sofia e avevo la specializzazione. Mi era rimasto questo.

Ma non avevo più lei e questo mi terrorizzava, mi faceva mancare il respiro, non era possibile che la mia vita dovesse proseguire senza di lei. Lei che fino al giorno prima era stata mia.

Era sempre stata mia.

Anzi no! Non era mai stata completamente mia. Era mia, ma anche di Mark.

Mark Sloan: il terzo componente del nostro rapporto di coppia. Il suo migliore amico, il suo confidente, il padre di sua figlia; di nostra figlia.

Presenza ingombrante la sua. Col tempo ho imparato a volergli bene; perchè gliene volevo sinceramente. Ma ho dovuto farlo, ho voluto farlo, perchè io amavo lei. Non avrebbe mai rinunciato al suo amico, nemmeno per me; così ho trovato il modo di riuscire ad accettare anche lui: ma l'ho fatto per lei.

Io volevo lei, non Mark. Lei era inscindibile da lui. Io ero inscindibile da lei.

Mark Sloan è stata la prima decisione di Callie, le cui conseguenze, sono ricadute su di me.

Ora è chiaro: non è mai stata davvero mia.

Non volevo ammetterlo perchè era più facile tenere la testa sotto la sabbia e fingere che fosse tutto normale. Ma ora non ho più nulla da perdere. Ho già perso. Perso, come perdita di lei. Perso, come sconfitta.

Ecco come mi sento. Mi sento sola e sconfitta.

"Ho capito che mi sarei sentita soffocare. In queste settimane ho riso di più, ho fatto più cose, mi sono divertita molto di più. Voglio che tu abbia molto di più Arizona. Molto di più per entrambe"

Ho riso, ho fatto, mi sono divertita.

Sempre tu Callie al primo posto. Vuoi che io abbia. Ora non hai più diritto di dirmi ciò che vuoi o non vuoi per me. Lo hai rifatto, continui sempre a farlo: a decidere per entrambe, a mettere le tue eigenze davanti alle mie. Mi fai parlare ma non mi ascolti, poi dici la tua, prendi e te ne vai e ogni volta mi lasci li.

Mi ami. Ti credo. Ti amo anche io, tanto. Ci amiamo forse troppo.

Ma sono arrabbiata, terribilemente arrabbiata. Devo essere arrabbiata, ne ho necessità per andare avanti.

Ho bisogno di provare queste cose, perchè continuare solo ad amarti mi consuma. Devo andare avanti e devo rialzarmi .

Devo farlo per me stessa. E devo farlo per Sofia, mia figlia.

Il punto, ora, non è che tu non sei più la mia Calliope. Il punto è che io non sono più la tua Arizona. "


	2. Chapter 2

Anche in questo capitolo, mi sono avvalsa dei dialoghi che abbiamo sentito nel corso del tempo fra Callie e Arizona. Tutto il terso dei pensieri di Arizona sono frutto della mia fantasia, o meglio, di ciò che ho potuto dedurre del suo personaggio mettendo insieme i pochi pezzi che gli autori ci hanno permesso di vedere nel corso delle stagioni. Spero che quello che leggerete possa essere di vostro gradimento.

Grazie anticipatamente. Buona lettura.

HFC

Capitolo 2

Il tempo che si era concessa per abbandonarsi al dolore, per ora, era finito. Era mattina. Un nuovo giorno stava iniziando. Nuovo sotto tutti i punti di vista.

Fu questo ciò che pensò Arizona dopo essersi asciugata il viso. Le piaceva credere che tutta quell'acqua gelida che si era buttata sul volto, l'avesse davvero destata dal turbamento in cui si trovava la sera prima.

Chissà perchè l'acqua aveva questo potere; dopo una giornata pesante il primo impulso era quello di farsi una doccia con l'intento di portare via i pensieri; o dopo aver pianto o avuto una discussione si cercava istintivamente la sorgente di acqua più vicina con la speranza di scuotersi usando quel fluido tanto semplice ma che pareva nascondere qualcosa di miracoloso.

Arizona sentiva ancora dentro di se il senso di vuoto, perchè quello non poteva di certo essere portato via dall'acqua, però aveva preso coscienza del fatto che doveva reagire perchè quella era l'unica strada che poteva percorrere. Non sapeva ancora se ci sarebbe riuscita, però sapeva che ci avrebbe provato con tutte le sue forze.

Ed era ben consapevole di quanto potesse essere forte e caparbia quando si impuntava su qualcosa.

Proprio come lo era stata per il Carter Madison.

Aveva deciso di candidarsi per il premio appena arrivata a Seattle; spinta dall'amore per il suo lavoro e dalla consapevolezza di quanto fossero enormi le carenze nell'assistenza all'infanzia nei paesi in via di sviluppo. Sapeva che le organizzazioni sanitarie mondiali si dedicavano a cose come i vaccini o le malattie infettive e non alla chirurgia pediatrica. Lo riteneva tremendamente ingiusto, ma sapeva anche che se avesse vinto quel premio, sarebbe stata in grado di iniziare a cambiare le cose.

Credeva a tal punto in quel progetto, che la sua tenacia fu ricompensata. Aveva vinto il premio e ricevuto il finanziamento che le avrebbe permesso di partire per l'Africa. Era l'occasione della sua vita, il suo sogno che stava concretamente diventando realtà.

Sarebbe stato da stupidi rinunciarvi e lei non era una stupida. Aveva deciso di salire su quell'aereo ad ogni costo e così fece, anche se questo aveva voluto dire lasciare Callie nel bel mezzo dell'aeroporto; mettendo così la parola fine alla loro storia.

In quel momento un sorriso amaro comparve sul suo volto: sentimenti contrastanti la stavano invadendo. Da una parte la consapevolezza del suo valore e della sua fermezza a livello professionale; ma dall'altra, la mancanza di lucidità e l'irrazionalità che non riusciva a fare a meno di provare quando si trattava di Callie.

 _"Non avrei mai creduto di vincere il Carter Madison, ero così felice ed entusiasta. Sarei partita per l'Africa e avrei aiutato tanti bambini malati, avrei cambiato delle vite. Partendo avrei vissuto il mio sogno e lei avrebbe dovuto venire con me. Già, avrebbe dovuto, ma le cose andarono diversamente e la scelta di impedirglielo fu proprio mia. Voglio dire, eravamo nel bel mezzo di un aeroporto, l'una di fronte all'altra e stavamo nuovamente litigando; così presi una delle decisioni più sofferte e difficili della mia vita._

 _'Non voglio andare in Africa con te, mi dispiace._

 _Tu resta qui e vivi felice e io andrò la e vivrò felice'_

 _Non aveva mai mostrato un solo briciolo di fervore per quello che mi stava accadendo. L'unica cosa che aveva fatto, era stata lamentarsi e con il suo falso entusiasmo continuava a mostrarmi quanto le pesasse salire su quell'aereo. Diceva di voler partire con me, ma la cosa la deprimeva talmente tanto che non si era di certo risparmiata nel mostrarlo a chiunque. Poco importava se quello che stavo vivendo mi rendeva felice. Non aveva mai provato a capirlo per davvero._

 _Non si era nemmeno resa conto che io ero davvero felice per lei quando erano i suoi sogni a realizzarsi; lo dava per scontato, come se fosse normale e dovuto provare gioia e felicità per la persona che si ama. E fino a quel momento lo credevo anche io, credevo che non ci fosse nulla di più bello se non vedere rinascere la persona che ami perchè un suo sogno diventa realtà e poter condividere con lei la gioia di quel momento. Insomma, quando fu lei a concretizzare la sua ricerca sulla cartilagine, io mi sentivo felice come una bambina davanti allo zucchero filato, come se quello fosse stato anche un mio progetto. Ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Evidentemente, almeno per quello, anche per quello, il nostro era un rapporto a senso unico._

 _Le cose in Africa andavano alla grande, le persone erano gentili e simpatiche, l'ospedale magnifico e vedevo che quello che stavo compiendo faceva davvero la differenza. Mi sentivo forte ed invincibile._

 _Ma lei mi mancava da morire, non averla con me mi faceva sentire persa, vuota. Non facevo altro che piangere, così decisidi rinunciare a ciò che non era più solo un sogno, per tornare da lei._

 _Ovviamente non mi accolse a braccia aperte, anzi, non lesinò nel mostrarmi tutta la sua rabbia e frustrazione. Era dura ed orgogliosa, ma potevo comprendere la sua reazione, il suo sentirsi ferita e delusa. Ma rimasi li, sopportai i suoi comportamenti e le sue parole decisamente poco gentili. La rivolevo a tutti i costi e poco importava se questo voleva dire subire per un pò la sua arrabbiatura, o se significava dover chiedere consigli a Mark su come fare per riconquistarla._

 _Però Mark aveva centrato il punto: io scappavo quando le cose si facevano serie. Ora non volevo più farlo e non sarei scappata da lei, mai più. Ero riuscita a bloccarla in ascensore e iniziai a parlare. Le parole uscivano a fiume._

 _"Io scappo quando le cose si fanno difficili. Forse perchè sono figlia di un militare e ci spostavamo ogni 18 mesi, forse non ho mai imparato a impegnarmi, ma sono qui adesso e resto qui per lottare in modo che tu sappia che tengo molto a questa storia. Io non sono perfetta ma nemmeno tu. Vogliamo parlare di difetti; per esempio non saper perdonare, a un certo punto dovrai perdonarmi quindi tanto vale farlo subito perchè io sono innamorata di te Calliope e tu sei innamorata di me e ti chiedo solo che tu mi dia un'altra possibilità"_

 _"Vuoi un'altra possibilità?"_

 _"Si, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, voglio un'altra possibilità"_

 _"Oggi ho scoperto di essere incinta e il bambino è di Mark"_

A quel punto Arizona si rese conto che la sua mente stava iniziando ad addentrarsi in strade pericolose da percorrere in quel momento. Un tremore di rabbia percorse il suo corpo; com'era possibile che la seconda possibilità che Callie le stava dando, includeva del sesso avuto con un uomo durante la sua assenza; e non un uomo a caso, ma bensì Mark Sloan, dal quale, oltretutto, ora stava aspettando un figlio!

I suoi ricordi continuavano a riportarla a Callie e quest'ultima considerazione non fece altro che aumentare il disagio e il dolore che cercava di arginare. Doveva assolutamente fermare quei pensieri.

Così chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo. Poi si diresse verso la camera da letto per prepararsi per il lavoro. Aprì l'armadio e, sebbene l'istinto l'avrebbe portata ad infilarsi la prima cosa capitata fra le mani; la ragione, le fece scegliere con cura gli indumenti da indossare. La scelta cadde su un semplicissimo paio di pantaloni neri e su una maglia non eccessivamente colorata, sobria, che le scendeva morbidamente sui fianchi. Si raccolse i capelli in una coda e si soffermò per un istante davanti allo specchio per controllare che fosse tutto a posto. Una volta stabilito che ogni cosa era di suo gradimento, si infilò la giacca e si diresse verso l'ospedale dove l'avrebbe attesa un'altra giornata come specializzanda in chirurgia materno-fetale.

La Herman era stata molto dura con lei, ma aveva ragione. Durante quell'operazione non era stata pronta. Aveva passato la notte insieme a Callie e, anche se era difficilissimo e doloroso da ammettere, questo le aveva impedito di esercitarsi per riuscire ad eseguire l'intervento che le era stato affidato. Non si era affatto pentita di aver fatto l'amore con sua moglie, ma alla luce dei fatti, non si perdonava questa sua leggerezza.

Ora Callie non c'era più, ma la specializzazione era ancora li ed Arizona non aveva nessuna intenzione di fallire anche in quello.

Ripensò alle parole che la Dottoressa Herman le aveva detto nello stanzino.

 _"Tra tutti ho scelto te. E tu mi stai deludendo. Non sto mettendo in dubbio le tue abilità, sto mettendo in dubbio le mie. Pensavo avessi qualcosa. pensavo fossi speciale. Sei il primario di chirurgia pediatrica, sei un membro del consiglio, i colleghi ti stimano molto...Pensavo avresti fatto di meglio e in meno tempo, ma oggi...oggi mi hai messa in imbarazzo. Oggi non eri preparata per la seconda volta. Quindi potrei dover riconsiderare il tutto perchè tu potresti non avere ciò che serve. Non so cosa ci sia che non va in te, non so che demoni tu abbia, ma posso dirti che sei indietro in questa specializzazione ed io non posso aspettare che tu ti metta in pari, non ho tempo per un terzo errore. Se succede ancora una cosa del genere, sei fuori"_

Quelle parole l'avevano turbata. Ma ciò che la sconvolgeva di più era che iniziava a rendersi conto che uno dei demoni di cui parlava la Herman, molto probabailmente, era proprio la sua storia con Callie. Le tornò alla mente una cosa che aveva detto nello studio della terapista

 _"non so più cosa faccio mentre opero"_

Ora iniziava a vedere sotto un'altra luce quello che era successo realmente. Adesso stava capendo che quella mattina la sua mente non era in sala operatoria insieme alla sua paziente, ma era nello studio della terapista, in quello studio in cui, qualche ora dopo, avrebbe detto a sua moglie che l'amava più di ogni cosa, che una vita senza di lei la terrorizzava, che tutto il resto non importava e che aveva bisogno di lei perchè era la sua ancora.

La Herman aveva ragione; era indietro. Si perchè errori di questo tipo non sono concessi nemmeno agli specializzandi del primo anno. Una delle prime cose che insegnano a medicina è di mettere il bene dei pazienti al primo posto e di lasciar fuori dalla sala operatoria i propri problemi personali.

Arizona si stava rendendo conto che, seppur involontariamente, aveva iniziato ad affrontare quella specializzazione senza la motivazione giusta. Fino a poche ore prima c'erano in ballo troppe cose nella sua vita: il suo matrimonio con Callie, la maternità surrogata, Sofia, l'unità di pediatria che faticava a lasciare.

Ma da ora, da quella mattina, la sua vita aveva subito un'importante scrematura.

Aveva deciso di dare piena fiducia ad Alex per la gestione del reparto, perciò da quel giorno non avrebbe più interferito con le decisioni di quello specializzando che lei aveva trasformato nel Dottor Alex Karev: medico strutturato di chirurgia pediatrica, a meno che, ovviamente, non fosse stato lui ad interpellarla.

Il suo matrimonio, beh, non c'era più; quindi non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi di quello, o di come Callie avrebbe potuto reagire se lei avesse preso un'altra decisione di quelle che, la moglie, amava definire "egoiste".

Ora si sarebbe divisa solo fra due cose: Sofia e la specializzazione in chiururgia materno fetale.

Callie aveva deciso di mettere la parola fine al loro matrimonio.

Arizona stava decidendo di mettere la parola inizio alla sua vita.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

 _"Dottoressa Herman, posso parlarle un minuto? Vorrei scusarmi per quello che è successo in sala operatoria"_

 _"Robbins, mi ha già fatto perdere troppo tempo, non mi interessano le sue scuse. Tutto quello che c'era da dire è già stato detto. Un altro errore e lei è fuori."_

Con un cenno del capo, Arizona annuì e seguì la Dottoressa Herman per iniziare il giro visite. Ci rimase male per la risposta ricevuta dal suo superiore, ma se l'aspettava.

La Dottoressa Herman era un medico preparato e competente, estremamante esigente con i suoi specializzandi, non amava fronzoli e giri di parole. Pretendeva la perfezione e questo ad Arizona piaceva, anche se a volte riteneva i suoi modi un pò troppo eccessivi e al limite del rispetto altrui. Ma in fin dei conti, però, quello era lo stesso metodo che utilizzava lei per formare i giovani medici che arrivavano al GSMH.

La Herman non era solamente un ottimo insegnante, ma per Arizona, rappresentava anche il riscatto per tutte le rinunce fatte nel corso del tempo. In quella specializzazione aveva racchiuso tante nuove speranze ed aspettative e le parole dello strutturato erano diventate uno stimolo, una nuova sfida da affrontare e vincere. E questo la faceva sentire determinata e concentrata.

Questo era lo spirito con cui aveva iniziato la sua nuova giornata lavorativa e con cui si era imposta di far tornare almeno emotivamente, la dottoressa "Pattini a rotelle"; quella dottoressa che ormai mancava da troppo tempo; quella dottoressa piena di entusiasmo e vita che scorrazzava per il reparto di pediatria indossando scarpe che diventavano pattini a rotelle; quella dottoressa che imponeva le sue idee a discapito di tutto il resto quando sapeva di avere ragione; che non aveva paura di dar voce ai suoi piccoli pazienti perchè sapeva che in pediatria tutto era possibile, in pediatria accadevano i miracoli; che pensava agli arcobaleni, all'amore, alle stupidaggini; che faceva progetti per il domani, perchè era così che si doveva fare, si dovevano fare progetti per il futuro e guardare avanti.

Il cercapersone della Dottoressa Herman suonò. Era il pronto soccorso.

"Andiamo Robbins"

Arizona la seguì con passo deciso. Al pronto soccorso si trovarono di fronte ad una giovane donna incinta alla ventisettesima settimana, investita da un auto mentre attraversava sulle strisce pedonali.

La pressione della donna era precipitata, la pancia era tesa e stava iniziando ad avere un'emoragia. Doveva essere operata d'urgenza.

"Robbins fai preparare una sala e lavati"

Durante l'intervento erano sorte delle complicanze ed era stato necessario far nascere il bambino. Questa volta però Arizona era presente e concentrata. Poteva intuire esattamente le mosse del suo superiore, riuscendo così ad assistere perfettamente. In fondo, seppur non avesse ancora grandi competenze nel campo materno fetale, era comunque un primario preparato e competente e sapeva di gran lunga il fatto suo.

Questo non passò inosservato alla Herman tantè che ha fine intervento, con immensa gioia per Arizona, si lasciò scappare un "Ottimo lavoro Robbins".

Quelle tre parole le avevano dato grande carica e le piaceva provare di nuovo quella sensazione. Aveva bisogno di sentimenti positivi; si godette ogni singolo istante di quello stato d'animo. Voleva assaporare appieno il gusto di qualcosa di bello, seppur apparentemente insignificante. Ma in quel particolare momento della sua vita decise che qualunque cosa l'avesse fatta sentire bene, per quanto piccola fosse, l'avrebbe vissuta in pieno. Con quei pensieri nella testa, il resto della giornata procedette abbastanza velocemente.

Finì il turno, ma prima di rientrare a casa, decise di fermarsi a comprare del gelato per festeggiare quel suo piccolo successo.

Una volta varcata la soglia dell'ingresso, appese la giacca all'attaccapanni e si diresse verso la cucina per posare il gelato sul tavolo. Dopodichè iniziò quello che per lei era un rituale del dopo lavoro. Andò verso la camera da letto per mettersi qualcosa di più comodo; si sfilò la maglia ed i pantaloni e li posò accuratamente sulla sedia che si trovava nell'angolo della stanza, poi aprì l'armadio e sostituì gli abiti appena tolti con una comodissima tuta di cotone di colore blu. Si sedette un attimo sul letto e passandosi le mani fra i capelli, si sciolse la coda di cavallo che portava dalla mattina; scosse il capo permettendo così alla sua morbida e luminosa chioma bionda di liberarsi dalla costrizione di quell'elastico nero. Poi si diresse in bagno per ripetere il gesto che quella stessa mattina le aveva dato quella sensazione di libertà e sollievo: e ancora una volta, l'acqua sul volto, l'aveva aiutata a scrollarsi di dosso il peso di una giornata in ospedale.

A quel punto tornò in cucina, guardò il gelato sul tavolo e si diresse verso il cassetto. Istintivamente afferrò tre cucchiai, ma appena osservò meglio le sue mani, si rese conto che ne aveva presi due di troppo. In quell'istante si rattristò, ma si avvicinò comunque al tavolo per mangiare il gelato. Ora, che si trovava a casa da sola, lontano dall'ospedale, iniziava a diventare difficile aggrapparsi ai pensieri positivi della giornata.

Solo quando tolse il coperchio dalla vaschetta del gelato, si rese conto che il suo istinto di madre le aveva fatto scegliere unicamente i gusti preferiti da Sofia.

In quell'istante, davanti al pensiero della sua bambina, non potè fare a meno di iniziare a piangere. Un pianto intenso, feroce, sofferto; un pianto silenzioso; il pianto che aveva imparato ad usare quando sentiva il bisogno di sfogarsi nei momenti di più profonda crisi con Callie, ma che voleva nascondere alla bambina; un pianto doloroso da cui voleva proteggere sua figlia.

Ora, in quella casa, in quella cucina, avrebbe potuto sfogarsi come voleva, ma pensando alla sua Sofia, riuscì a piangere solo in quel modo; come se la piccola fosse stata nella stanza accanto e lei avesse voluto proteggerla ancora una volta; come se quello fosse il pianto riservato solo ed esclusivamente a lei, anche se molto probabilmente, lo era.

Non si rese conto di quanto tempo passò, ma le mancava sua figlia, così si calmò e guardò l'orologio. Erano le 21, solitamente a quell'ora Sofia guardava l'ultimo cartone animato prima di andare a dormire. Arizona prese il telefono e aprì la lista delle chiamate; il numero di Callie era ancora il primo; lo selezionò poi posò il cellulare sul tavolo iniziando a fissarlo, come se quell'apparecchio avesse potuto trasmetterle il coraggio di inoltrare la chiamata.

In quei minuti la sua mente corse da suo padre; il colonello Daniel Robbins del corpo dei Marines degli Stati Uniti d'America.

 _"Mi aveva dato il nome di una nave da guerra e lo aveva fatto per onorare il sacrificio di mio nonno. Lui e mia madre mi avevano cresciuto facendomi amare il mio Paese e la mia famiglia e mi avevano insegnato a proteggere le cose che amavo; insomma, per essere un buon marinaio nelle tempeste. Anche se ora continuavo a chiedermi che fine avesse fatto quel marinaio!_

 _I miei ricordi di bambina di lui, sono limitati a pochi giorni di licenza dalle sue missioni. Alla sua divisa sempre perfettamente in ordine. Alla bandiera americana issata in cortile. Alla sua voce ferma e decisa. Ai suoi capelli sempre corti e curati. Al profumo del suo dopobarba. Quando non c'era, io e Tim passavamo ore a inventare i giochi che avremmo voluto fare con lui. Ogni volta che arrivava il giorno del suo rientro, lo aspettavamo seduti in fondo al vialetto di casa, ansiosi, impazienti ed eccitati e non appena vedavamo comparire la jeep dell'esercito iniziavamo a corrergli incontro felici._

 _Ci amava, ci amava tanto, ma lo faceva a modo suo. Rare erano le sue manifestazioni di affetto. Quasi mai lasciava quello che stava facendo per mettersi a giocare con noi. Fatico a ricordare le sue grandi braccia di padre, avvolgerci in un forte e caldo abbraccio. Però riesco a ricordare bene le sue parole ferme e autoritarie quando ci diceva che ci saremo dovuti trasferire per l'ennesima volta. Ogni volta dovevo lasciare amici e affetti, ogni volta per ricominciare tutto da capo._

 _Avevo iniziato ad odiare il giorno del mio compleanno; si perchè in tutte le famiglie normali, quella era l'occasione per stare insieme a tutti coloro che si amano. E invece io non ero mai riuscita a festeggiare quella data, insieme alle stesse persone, per due anni consecutivi. L'unica costante di quel giorno era Tim, ma dopo la sua morte ho iniziato ad odiare quella ricorrenza perchè non faceva altro che rammentarmi che lui non c'era più e quel dolore non avevo più la forza di sopportarlo._

 _Anche quando io e Tim iniziammo a crescere e avremo potuto cavarcela da soli, dovevamo insindacabilmente seguire il colonello. E' stato proprio in quegli anni che ho imparato a non affezzionarmi più a nessuno. Niente amici, niente affetti, niente legami, niente dolore quando sarebbe arrivato il momento di partire di nuovo. Tutto il mio amore era per Tim; l'unica costante di quella vita di vagabondaggio per l'America._

 _Troppe volte mi sono sentita come uno dei suoi soldati e non come sua figlia. Lo faceva inconsciamente, per lui era un'abitudine e io, di conseguenza, non potevo fare a meno di vederlo solo come un padre autoritario. Ormai avevo smesso di provare a cercare un contatto fisico ed emotivo con lui._

 _Però avevo capito che mi amava davvero quando gli dissi che ero lesbica. Lo aveva accettato e l'unica cosa che gli interessava sapere davvero, era se io fossi ancora la persona che lui aveva cresciuto. Non si era mai piegato per nessuno,ma lo aveva fatto per me perchè ero sua figlia._

 _Con gli anni mi ero convinta che il suo modo di fare fosse giusto; in fondo ero la figlia di un militare e probabilmente, nelle famiglie dei militari le cose funzionavano così. Ma poi era arrivata la mia Sofia e, da madre, non sono mai riuscita a spiegarmi come fosse possibile la sua freddezza. Come diamine faceva a resistere al bisogno naturale del contatto fisico con i suoi figli!_

 _Per quello che mi riguardava quando ero con Sofia, era impossibile opporre resistenza alla voglia di stringerla forte, di coccolarla, di mangiarla di baci, di lasciar perdere qualsiasi cosa stessi facendo per mettermi a giocare con lei; fingendo di scottarmi la lingua bevendo dell'inesistente tè bollente da una tazzina di plastica rosa, o trasformando scatole vuote in fantastici castelli abitati da principi, maghi e pricipesse, costruiti con vecchi calzini trasformati in marionette. Amavo sentirla ridere. Amavo ridere con lei._

 _La mia Sofia. Avrei dato la vita per lei e ora mi mancava come l'aria"_

Il pensiero di suo padre, della sua freddezza e di quanto, questa cosa, l'avesse fatta soffrire da bambina, fece trovare ad Arizona il coraggio di far partire la chiamata.

"Pronto..."

All'udire il suono di quella voce, Arizona si sentì come se avesse appena ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco.

"Pronto, Arizona sei tu?"

"Si...Ciao Callie, io..io volevo parlare con Sofia" In un attimo, le parole di Arizona iniziarono ad uscire all'impazzata, il suo tono di voce iniziò a mutare e anche lei si rese conto che non riusciva più a controllarsi "Cioè; lo hai detto tu che Sofia l'avremo amata insieme e lei mi manca, mi manca da morire. Ho comprato del gelato, poi ho preso tre cucchiai ma me ne bastava solo uno, e senza rendermente conto ho scelto i suoi gusti, ma lei non è qui e io ho tutto questo gelato, e adesso starà guardando il suo cartone animato preferito e poi tu la metterai a letto, e io non sarò li a vederla dormire, chissà quando la rivedrò dormire. Perciò voglio parlarle e tu non puoi impedirmelo. Questa volta non te lo permetto. Sono sua madre, perciò passami Sofia."

"Arizona, Arizona calmati. So quello che ho detto. E' qui, te la passo, ma calmati. Non farti sentire così agitata. Sei sua madre e le puoi parlare e la puoi vedere ogni volta che vuoi"

"Ok"

Arizona fece un respiro profondo, aveva detto una valanga di parole, il suo tono di voce era cambiato e si sentiva nervosa e agitata. Sentì la voce di Callie che con tono dolce e sereno chiamava Sofia, dicendole che la mamma Arizona era al telefono. Udendo quelle parole e quel tono di voce, anche lei si calmò. Un tuffo al cuore la colpì quando dall'altra parte del telefono sentì la sua bambina.

"Mamma ciao!" disse Sofia entusiasta "Lo sai che il drago ha rubato la principessa e allora lei aveva tanta paura. Ma poi è andata in giro nel castello del drago e ha trovato un secchio e poi lo ha riempito di acqua e poi lo ha lanciato al drago e poi il drago riusciva a sputare solo il fumo. E poi la principessa è uscita dal catello e passava di li un principe e l'ha messa sul suo cavallo e sono andati via!"

Sul viso di Arizona esplose un sorriso enorme nel sentire la vocina felice della sua Sofia che le raccontava per l'ennesima volta quello che stava succedendo nel cartone animato che guardava tutte le sere.

"Davvero amore mio, e adesso cosa succede?"

"Eh, non lo so, sono al telefono con te. Ma, mamma, quando vieni a darmi il bacino della buona notte?"

Nel sentire quella domanda, Arizona fu costretta a combattere una battaglia durissima contro se stessa per non iniziare a piangere. Con voce strozzata rispose alla piccola.

"Amore mio sai che mi sei mancata tanto tanto. Ti ho sempre pensato "

"Si ma quando vieni?"

"Amore, stasera la mamma non può venire. Ma ti prometto che ci vedremo presto presto. va bene?"

"Va bene. Mamma io devo andare via adesso, così vado aveder dove va il principe e poi domani te lo dico."

"Ok piccola. Fai bei sogni. Ti voglio bene"

In quel momento, per Arizona fu impossibile trattenersi e iniziò di nuovo a piangere. Non aveva ancora chiuso la chiamata e nel frattempo la piccola Sofia aveva passato il telefono a Callie, che, inevitabilmente sentì il pianto di Arizona.

Callie era combattuta sul da farsi, ma anche se si erano lasciate da poco più di un giorno, non se la sentiva di non dire nulla all'altra madre di sua figlia. Forse era sbagliato quello che stava per fare, forse era un pò come continuare ad aggiustare le cose. Ma quella era un occasione diversa, non si stava parlando di errori passati, di tradimenti o di promesse non mantenute; si stava parlando del dolore causato dalla lontantanza di Sofia e, ora come ora, Sofia era l'unica cosa importante ed era l'unica cosa che avevano ancora in comune.

"Arizona, parlami"

Arizona rimase al quanto sorpresa da queste parole e dal tono di voce dolce e pacato che sentì dall'altra parte del telefono. Nonostante la rabbia, era difficile per lei riuscire a rimanere distaccata. Aveva voglia di seguire l'istinto e ripetere a Callie, ancora una volta, quanto la amava e quanto voleva salvare il loro matrimonio. Che per lei era tutto e che aveva bisogno di riavere la loro famiglia, ma fece un enorme sforzo e si trattenne.

"Callie non credo sia il caso. Ora mi passa. E' che mi mancate, no, mi manca e poterla solo sentire mi distrugge"

"Arizona vedrai che sistemeremo la cosa. Ma Sofia è anche tua figlia e puoi, anzi, devi vederla e sentirla ogni volta che vuoi. I nostri problemi non devono ricadere su di lei"

"Credo che questa sia l'unica cosa su cui la pensiamo uguale. Va beh Callie, è meglio se attacco. Buona notte"

"No, aspetta. Volevo dirti una cosa."

"Dimmi"

"Ecco, credo che sia meglio se per il momento non diciamo niente di noi in ospedale. Insomma, la cosa è ancora fresca e preferirei così. Non ho voglia di pettegolezzi, commenti ed occhi puntati addosso."

"Come prego?"

"Si, hai capito. E' già abbastanza doloroso così e voglio cercare di tenerlo per noi ancora un pò"

Arizona sentì il fuoco divamparle dentro.

"Quindi fammi capire bene; oltre a decidere anche per me quando eravamo una coppia, vuoi farlo anche ora che non lo siamo più? Ho capito, TU non hai voglia di pettegolezzi, TU non hai voglia di commenti, TU non hai voglia di occhi puntati addosso. Fai come credi Callie, del resto sei un'esperta in questo. E giusto per essere precisi, dato che l'epilogo del nostro matrimonio lo hai deciso tu, ti ricordo che non c'è più un "NOI". Buona notte"

Arizona chiuse la chiamata e sbattè il cellulare sul tavolo. Magari, in condizioni normali non avrebbe dato troppo peso alla richiesta di Callie, ma in quel momento non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito. Continuava a farlo, continuava a voler decidere lei. Lei preferiva tenere la cosa nascosta ancora per un pò e senza indugio glielo aveva appena detto.

Era furiosa; aveva ancora gli occhi pieni di lacrime per aver parlato con Sofia, e Callie si era messa nuovamente al primo posto, dicendole quali erano le sue esigenze.

Si sentiva irrispettata e non poteva più tollerare questa cosa. Fece un gesto rapido e deciso. Istintivo. Dettato dalla rabbia, ma spontaneo.

Si tolse la fede.

Si soffermò a fissare la sua mano sinistra: nuda, spoglia.

Non aveva più parole, non voleva avere più lacrime.

Si voltò, spense la luce e si diresse vero la camera da letto per concludere quella giornata.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

"La mia vita è perfetta. Il lavoro mi appaga, io e Callie ci amiamo alla follia. Sofia è fantastica e ci completa. E poi si, ho imparato anche a voler bene a Mark e a considerarlo finalmente parte della nostra famiglia. E' tutto perfetto, tutto perfettamente in equilibrio.

Perchè è tutto buio! Perchè sento questo bruciore in gola! Chi sta urlando in questo modo disperato!?

Sono io! Sono le mie grida! Ecco perchè mi brucia la gola!

Dolore! Lancinante! Intenso! Disumano! Cosa succede alla mia gamba!

Perchè urlo? Perchè c'è buio? No, non è notte. Ho gli occhi chiusi, ecco perchè è buio.

Ora luce! Rami, come mai vedo dei rami!

'Dereck'! Cosa c'entra lui! Perchè Meredith lo chiama!

'Lexie'! Perchè chiama anche lei!

'Smettila, smettila. Sta zitta. Smettila. Io Ho perso la mia scarpa'. Perchè Cristina cerca una scarpa!

'Il rumore viene da la'. Colpi! Metallici! Regolari!

La mia gamba. Perchè fa così male. Strappo i pantaloni. Oddio! La mia gamba! Perchè vedo l'osso della mia gamba. Non deve stare li. Deve stare dentro! Invece è fuori! Cosa faccio! Ho paura! Callie, perchè non c'è la mia Callie! Lei saprebbe cosa fare!

Però c'è Jerry! Chi è Jerry!

Il pilota. L'aereo è precipitato.

Rido! Come mai rido! Sono sposata con un chirurgo ortopedico e ora mi sto fissando un osso. Non c'è niente da ridere! Ma rido! Sono sotto shock!

Ok Arizona, calmati. Pensa, pensa, pensa e calmati. Sono appoggiata a un pezzo dell'aereo e vedo l'osso della mia gamba. In cabina c'è Jerry, e Jerry dice che fra quattro ore verranno a salvarci. Devo concentrarmi su questo. E' solo questione di tempo e presto ci salveranno. Siamo tutti vivi.

Sono un medico, siamo tutti medici, quindi ce la caveremo. E' solo questione di tempo.

'Cristina, mi stecco da sola la gamba. Tu pensa a Jerry. E Derek?'

'Non lo so'

'E Lexie?'

'Non sta bene'

Cristina è andata a cercare Derek insieme a Meredith. Lexie non sta bene e Mark sarà con lei.

Non so quanto tempo è passato.

'Mark, che gli è successo?'

'Tamponamento cardiaco. Meredith gli ha fatto la pericardiocentesi. Resiste per ora'

'Oh mio Dio. Dov'è Lexie?'

'Lexie è morta'

'Dobbiamo accendere il fuoco'

Un elicottero. Gridiamo tutti insieme, ma non ci sente. E adesso? Siamo feriti, qualcuno deve salvarci.

Jerry ha sbagliato. Sono passate più di quattro ore e noi siamo ancora qua. Inizia a fare buio. E fa freddo. Derek accende un fuoco e io sento l'odore di bruciato, l'odore fastidioso del fumo. Quell'odore che solo la legna umida riesce ad emanare.

Meredith e Derek mi aiutano ad alzarmi per farmi sedere su un sedile dell'aereo e Mark è sdraiato vicino a me. Quante ore saranno passate ormai? Questa è la prima notte che scende su di noi. Ho sete, non ho bevuto nemmeno un goccio d'acqua da quando siamo precipitati. Ne abbiamo poca e dobbiamo razionarla; chissà quanto tempo staremo qui.

Giusto un goccio per bagnarmi le labbra.

'Tieni Mark, bevi'

'Dovevo dirglielo prima che l'amavo, dovevo dirglielo prima'

'Lei lo sapeva, credo che lei lo sapesse'

'Non lo sapeva, non lo sapeva'

'Mark, Mark fatti forza, io voglio che resisti'

'Tu te la caverai, non avete bisogno di me. Prenditi cura tu delle ragazze'

'No, smettila, smettila mi senti, smettila, basta'

'Lexie mi sta aspettando, io starò meglio'

'No Mark Sloan, no! Hei no, no. Sofia ti aspetta e Callie ti aspetta e anche io ti aspetto. Torneremo a casa insieme, ok?'

'ok'

Ha deciso di far parte della nostra vita e ora non può decidere anche quando uscirne. Non glielo permetto.

Devo dormire. Non posso continuare a stare sveglia, non ci riesco. Ma non voglio dormire. Mi fa paura dormire. E questo dolore atroce mi tiene sveglia. Ma sono sfinita. Chiudo gli occhi solo un attimo.

Il grido degli uccelli mi sveglia. Non so che ore sono. C'è il sole alto nel cielo. Allora non è stato un incubo. Siamo davvero precipitati. Mark ha gli occhi chiusi, avvicino l'orecchio alla sua bocca; si, respira. Torneremo a casa insieme.

Cristina è forte, ci da speranza. Owen avrà sicuramente fatto partire le ricerche e presto saremo a casa.

Si, ha ragione. Presto sarò fra le braccia di Callie e di Sofia. Devo pensare a loro, devo essere forte per loro.

Ho fame, abbiamo solo un paio di sacchetti di patatine. Meglio di niente. Basteranno perchè presto saremo a casa.

Però c'è freddo, ne sento perfino l'odore. Quell'odore di pulito, di buono, che respiro in ogni inverno di Seattle. Devo pensare a quello, così mi sembrerà di essere più vicina a casa. Devo aggrapparmi al freddo. Si, penso a casa mia. All'odore dei pancake che Callie cucina per Sofia, mischiato all'aroma del caffè che prepara al mattino, a quei profumi che sanno di buono, di casa, di calore, di famiglia.

Penso al suo profumo quando si sdraia vicino a me al mattino per svegliarmi; ma che invece di farmi alzare dal letto, mi spinge a denudarle meticolosamente ogni centimetro di pelle, facendola rimanere li insieme a me vestita solo della sua ammaliante bellezza, facendomi scrutare, attenta e rapita, la sua perfezione; permettendoci di fondere in un unico incantesimo i nostri corpi nudi e sudati, i nostri occhi felici ed innamorati.

Quanto la amo. La vorrei con me più di ogni altra cosa. Lei saprebbe cosa fare. E invece non c'è e chissà quanto tempo deve ancora passare. Mi manca. Sarà preoccupatissima, mi si spezza il cuore a saperla in ansia. Voglio piangere. Voglio andare via da questo maledetto bosco. Ho sempre odiato i boschi, gli insetti, i campeggi, la terra nuda, la terra fredda. Li odio. Li odio con tutta me stessa.

Quanto tempo è passato. Troppo.

Il dolore mi sfinisce, voglio dormire e risvegliarmi a Seattle. Non importà quanto dormirò.

Spalanco gli occhi. E' buio. Ci sono tante stelle. Non so quanti giorni sono già trascorsi. Cristina è china sulla mia gamba. Sta togliendo gli scarafaggi che camminano sulla ferita. Odio gli insetti. Lei si prende cura di me: mi copre lo squarcio con delle foglie per tenere lontano quegli obrobri.

Sento gli animali ringhiare vicino a noi. Ho paura. Non voglio morire, non ora e non qui.

'Litigano per Lexie'. Mi guarda e torna vicino al fuoco.

Non so più per quanto tempo ho dormito; ora non ho sonno.

Ora potrei essere fra le braccia di Callie.

E' tutta colpa di Alex. Perchè ho preso il suo posto su questo maledetto aereo. Ah già, ero arrabbiata con lui. Io sono qui solo perchè lui è egoista ed incosciente e per quanto io abbia cercato di renderlo migliore è ancora una persona orribile, perciò mi chiedo perchè questo è capitato a una persona come me e non a uno come lui.

Non dovrei pensare queste cose, ma io ho una moglie e una figlia e lui non ha nessuno. Doveva esserci lui qui. Non io.

Non voglio morire lontano dalla mia famiglia. Non voglio morire.

Allora è questo che ha provato Tim. E' morto da solo in Iraq; lontano dalle persone che amava.

Ora so cosa ha sentito. E' ingiusto. Mio fratello è morto solo. Maledetto amore verso la patria. Il colonello è sempre stato fiero della scelta del suo unico figlio maschio. I suoi insegnamenti hanno portato buoni frutti. Tim ha indossato la divisa ed è partito per servire il suo Paese, e questa maledetta guerra che devo ancora capire, me lo ha portato via, e di lui mi ha restituito solo una bandiera a stelle e strisce.

Se devo morire in questo bosco, almeno so che dall'altra parte c'è lui che mi aspetta. Saremo insieme anche in questo viaggio e saperlo li mi fa avere meno paura della morte. Sarà bello abbracciarci di nuovo, mi mancano i suoi abbracci, mi mancano il fragore della sua risata e il suo sorriso. Quel bellissimo sorriso che ha fatto quando gli ho detto di essere gay e l'entusiasmo che ha mostrato dicendomi che al mio matrimonio avrebbe ballato come un matto. I sogni che non sapevo nemmeno di avere, si sono avverati e lui non li ha potuti condividere con me. C'era solo quella maledetta bandiera. Mi manca, mi manca come l'aria.

Quando sarò morta comparirò nei sogni di Callie e le dirò di amare Sofia anche per me, le dirò che non smetterò mai di amarle e che devono vivere la loro vita felici.

Sto vaneggiando. Sto impazzendo. Non ressisto più. Devo dormire.

Arizona si svegliò di soprassalto. Aveva il respiro accellerato ed era sudata, sentiva il cuore martellarle nel petto. Istintivamente accese la lampada sul comodino. Si girò verso l'altra metà del letto ed era vuota. Poi si guardò intorno e riconobbe la sua stanza. Ogni cosa era al suo posto; la foto di Sofia sul comodino, gli abiti del giorno prima ancora adagiati sulla sedia e la sua protesi accuratamente appoggiata ai piedi del letto.

Scostò le coperte e il vedere che la sua gamba sinistra non c'era, paradossalmente, le diete tranquillità.

Era solo un incubo.

Fece un respiro profondo e si sdraiò nuovamente cercando di calmarsi. Guardò l'orologio. Erano le 2.15 del mattino e mancavano ancora cinque ore al suono della sveglia; Arizona sospirò poichè sapeva che quelle cinque ore sarebbero state infinite.

Le capitava sempre più di rado di sognare l'incidente aereo, ma ogni volta che aveva preoccupazioni od era in ansia per qualcosa, quell'incubo le si riproponeva. L'ultima volta le era accaduto quando Sofia doveva iniziare l'asilo.

Questa volta, la causa era sicuramente stata la telefonata della sera prima. Parlare con la sua bambina e poi con Callie che, per l'ennesima volta, si era mostrata completamente insensibile nei suoi confronti, l'avevano fatta andare a letto agitata e nervosa.

Continuava a girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto e pareva che il sonno l'avesse completamete abbandonata; il pensiero di Callie e Sofia era davvero troppo insistente, così come lo era la paura di riaddormentarsi e trovarsi di nuovo in quel bosco. Passarono altri quaranta minuti e Arizona decise di alzarsi per andare a bere un bicchiere di acqua.

Andò in cucina e aprì il rubinetto del lavandino per riempire il bicchiere che aveva appena preso dalla vetrinetta, sorseggiò lentamente qualche sorso di acqua e si andò a sedere al tavolo.

Su di esso vi erano ancora posati il cellulare, la fede e la scatola del gelato; il cui contenuto, però, era ormai sciolto in una poltiglia dal colore indefinito. Aveva assunto una colorazione orribile. Era strano come fossero così perfetti e allegri i colori del gelato quand'esso aveva ancora una consistenza abbastanza solida. Rosa per la fragola, bianco per la panna, verde per la menta, giallo per la crema, e anche il marrone del cioccolato metteva allegria nonostante il colore cupo.

Ma bastava che questo perdesse un pò di consistenza, che tutti i colori iniziavano a mescolarsi fra loro, creando un qualcosa di indefinito. E il cioccolato, che sembrava così perfetto e delizioso, era invece la causa principale di quella tonalità orribile che si generava nel contenitore.

Ora Arizona iniziava a chiedersi come mai qualche angolo nascosto della sua mente, le stava facendo paragonare quel gelato alla sua vita. Come se, fino a qualche giorno prima, lei si sentisse come quei gusti allegri e colorati; come se quei trenta giorni di terapia fossero stati ciò che serviva a farli perdere di consistenza; ma soprattutto, come mai, quel delizioso gelato al cioccolato che lei amava tanto, avesse deciso di sciogliersi dando origine a quella cosa indefinita che ora le pareva la sua vita.

Assurdo; erano quasi le 4 del mattino e lei si trovava seduta al tavolo della cucina e stava paragonando Callie a del gelato al cioccolato.

Tutto quello che le era successo negli ultimi giorni l'aveva completamente destabilizzata. Lei non voleva nulla di tutto questo. Voleva solo essere felice, ma in quel momento non se la sentiva di pensare ai fallimenti della sua vita; quel sogno l'aveva decisamente sconvolta e ora sentiva solo il bisogno di tornare ad avere un contatto con la realtà, con qualcosa che la salvasse nuovamente da quel bosco.

Scosse velocemente la testa e quel gesto la distolse dal seguitare a guardare nel vuoto, bevve l'ultimo sorso di acqua e si alzò dalla sedia per gettare la vaschetta di gelato nel bidone della spazzatura. Quella notte si stava rivelando davvero lunghissima e Arizona aveva bisogno di dormire almeno un paio d'ore prima di andare a lavoro.

Si concesse solo un'ultima cosa. Prese la fede dal tavolo, la portò con se in camera da letto e la posò sul comodino. Si guardò la mano sinistra ormai spoglia e poi scostò lo sguardo sull'oggetto che aveva appena sistemato sul comodino; era combattuta sul da farsi. Avrebbe voluto rimettersi quella fede: in fondo Callie non aveva ancora intenzione di dire ciò che era successo, e tantomeno sapeva che la moglie si era tolta l'anello, perciò non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel concedersi ancora qualche giorno; ma allo stesso tempo non voleva che la cosa accadesse così.

Se mai un giorno, fra loro le cose si fossero aggiustate, spettava a Callie rimetterle di nuovo la fede al dito; ma quel pensiero era decisamente fuori luogo in quel momento.

Non poteva cadere nella trappola di quei pensieri pericolosi. Così fece l'unica cosa sensata in quel momento. Aprì il cassetto del comodino, ne estrasse una scatolina rossa e l'aprì. Prese la fede e la strinse nella mano che poi si portò al petto, proprio sul cuore. Abbassò la testa osservando il gesto che stava compiendo. Sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime mentre il battito del suo cuore aumentava sempre di più. Respirò profondamente; aveva bisogno di immettere aria nei polmoni perchè si sentiva mancare il fiato, consapevole di ciò che stava per fare.

Fece un gesto doloroso ma razionale. Aprì lentamente la mano e afferrò l'anello. Se lo portò alle labbra e gli diede un bacio lungo e delicato. Le lacrime le scendevano copiose e prepotenti sul viso. Con gli occhi completamente offuscati dal pianto, ripose il simbolo del suo amore, del loro amore, in quella scatolina rossa.

In quell'istante non riusciva a provare rabbia per Callie, sentiva solo la necessità di poterla amare incondizionatamente ancora una volta, come aveva sempre fatto; anche se amarla proprio ora significava sentire dolore, significava iniziare a capire che fra loro era tutto finito.


	5. Chapter 5

Eccomi con un nuovo capitolo. Un pò più lungo del solito. Buona lettura e grazie a tutti.

HFC

Il giro visite era appena terminato e la dottoressa Herman aveva consegnato ad Arizona la cartella clinica della paziente che avrebbero dovuto operare nel primo pomeriggio e, in allegato, un fascicolo pieno di appunti e descrizioni dettagliate di ogni passo da compiere durante l'intervento.

'Robbins, oggi opererai da sola. Leggi e impara'

'Ma come da sola. Perchè?'

'Ho i miei motivi. Motivi personali che non ho nessuna intenzione di condividere con te,ok?!'

Senza dare altre spiegazioni, la dottoressa Herman si congedò da Arizona lasciandola sorpresa ed impietrita nel bel mezzo del corridoio. Il comportamento della dottoressa iniziava a darle seriamente sui nervi, ma restava il fatto che lo strutturato fosse l'unica persona in grado di formarla nel migliore dei modi e il chirurgo pediatrico voleva imparare il più possibile per eccellere anche in questo campo, anche se ciò significava subire quel comportamento a dir poco scorbutico.

Arizona si prese un attimo per realizzare ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare; le cose da studiare in preparazione dell'intervento erano molte e imparare tutto era davvero una bella sfida; ma non c'era altra soluzione.

Dopo la nottata trascorsa e il pomeriggio che le si prospettava davanti, Arizona decise che il minimo che si potesse concedere erano una ciambella e un caffè; così si incamminò verso la caffetteria dell'ospedale, con tanto di scartoffie alla mano.

Una volta arrivata a destinazione, ordinò le vivande e si diresse verso un tavolino in fondo alla sala. Si sedette e approfittando della tranquillità di quella postazione, iniziò a leggere gli appunti mentre sorseggiava il suo caffè ancora fumante.

'Hei, posso sedermi?'

L'inconfondibile voce di April fece sollevare il capo ad Arizona, che con un sorriso e un cenno della mano che indicava il posto di fronte al suo, rispose affermativamete alla domanda dell'amica.

'Oh Cielo, hai un aspetto orribile. Non ti senti bene?'

'Buongiorno anche a te April!' rispose ironicamente la bionda 'Diciamo solo che è stata una notte molto lunga'

'Ah già, scusami. Buongiorno anche a te. Oh, mi dispiace. Beh, se vuoi parlarmene io ti ascolto' disse April con tono dolce e gentile.

'Va beh, non preoccuparti, ho avuto un incubo: l'incidente aereo e dopo non sono più riuscita a dormire. Quel sogno mi sconvolge ogni volta e mi lascia sempre tanta tristezza; mi riporta alla mente la paura e il dolore di quei giorni e ogni volta mi fa sentire come se mi venisse buttato del sale su una ferita che fatica a chiudersi. Ma passerà. Adesso mi concentro sull'intervento di oggi pomeriggio così non ci penso'

'Mi spiace tanto, non voglio essere indiscreta o insistente, ma non me ne hai mai parlato; quindi se pensi che farlo possa aiutarti a stare meglio, io sono qua. Ma cambiamo discorso...dimmi come è andata con Callie...racconta, racconta!'

In quel momento la voce di April, ancora ignara dell'accaduto, assunse il tipico tono "Kepner"; in cui sembrava di sentir parlare una bambina felice ed entusiasta di tutto.

'Callie? Beh Callie dice che stare insieme a me la soffoca, quindi ha deciso di mettere fine al nostro matrimonio.'

Il sentire quelle parole e il tono di voce serio e rassegnato con cui Arizona le pronunciò, fecero rattristare April che, istintivamente, allungò la sua mano sul tavolino fino a raggiungere quella dell'amica.

'Come 'metter fine'! Spiegati meglio; cioè, voglio dire, voi due siete destinata a stare insieme. Ne avete superate tante e tutto quello che vi è successo è stato di gran lunga peggiore di 30 giorni di terapia. Come è possibile che dopo tutto questo, proprio ora che avevate deciso di farvi aiutare per superare i vostri problemi, fra voi sia finita?'

'Chiedilo a Callie! Lei dice che stare con me la soffoca, che in quei trenta giorni si è sentita libera e felice, che ha ricominciato a fare le cose che faceva prima di tutto questo, che ha capito che ha bisogno di amarsi di più, e che, secondo lei, anche io dovrei amarmi di più e non rinunciare più a nulla che mi renda felice. Il punto è che era lei a rendermi felice. E dopo avermi detto tutto questo, si è presa su ed è andata via; non dandomi nemmeno la possibilità di rispondere. E in aggiunta a tutto questo, ha anche pensato bene di dirmi che vuole tenere la cosa nascosata ancora per un pò perchè non ha voglia di pettegolezzi e domande; come se prima o poi la cosa non saltasse fuori.'

'E Sofia?'

'Sofia è nostra figlia ed è l'unica cosa che abbiamo ancora in comune. E almeno, siamo d'accordo sul fatto di preservala dal dolore di questa nuova separazione. Però capisci; mi fa rabbia! Fosse stato per lei non avremmo dovuto fare nemmeno un giorno separate e invece, a fine terapia, ha deciso di mettere fine al nostro amore'

'Non ha messo fine al vostro amore; ha messo fine alla vostra storia. Ma l'amore resta e fra voi è forte ed è tanto. La decisione non l'hai presa tu, è vero, ma non credere che per lei sia stato facile. So che fa male, ma pensa ad una cosa. Questa volta non vi siete lasciate trasportate da sentimenti di rabbia o delusione, questa volta è stata una scelta razionale e ragionata e proprio per questo fa così male. Cerca di vedere la cosa non come un punto d'arrivo, ma come un punto di partenza. Credo che l'intenzione di Callie sia stata proprio quella di fare provare anche a te la gioia di fare qualcosa per se stessi. Io sono convinta che tornerete insieme perchè siete destinate l'una all'altra; ma per farlo, dovete riscoprirvi da sole e capire che persone siete diventate dopo tutto quello che avete passato. Forse non ha tutti i torti a voler tenere la cosa nascosta ancora per un pò.'

'April ma tu da che parte stai, si può sapere? Ha deciso tutto lei e tu le dai ragione'

'Io sto dalla vostra parte e sono tua amica. Non si tratta di torto o ragione; sto solo cercando di vedere le cose in modo razionale. Insomma, dopo Lauren e il modo pessimo in cui si è comportata dicendo che eri morta, forse adesso vuole rimediare evitando anche a te gli sguardi inquisitori delle persone'

'Andiamo April, sono cresciuta gay, ho perso una gamba e poi ho tradito mia moglie, so come funziona quando le persone ti fissano e parlano e ti giudicano. E sai che ti dico? Dico che sono stanca di dovermi preoccupare degli altri. Lei non vuole dire nulla di noi...bene, che faccia come crede. Io ho già troppi problemi per pensare anche a questo'

Il tono di voce di Arizona si addolcì.

'Non so April, forse sarà come dici tu, ma resta il fatto che sono ferita e arrabbiata. Devo essere arrabbiata con lei, lo capisci? Perchè se adesso non provassi rabbia, l'unica cosa che proverei sarebbe amore. E mi fa troppo male amarla standole lontana. E so che, ancora una volta farei di tutto per tornarci insieme e metterei nuovamente il mio orgoglio e l'amore per me stessa sotto i piedi, facendo qualunque cosa lei mi chieda di fare, pur di riaverla ancora. E non posso più farlo. Perciò adesso IO DEVO PROVARE RABBIA, DEVO ESSERE ARRABBIATA CON LEI. Lo capisci vero? Dimmi che lo capisci.'

'Lo capisco. E ti giuro che mi si spezza il cuore a vederti così. Se per andare avanti hai bisogno di provare rabbia, allora provala; ma presto o tardi dovrai trovare in te la forza per smettere di farlo; prima o poi dovrai avere il coraggio di affrontare quello che senti veramente, anche se fa male; dovrai riuscire ad amarla ancora una volta in modo da poter accettare il fatto che sia andata via. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, ma non farti sovrastare dalla rabbia, perchè a lungo andare, ti consumerà e ti farà più male di quanto possa fartene un amore finito'

'Già, lo so. Ma ora non ci riesco. Va bene, senti, sarà meglio che mi prepari per l'intervento. E grazie April, grazie per esserci sempre'

'Quando vuoi..e ricordati che non sei sola'

Le due amiche si scambiarono un sorriso. La bionda finì il suo caffè e si congedò dal tavolino. Passò le tre ore successive nella sala riunuini del consiglio a studiare gli appunti della Herman.

Avrebbe dovuto operare in collaborazione con Alex e la cosa la tranquillizava; la faceva sentire sicura e il pensiero che lo specializzando impulsivo e irrazionale che aveva conosciuto qualche anno prima, si fosse trasformato in un fondamentale punto di riferimeto professionale e in un buon amico, la faceva sorridere e le infondeva calma.

Arizona si fece consegnare tutti gli esami clinici della paziente e, una volta appurato che fosse tutto nella norma, diede l'ordine di prepararla per l'operazione. Ci sarebbe voluta ancora circa un'ora prima dell'ingresso in sala operatoria; così si recò in pediatria per stabilire gli ultimi dettagli con Karev.

'Robbins, Ho già studiato la procedura con la Herman. Vuoi calmarti?! Andrà tutto bene. So fare il mio lavoro'

'Lo so Alex, ma voglio che sia tutto perfetto'

'Tu fai il tuo lavoro e io faccio il mio, o dubiti delle mie capacità?'

'No, è che..'

'Devo ricordarti che sei stata tu la mia insegnante?'

All'udire quelle parole, alla dottoressa scappò un sorriso e recepì il messaggio. Alex ormai sapeva quello che faceva; per lui la chirurgia pediatrica era una dote naturale, aveva solo avuto bisogno di essere guidato e, Arizona, non potè esimersi dal compiacersi nel pensare che in fondo era anche merito suo se Karev era diventato il medico e l'uomo di ora.

'Ok, allora ci vediamo in sala'

Era seduta nello spogliatoio antistante le sale operatorie. I gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia, le mani incrociate sulla testa e il capo leggermente chinato fra le gambe. Stava facendo dei respiri profondi; Arizona. Aveva bisogno di trovare tutta la concentrazione necessaria. Non era un intervento molto complicato e non era di certo la prima volta che operava; ma era la prima volta che eseguiva un' operazione su una paziente della Herman dopo il disastro che era successo qualche giorno prima.

Fece un ultimo respiro e si alzò in piedi in modo deciso. Si mise la cuffietta rosa assicurandosi che tutti i capelli fossero coperti e si avviò verso la sala pre operatoria. Quando varcò la soglia, vide dal vetro posto davanti ai lavandini, che in sala era tutto pronto, mancava solo la paziente che gli infermieri avrebbero portato di li a poco.

Prese una saponetta e iniziò a lavarsi accuratamente e meticolosamente le mani. Mentre compiva quei gesti che col tempo erano ormai divenuti meccanici, continuava a fissare l'interno della sala, ripetendosi mentalmente la procedura da svolgere.

Il rumore della porta la distolse da quei pensieri e la fece voltare verso di essa.

'Robbins, sei già qui'

Con un cenno della testa, la donna annuì silenziosamente e accennò un sorriso, continuando ininterrottamente a lavarsi, per poi riprendere la posizione precedente.

Alex la guardò e senza dire null'altro iniziò a lavarsi.

'Ce la farai, vedrai che la supererai'

Arizona voltò la testa un'altra volta, guardando il collega con aria interrogativa temendo di non aver capito bene a cosa si riferisse, alchè lui la anticipò.

'Parlo di te e Callie. La supererai, ne hai superate tante e passerà anche questa'

'Ma tu come...'

'Hai tolto la fede'

Arizona fu presa in contropiede dalle parole di Karev e l'unica cosa che fu in grado di fare, fu un cenno di conferma inclinando leggermente il capo.

'Dai, guarda me. Mi è praticamente capitato di tutto; per anni sono stato un parafulmine per le storie d'amore destinate a finire male. Tutte le donne che ho avuto, o sono diventate crudeli, o pazze, o avevano il cancro o fuggivano. E vogliamo parlare della mia famiglia? Mia madre era constantemene fatta e mio padre sempre ubriaco, poi ho dovuto far rinchiudere mio fratello perchè aveva cercato di uccidere mia sorella. Quello che voglio dire è che la vita è un casino, ma le cose poi si sistemano. Insomma, guardami ora. Ho accanto la donna della mia vita, ho una casa e un lavoro. E se ho tutto questo; intendo il lavoro, è solo grazie a te, che per qualche motivo che mi è ancora ignoto, hai visto in me qualcosa di buono e mi hai dato fiducia. Mi hai fatto capire che amavo la chirurgia pediatrica, hai avuto la pazienza e la costanza di insegnarmi, di seguirmi e di guidarmi. Mi sei sempre stata accanto e sei sempre stata dalla mia parte. Non mi hai mai abbandonato, nemmeno quando mi hai lasciato libero di spiccare il volo. Grazie a te non sono cresciuto solo come medico, ma anche come uomo e per uno come me, che viene da dove vengo io, tutto questo ha un valore immenso e tu sarai sempre una persona speciale per me e io sono fortunato ad averti nella mia vita. Per anni sei stata la mia guida, il mio mentore. Poi ti sei trasformata anche in una buona amica. Mi hai lasciato il tuo reparto e so bene cosa voglia dire tutto questo. Sei una bella persona Robbins. Sei forte e hai superato ostacoli ben più grandi di questo; lo supererai e ne uscirai a testa alta anche questa volta. Le cose si sistemano prima o poi.'

Arizona rimase in silenzio mentre ascoltava le parole di Alex. Quel ragazzo burbero e scorbutico, aveva sempre avuto la capacità di stupirla. Di lui aveva sempre apprezzato la sua sincerità e schiettezza; nel corso degli anni avevano imparto a conoscersi piuttosto bene e lei era ben consapevole del fatto che Karev non era il tipo che esprimeva a voce i propri sentimenti. Gli occhi della dottoressa, fissi in quelli del collega e amico, si fecero lucidi: quelle parole le erano arrivate dritte al cuore. Voleva rispondere, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva scoppiare a piangere, così si prese un momento; finì di sciacquarsi le mani, poi sorrise e con la voce strozzata dalla commozione rispose all'amico.

'Grazie Alex, davvero grazie di cuore. Sei una bella persona e sono io quella fortunata ad averti al mio fianco'

I due si scambiarono brevemente un sorriso, per poi nasconderlo dietro alla mascherina. La paziente era giunta in sala operatoria.

'Andrà bene. Andiamo?'

'Andiamo'

Quell'interminabile giornata stava finalmente volgendo al termine. I paramentri vitali della paziente e del suo bambino erano nella norma, tutto era sotto controllo e Arizona decise che poteva finalmente tornare a casa. Aveva solo voglia di farsi una doccia bollente e buttarsi a letto.

L'aria di quella serata d'inizio autunno era piuttosto frizzante e Arizona si soffermò un attimo fuori dall'ospedale per inspirarla a pieni polmoni. Aveva bisogno di sentire qualcosa di fresco, di buono. Un lieve venticello le spostava i capelli, alzò la testa al cielo e chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi accarezzare da quella brezza delicata e leggera.

In quel momento le sembrava tutto così semplice; come se quel dolce movimento dell'aria potesse portarsi via tutti i pensieri e i problemi; come se quella fosse la soluzione per sistemare le cose. April aveva ragione; non poteva continuare a provare rabbia. Lei non era così; lei non serbava rancore. Provare rabbia era un modo per scappare da ciò che aveva paura di provare e prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare le sue paure. In fondo, tutti erano soli; prima o poi tutti si trovavano soli con loro stessi e, in quel momento le soluzioni erano due: o continuare a scappare rifugiandosi negli altri; o lasciarsi travolgere dai ricordi e dalle emozioni e non aver paura di viverli ed affrontarli.

Era così stanca di soffrire, era sfinita. Voleva ritrovarsi, per la prima volta, senza Callie. Era stanca di compromessi; aveva passato gli ultimi anni scendendo a compromessi per tutto e non voleva più farlo, tanto meno con se stessa.

In quel momento, prese una decisione. Iniziò a camminare, facendo un percorso che aveva fatto innumerevoli volte in quegli anni, ma che, mai come in quel momento, le pareva così sconosciuto. Arrivò in fondo al viale e attraversò la strada, trovandosi di fronte al portone di quel palazzo che per anni era stato l'ingresso di casa sua, di casa loro.

Entrò in ascensore e pigiò il pulsante del piano; le porte si chiusero e iniziò a salire. Quel breve tragitto le pareva interminabile, non riusciva a pensare a niente, sentiva solo il battito del suo cuore accellerare. Arrivò al piano e le porte si aprirono; erano ormai svariati mesi che non vedeva più quel corridoio, e mai avrebbe creduto di doverlo percorrere ancora per chissà quante volte.

Fece un respiro e iniziò a camminare. Mille ricordi le affollarono la mente. L'istinto la portò a pensare a tutti quei motivi che l'avevano fatta fuggire da quel posto e, inevitabilmente, il suo respiro si fece affannoso e le mani iniziarono a sudare. Accompagnata da questi pensieri e da queste sensazioni, arrivò al pianerottolo che dava l'accesso all'appartamento 502. Prima di trovare il coraggio di bussare, si girò indietro per un attimo ad osservare la porta blu su cui risaltava il numero 501: l'appartamnto di Mark. Un velo di tristezza si fece largo sul suo viso e nella sua mente riaffiorò ancora una volta il pensiero di come sarebbero potute andare le cose fra lei e Callie se Mark non fosse morto.

Di fronte a quelle sensazioni, tutta la determinazione e la decisione che sentiva di avere fino a pochi minuti prima, ora le parevano lontane anni luce. In fondo, se avesse girato i tacchi e se fosse scappata via da li, non l'avrebbe saputo nessuno. No, non poteva andarsene perchè lei era li per un motivo ben preciso: Sofia.

Fece un ultimo respiro profondo. Il cuore le batteva forte; era agitata. Aveva sentito Callie la sera prima e quella telefonata non si era di certo conclusa nel migliore dei modi. Non sapeva cosa si sarebbero dette lei e Callie, non sapeva cosa avrebbe provato nel vederla, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi; tutto ciò la spaventava a morte, ma non voleva più scappare. Mentre questi pensieri le invadevano la mente, bussò.

Sentì i passi di Callie avvicinarsi alla porta e si rese conto che, molto pericolosamente, tutta la razionalità e la rabbia che aveva provato in quei giorni, si stavano trasformando nella voglia di seguire il proprio cuore e baciare Callie non appena avesse aperto quella porta. Ma non poteva farlo, non poteva farsi una cosa del genere e cadere ancora una volta nel circolo vizioso che le aveva imprigionate negli ultimi mesi.

La mora aprì.

'Arizona, che ci fai qui?'

'Ciao Callie, volevo vedere Sofia. Mi fai entrare?'

Callie non disse nulla, aprì ulteriormente la porta e le fece cenno di entrare. La piccola, appena vide l'altra mamma, le corse incontro; si strinsero forte e in quel momento Arizona capì che quel piccolo tesoro che stringeva fra le sue braccia era uno dei motivi principali, se non il principale, per cui valeva la pena affrontare il suo percorso interiore, indipendentemente da quanto male le avrebbe potuto fare.

'Mamma sei venuta'

'Certo, te l'avevo promesso'

'Disegni con me?'

'Certo amore mio, però facciamo un disegno e poi dritta dritta a letto, ok?'

'Mi leggi la favola?'

'Ti leggo tutte le favole che vuoi. Facciamo così, vai a preparare i colori per disegnare mentre io parlo un attimo con la mamma e poi arrivo.'

La piccola Sofia fece un grandissimo sorriso e si diresse verso la sua stanza. Callie era rimasta in silenzio ad osservare tutta la scena. Arizona si voltò verso di lei e le due si guardarono negli occhi per la prima volta, dopo essersi lasciate. Forse la mora avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma era arrabbiata per la sera prima e, rimanendo fedele al suo orgoglio e al fatto che solitamente erano gli altri a fare il primo passo con lei, rimase silenziosa e seria ad osservare Arizona, in attesa di sentire cosa la bionda avesse da dire.

'Senti, mi spiace per ieri sera; forse ho un pò esagerato...'

'Forse...' la interruppe sarcasticamente Callie.

'Callie lasciami parlare, quando perderai questa bruttissima abitudine di interrompermi appena senti dire cose che non ti piacciono'

L'espressione di Callie mutò da seria ad irritata, ma non disse nulla, se non 'Continua pure'.

'Insomma, mi spiace per ieri sera, ho esagerato, ma ero arrabbiata. Però Sofia non deve soffrire ancora una volta per colpa nostra, quindi dobbiamo sforzarci di andare d'accordo almeno per lei. Perciò scusami per averti attaccato il telefono in faccia'

Era tutto così complicato, ma Sofia era la priorità.

'Ok' Fu la risposta secca di Callie; ma del resto, fare l'offesa per un pò, era pienamente nel suo stile.

'Bene, allora vado da Sofia'

La porta della cameretta era socchiusa e Callie sentiva la sua bambina ridere fragorosamente insieme ad Arizona. Avrebbe voluto con tutta se stessa varcare la soglia di quella stanza, ma era ancora troppo presto; fino a un mese prima ridevano tutte e tre insieme ed erano felici, invece ora era tutto diverso.

Era passato l'orario della messa a letto della piccola ed Arizona non se n'era accorta, ma Callie non disse nulla, cercando di rubare ogni minuto in più di quella serata. Tutta questa situazione non era semplice nemmeno per lei perchè, nonostante tutto, lei amava ancora Arizona e l'amava davvero tanto.

Passò ancora un pò di tempo e il fragore cessò, cosi Callie, silenziosamente, si avvicinò alla cameretta della bambina e si soffermò ad ascoltare la voce dolce e calda di Arizona che le leggeva la favola. Sofia si era addormentata e per Arizona era giunto il momento di tornare a casa. Posò un bacio delicato sulla guancia morbida della piccola, le rimboccò accuratamente le coperte e le sussurò all'orecchio un dolcissimo ti voglio bene.

Quando si voltò, vide Callie che le stava osservando.

'Avrei dovuto farla addormentare prima, lo so, ora vado'. Sussurrò.

'No, no, non preoccuparti. Aveva voglia di vederti. Non importa se è tardi.' Disse Callie con un tono decisamente più calmo e dolce rispetto a prima.

Arizona uscì dalla stanza della figlia e si diresse verso il divano per prendere la borsetta, per poi lasciare l'appartamento. l'altra donna continuava a fissarla senza dire nulla; non riusciva a parlare.

La bionda stava per aprire la porta, ma le parole di Callie la fermarono e la fecero voltare.

'Mi ha fatto piacere che tu sia passata stasera; insomma, fallo ogni volta che vuoi. Sofia ne sarebbe davvero felice e ne sarei felice anche io'

'Grazie' disse, lasciando apparire ad un amaro sorriso sul proprio volto, poi si girò ed afferrò la maniglia della porta, senza però aprirla. Callie continuava ad osservarla.

'Callie, non puoi fare così. Non puoi lasciarmi e poi dirmi che ti renderebbe felice vedermi in giro per casa tua. Mi confondi, lo capisci? E probabilmente sei confusa anche tu. Voglio essere felice anche io, voglio riuscire ad esserlo e hai deciso che devo farlo senza di te. Non voglio continuare a provare rabbia perchè, a lungo andare mi consumerebbe. Perciò quando verrò qui, o ti chiamerò al di fuori del lavoro, sarà solo per Sofia'

Forse per la prima volta, Callie stava realmente scoltando le parole di Arizona e sentirla così decisa e ferma sulla sua posizione le fece provare un senso di turbamento. Ma la bionda aveva ragione; la decisione di essere felici separatamente, l'aveva presa lei, perciò ora non aveva nessun diritto di dirle ciò che la sua presenza in quell'appartamento, le faceva provare. L'unica cosa che ritenne opportuno dire fu un semplice e pacato 'Hai ragione, scusami. Facciamo come vuoi tu'

Senza voltarsi indietro, Arizona aprì la porta per uscire.

'Non volevo nulla di tutto questo. Buona notte Callie'


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

Erano passate alcune settimane dalla sera in cui Arizona era stata all'appartamento di Callie.

Le due donne stavano lavorando sodo per cercare di andare d'accordo per il bene della piccola, anche se non era per niente facile. C'erano volte in cui Arizona avrebbe voluto gridare a Callie tutta la sua rabbia ma, un attimo dopo, sarebbe stata disposta a fare di tutto per riaverla. Del resto, era sempre stato così fra loro; il loro amore, la loro attrazione, il loro non riuscire a stare lontane, avevano sempre fatto si che non affrontassero i loro problemi in modo adulto e maturo. Non avevano mai parlato realmente di tutto ciò che nel corso degli anni le aveva fatte soffrire facendole arrivare al punto in cui si trovavano ora. Eppure c'era tanto di cui parlare. Anche durante la terapia, non avevano fatto altro che rinfacciarsi errori e sbagli, ma non avevano cercato di approfondirne le cause.

Entrambe si chiedevano come mai il loro amore non fosse stato abbastanza forte per tenerle unite; anzi, come fosse possibile che le avesse sovrastate talmente tanto da portarle a distruggersi lentamente.

Stavano soffrendo, si mancavano, ma sapevano che non era possibile ricominciare; non ora, forse mai più. Ora c'era solo Sofia a tenerle unite, anche se dentro di loro provavano ancora amore, perchè quello che sentivano l'una per l'altra non si poteva cancellare. Per anni si erano completate, amate, plasmate, si erano donate l'una all'altra.

Ma ora dovevano completarsi, amarsi e donarsi solo a loro stesse.

In quelle settimane si erano viste in ospedale, anche se cercavano di prendere turni separati, un pò per la gestione di Sofia, un pò per non avere troppi contatti. Callie stava continuando il suo progetto con i veterani insieme ad Owen ed Arizona si era buttata a capofitto nella specializzazione; e ciò stava dando buoni frutti. La Herman aveva iniziato a fidarsi di lei e questo iniziò a farla sentire, almeno professionalmente, di nuovo felice ed entusiasta, proprio come quando iniziò a lavorare al Seattle Grace come primario di pediatria.

'Ora posiziono l'ago e poi lo spingerò fino a raggiungere l'apice del cuore del bambino. Grahm spostati. Robbins avvicinati e fai attenzione'. Arizona annuì continuando ad osservare le abili mani della Herman che eseguivano quei movimenti perfetti sulla pancia della paziente.

'Perfetto, ora tutti zitti. Ecco ho raggiunto il cuore'

In quel momento squillò il telefono della sala opertoria.

'Dottoressa Herman, è il pronto soccorso. La Pierce chiede urgentemente un suo consulto'

'Bookie ora non posso assolutamente muovermi'

'Lo so dottoressa, ma la Pierce dice che è urgente'

'Maledizione! Va bene, Robbins vai tu. Sei in grado di sostituirmi'

Arizona fece un cenno di conferma con la testa sentendosi lusingata per le parole e la fiducia che il chirurgo neonatale le stava dimostrando e uscì immediatamente dalla sala operatoria, tentando di raggiungere il pronto soccorso nel minor tempo possibile.

Quella mattina, il trauma center, era particolarmente caotico. C'era un gran via vai di pazienti, medici ed infermieri, e quando Arizona arrivò, dovette fermarsi un istante per individuare la collega che necessitava del consulto.

Vide Pierce e Wilson accanto ad una barella in trauma uno.

'Pirce hai chiamato? La Herman sta operando, la sostituisco io'

'Perfetto Robbins. Lei è Debora Jonson, 30 anni. E' svenuta mentre passeggiava con il marito. Pressione 90 su 60. Ipotesa. L'abbiamo rianimata. Il battito è debole, ma stabile. Presenta una grave insufficienza cardiaca. Ed è alla ventesima settimana di gravidanza.'

Arizona immagazinnò tutte le notizie ricevute dalla collega, poi guardò la paziente visibilmente sconvolta e le fece un grande sorriso, nel tentativo di tranquillizzarla.

'Buongiorno Debora, sono la Dottoressa Robbins. Cerchi di non agitarsi. Ora faremo un'ecografia per controllare come sta il bambino, ok?'

Debora rispose affermativamente accennando un sorriso.

'La prego Dottoressa Robbins, mi dica che sta bene. Lo so che il mio cuore non può reggere una gravidanza, ma io e Aron abbiamo voluto questo bambino con tutte le nostre forze e... '

'Debora, ora si calmi. Agitarsi non può che peggiorare le cose' disse Arizona dolcemente, poi in tono sicuro aggiunse 'Wilson, ecografo prego'

Velocemente e in modo deciso, Arizona mise il gel sull'addome della paziente ed iniziò a farle l'ecografia.

'Il bambino sta bene, il battito è regolare e sembra non abbia subito danni. Quindi Debora, ora può tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Però vorrei tenerla in osservazione per un paio di giorni, giusto per escludere qualsiasi altro eventuale problema'

Debora annuì e l'espressione del suo volto si rilassò lievemente. I tre medici si guardarono e uscirono dalla sala uno.

'Con il cuore in quelle condizioni è stato un suicidio decidere di avere un bambino' disse il cardiochirurgo.

'Già, il piccolo sta bene, ma sono le condizioni della madre che mi preoccupano. Più andrà avanti con la gravidanza e più sarà a rischio di vita. Teniamola in osservazione un paio di giorni.'

'Concordo Robbins'

'Perfetto. Preparo l'elenco degli esami a cui sottoporla. Una volta che avremo in mano gli esiti, saremo in grado di stabilire l'approccio medico da eseguire. Wilson occupatene tu e appena hai i risultati chiamaci'

'Certo Dottoressa Robbins, me ne occupo io. Preparo la documentazione per il ricovero e l'accompagno di sopra'

'Grazie Wilson. Allora a dopo Pierce'. Disse la bionda sorridenso alle colleghe.

'A dopo'

Arizona aveva già un' idea di come affrontare quel caso, ma prima di rilasciare una prognosi definitiva, voleva avere in mano qualche elemento più concreto. Iniziò meccanicamente a sfilarsi il camice giallo di carta, assorta nel pensiero dell'eventuale cura che avrebbero adottato per aiutare Debora.

Le grida di qualcuno che stava varcando la soglia del pronto soccorso, la distolsero da quel pensiero.

Era un giovane uomo, visibilmente sconvolto che teneva in braccio un ragazzino svenuto, con un piede avvolto in un asciugamano ormai completamente impregnato di sangue.

'Aiuto! Aiutatemi! Aiutate mio figlio!'

Arizona si precipitò da lui.

'Portatemi una barella. Subito!' Gridò 'Lei è il signor?'

'Leonard Lewis. Lui è Jamie, mio figlio. Mi aiuti la prego. Mi stava aiutando a sistemare la legna in giardino e mi è caduta l'accetta e il suo piede...Oddio è tutta colpa mia...'

'Bene Leonard, si calmi. Sono la dottoressa Robbins. Adesso ci pensiamo noi a Jamie. Lei aspetti qui.'

Leonard annuì e si fece da parte lasciando i medici al loro lavoro.

'Trauma 2 subito. Largo, Largo. Fateci passare. Chiamate la Torres immediatamente'

Arizona iniziò a controllare i valori del piccolo. Jamie era stabile, la pressione normale, il battito regolare. Era svenuto dal dolore. Ma ora stava riprendendo i sensi.

'Dove sono?' Disse il bambino spaesato e impaurito

Arizona sfoderò il suo più bel sorriso; quel sorriso che nei suoi piccoli pazienti aveva sempre quell'effetto super magico; quel sorriso che li tranquillizzava e rassicurava sempre.

'Ciao Jamie, sono la Dottoressa Robbins. Sei in ospedale. Qui fuori c'è il tuo papà. Non avere paura, hai avuto un brutto incidente a casa.'

'Mi fa tanto male il piede'

'Lo so piccolo, adesso vediamo cosa possiamo fare per aiutarti, ok?

Jamie annuì e non disse nulla.

Arizona sollevò delicatamente l'asciugamano che avvolgeva il piede del piccolo paziente. Vide tre dita lacerate, rimaste attacate al resto dell'arto solo grazie ad un sottile lembo di pelle. L'impatto con l'attrezzo del padre era stato forte e deciso ed aveva causato una lecareazione netta delle falangi e dei nervi.

'Eccomi, ho fatto il prima possibile. Cosa abbiamo?' Disse Callie apparendo sulla porta della sala 2 e rimanendo stupita dal fatto che proprio Arizona l'avesse fatta chiamare.

'Jamie Lewis. 10 anni. E' stabile, ma guarga il piede. Gli è caduta sopra l'accetta del padre' Arizona guardò Callie negli occhi mentre le diceva quelle parole ed entrambe si capirono al volo. Non volevano spaventare il bambino, ma era necessario operarlo per tentare di salvare le dita.

'Ciao Jamie, sono la dottoressa Torres' disse Callie con tono dolce e rassicurante. 'Senti, il tuo piede non sta proprio benissimo, così ora andremo in sala operatoria e mentre tu dormirai, noi cercheremo di rimetterti a nuovo, ok?'

Jamie annuì ancora una volta mentre i suoi occhi si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.

'Edwards, aggiorna il padre e fagli firmare l'autorizzazione per l'intervento mentre noi prepariamo Jamie'

'Certo dottoressa Torres' Disse la specializzanda

'Operi con me?' disse la mora

'Certo' rispose la bionda.

Entrambe si guardarono brevemente negli occhi; si sentivano come tornate ai vecchi tempi e, per quanto fosse tutto assolutamente frenetico, avevano come la sensazione che tutto intorno a loro si fosse per un attimo fermato.

L'intervento stava procedendo bene, ma in ogni modo avrebbe richiesto ancora alcune ore. Callie era una professionista; la migliore nel suo campo. Non tralasciava nulla e, anche in quel caso, voleva che tutto andasse perfettamente.

Dal canto suo, per Arizona era la stessa cosa, in sala operatoria dava il meglio di se. Entrambe davano il meglio di loro stesse e quel luogo, in quel particolare momento della loro vita, era terreno neutrale.

Era la prima volta che operavano insieme da quando si serano lasciate, ed era la prima volta che erano costrette a stare insieme per ore nella stessa stanza.

Ad Arizona era sempre piaciuto ammirare Callie mentre operava, aveva sempre amato la passione che metteva nel suo lavoro e, nonostante tutto, la cosa non era cambiata nemmeno in quel momento. Qualche settimana prima le aveva detto che gli unici contatti che avrebbero avuto al di la del lavoro, sarebbero stati per Sofia; ed era sicura di questo. Sicura fino a quel momento.

Seppur complicato, limitarsi ad avere rapporti circoscritti solo ed esclusivamente a loro figlia, la faceva stare più tranquilla; la rendeva più capace di controllare e gestire quell'incolmabile sensazione di vuoto che le aveva lasciato dentro la separazione dalla moglie.

In quello studio medico Callie era stata fin troppo chiara, ma qualche giorno dopo le aveva anche detto che vederla in giro per casa sua, l'avrebbe resa felice.

Arizona era terribilmente confusa, si sentiva ad un bivio; da una parte voleva continuare a comportarsi in modo razionale, proprio come aveva fatto nelle ultime settimane. Voleva continuare a proteggersi nell'unico modo che conosceva: stando lontana da Callie.

Dall'altra parte, però, avrebbe voluto con tutte le sue forze non avere paura di seguire le sue emozioni e cercare di riavvicinarsi all'ormai ex moglie. Non voleva ricominciare con lei, non voleva tentare di riconquistarla ancora una volta; non aveva la forza per farlo perchè tutte le energie che possedeva le stava utilizzando per rimettere insieme i suoi pezzi. Voleva solo stare bene. Era stanca di soffrire e la faceva star male anche non aver più nessun tipo di dialogo con Callie. Semplicemente, non voleva che fossero così distanti.

Ormai erano insieme già da un paio d'ore e stava procedendo tutto per il meglio, la situazione era sotto controllo; il delirio del pronto soccorso, aveva lasciato spazio alla tranquillità della sala operatoria; la velocità nel soccorrere il piccolo Jamie, aveva ceduto il posto alla lentezza necessaria ad aiutarlo a sistemare la sua condizione.

Ma nella testa e nel cuore di Arizona stava succedendo l'esatto contrario: nel delirio del pronto soccorso, senza pensarci, con freddezza, ragionando da medico, aveva fatto chiamare Callie perchè lei era la migliore nel suo campo. Avevavo avuto interazioni rapide e sicure, si erano capite al volo, erano state un ottimo team e delle assolute professioniste. Avevano affrontato insieme decine e decine di casi ed avevano sempre agito in modo impeccabile; proprio come stava succedendo ora.

Ma ora, nell'assordante silenzio di quella sala operatoria, i pensieri di Arizona si stavano inseguendo in modo frenetico ed incontrollato; ora che si trovava a pochi centimetri da Callie, ora che la stava ammirando per l'ennesima volta fare il suo lavoro , ora che, più che mai stava lottando contro se stessa per riuscire a controllare le sue emozioni. Ora che le si stava presentando davanti il primo vero ostacolo da superare per affrontare le sue paure: decidere se fare entrare di nuovo Callie nella sua vita oppure no.

Callie, suo malgrado, in quelle settimane, aveva rispettato la volontà di Arizona, perciò era rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa quando, arrivando in pronto soccorso, vide che era stata proprio la bionda a farla chiamare. E ora si trovavano li, in quella sala operatoria, a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra e ci sarebbero dovute rimanere ancora per ore.

'Sei silenziosa' disse una titubante Callie ad un' Arizona talmente assorta nel suo tutmulto interiore, che non le diede nemmeno risposta.

'Hei, tutto bene?' insistette la mora alzando lo sguardo dal paziente e facendo incrociare i suoi occhi con quelli della bionda, che in quel momento si destò dai suoi pensieri.

'Si, certo..' Rispose incerta Arizona.

'Mmm, ok?'

'Ok, che? Se ti dico che va tutto bene, vuol dire che va tutto bene'

'Ok' Ribattè una poco convinta Callie

'Stavo solo pensando che questo è il primo intervento che facciamo insieme dopo..' Arizona si fermò per un istante di parlare e fece un respiro profondo prima di finire la frase '..dopo esserci lasciate'

'Già. Beh, prima o poi sarebbe capitato. Mi fa piacere che tu mi abbia fatta chiamare'

'Sei la migliore nel tuo campo, no? E sai che per i miei pazienti voglio solo il meglio'

'Beh grazie' Rispose Callie, sorpresa dal sentire quelle parole pronunciate proprio da Arizona

'E da quando sei diventata modesta? Da te mi sarei aspettata almeno un 'si, si, lo so'' controbattè la bionda in tono ironico.

'Già, hai ragione, in fondo sono la dea dell'ortopedia' rispose la mora in modo scherzoso. Le due si guardarono e, anche se le mascherine coprivano loro il volto, i loro occhi mostravano che si stavano scambiando un sorriso. Il primo, sincero, dopo la separazione.

Arizona lentamente iniziò a rilassarsi; non sapeva se ciò dipendeva da quello scambio di battute, da quel sorriso o dagli occhi di Callie fissi nei suoi. Ma in ogni caso, dopo tanto tempo, si sentiva meglio. Forse le serviva quel momento per capire se avrebbe trovato il coraggio di superare il primo ostacolo, o forse aveva sempre saputo la risposta ma semplicemente e comprensibilmente, la paura e il dolore avevano avuto la meglio.

In ogni caso, in quella sala operatoria, seppur con uno scambio di battute, si era parlato solo di lavoro; perciò nessuna regola era venuta meno e Arizona ne fu sollevata. Non se la sentiva di farsi trasportare dalle sensazioni di quel momento per intraprendere una conversazione diversa con Callie, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva starsene in silenzio per le restanti ore di intervento; così affrontò l'altro argomento che non avrebbe infranto nessun principio: Sofia.

Trascorse qualche altro minuto e questa volta fu Arizona a rompere il silenzio.

'Pensavo di andare a prendere Sofia all'asilo e di portarla a casa con me oggi pomeriggio. E magari di tenerla anche per la notte'

'Certo. Nessun problema. Sarà una bellissima sorpresa per lei'

Dal tono di voce che usò, Arizona si accorse che Callie avrebbe voluto aggiungere altro, ma che, stranamente si trattenne.

'Che c'è?'

'Niente'

'Callie, credo di conoscerti almeno un pò; che altro c'è?'

'Niente, è che...se avessi voluto portarla da te anche prima di stasera, avresti potuto dirlo. Insomma, se non ci fossimo trovate nella stessa sala per ore, magari non avresti detto nulla e non è giusto nè per te, nè per lei'

'E' complicato Callie. Io la vorrei con me ogni notte e ogni giorno, ma questo non è più possibile. Lei è la mia unica priorità e la amo, e proprio perchè la amo così tanto sto cercando di fare del mio meglio. E forse si, se non ci fosse stato questo intervento, probabilmente non ti avrei detto nulla. Ma invece adesso siamo qui e non ho voglia di pensare nè ai se, nè ai ma. Quindi, adesso, ti sto dicendo che stanotte terrò io Sofia'

Arizona pronunciò queste parole con tono calmo e deciso, ma che comunque lasciava trasparire tanta tristezza. Questa situazione assurda stava spezzando il cuore ad entrambe; l'artefice di tutto era stata Callie, ma in realtà, era stata solo la prima delle due a trovare il coraggio di interrompere quel vortice di autodistruzione in cui erano inconsapevolmente cadute.

Callie sapeva quanto male aveva fatto ad Arizona decidendo di lasciarla, perciò ogni volta che la sentiva pronunciare certe parole, ne era profondamente colpita e ferita, ma riusciva anche a vedere gli sforzi che stava facendo la sua ex moglie per rialzarsi nuovamente.

'Lo so che è complicato. Non ti sto giudicando. Intendevo solo dire che Sofia può stare da te tutte le volte che lo volete, basta che me lo diciate e il problema non si pone. Tutto qua'

'Bene, grazie' Disse semplicemente Arizona, tornando a prestare attenzione unicamente all'operazione che stavano eseguendo.

Passò ancora circa un'ora e l'intervento riuscì nel migliore nei modi. Gli infermieri portarono il piccolo Jamie in camera, mentre Callie ed Arizona andarono a parlare con il padre del bambino.

'Signor Lewis, lei è la Dottoressa Torres. Ha eseguito l'intervento su Jamie. E' andato tutto per il meglio'

'Grazie, grazie davvero dottoressa Robbins' disse l'uomo stringendo la mano di Arizona e poi facendo la stessa cosa anche con Callie 'E grazie anche a lei Dottoressa Torres. Lo avete salvato, è stata tutta colpa mia. Non me lo potrò mai perdonare'

'Gli incidenti capitano Signor Lewis, ogni genitore vuole solo il meglio per i propri figli. Ora si calmi e non si senta colpevole. Jamie è già nella sua stanza. L'intervento è perfettamente riuscito, abbiamo sistemato le lacerazioni e salvato le dita. Dovrà fare della fisioterapia ma tornerà come nuovo. Ora vada da lui, tra poco si sveglierà'

'Grazie mille Dottoressa Torres. Davvero Grazie' Dicendo queste parole, il signor Lewis si allontanò e raggiunse il figlio.

Le due donne rimasero un secondo a guardarlo mentre si allontanava nel corridoio.

'Già, ogni genitore vuole solo il meglio per i propri figli' sussurrò Arizona 'Callie?'

'Si'

'Sofia deve avere solo il meglio, non può continuare a pagare per noi'

'Troveremo il modo di non farle mancare nulla. Siamo i suoi genitori. Starà bene, vedrai'

'Si, starà bene' disse Arizona sorriendo. Sofia sarebbe stata bene solo se entrambe le sue mamme fossero state bene, glielo dovevano. Lei non poteva sapere cosa avrebbe fatto Callie, ma sapeva quali erano le sue intenzioni. Avrebbe affrontato e superato il primo ostacolo che le si era posto davanti, avrebbe combattuto contro le sue paure e avrebbe fatto rientrare Callie nella sua vita; ma questa volta a modo suo.

Il cercapersone di Arizona suonò

'E' la Pierce, sono arrivati i risultati della nostra paziente. Devo andare. Ci vediamo Callie' disse la bionda lasciandosi scappare un sorriso appena accennato

'Ok, allora ci vediamo' rispose Callie, che si prese ancora qualche breve istante e poi aggiunse 'è stato bello essere in sala insieme oggi'

'Già, anche per me' le disse Arizona. Le due donne si voltarono e presero direzioni opposte. Arizona arrestò quasi subito il suo cammino, prendendosi un attimo per trovare il coraggio di mettere in atto concretamente la decisione che aveva appena preso. Si rigirò verso Callie e la chiamò. La mora, sentendo pronunciare il suo nome, si voltò verso Arizona.

'Che ne dici se andassimo a prendere Sofia insieme all'asilo?'

Callie rimase assolutamente stupita da quella domanda, che non si aspettava minimamente 'Certo, molto volentieri' rispose facendo un grande sorriso.

'Ok, allora ti chiamo dopo'

'A dopo'

Arizona non aveva ben chiaro quello che stesse provando in quel momento; non sapeva quali conseguenze avrebbe portato quella decisione; sapeva solo che non poteva più continuare a scappare da se stessa. Sentiva che dentro di se qualcosa stava cambiando ed era consapevole del fatto che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, ne sarebbe uscita più forte e sicuramente diversa. Le sembrava di essere in mezzo ad una tempesta, ma lei era un buon marinaio addestrato a superare le tempeste. Era spaventata, ma allo stesso tempo, qualcosa dentro di lei le stava dicendo che ce l'avrebbe fatta.

'Bene Debora, gli esami non ci hanno dato esattamente gli esiti sperati, ma faremo il possibile per far star bene sia te che il tuo bambino. Dovrai seguire una terapia farmacologica per il cuore, che dopo ti illustrerà meglio la dottoressa Pierce e dovrai venire a sottoporti a controlli regolari qui in ospedale in modo da tenere costantemente monitorato il tuo bambino.'

'Già Debora' intervenì la Pierce 'Come già sai, portare avanti una gravidanza con il cuore in quelle condizioni è un suicidio. Ma come ha detto la dottoressa Robbins, faremo il possibile per salvaguardare entrambi. Dovrai prendere regolarmente i farmaci che ti prescriverò, non dovrai fare sforzi di alcun tipo e ogni quindici giorni faremo un ecografia al cuore e un ecografia al bambino'

'Cercheremo di farti portare a termine la gravidanza, ma se si presenta il rischio di complicanze cardiache, interverremo anticipando il parto. La tua è una situazione molto seria e dobbiamo considerare tutti gli aspetti. Per il momento ti teniamo qui con noi ancora un paio di giorni e poi ti rimandiamo a casa, ok?' Le parole di Arizona furono molto chiare e sicure e, come sempre, aveva la capacità di tranquillizzare i propri pazienti, indipendentemente dalla verità che gli stava ponendo davanti.

'Grazie, farò tutto ciò che mi dite, l'unica cosa importante è il mio bambino' disse la paziente.

'Ora riposa. A domani'

I due medici si congedarono dalla stanza di Debora ed entrambe tornarono al proprio lavoro. La giornata di Arizona pareva interminabile, ora rimaneva solo il giro visite con la Herman.

Così, si recò nel suo reparto. La Herman non c'era, c'era solo quell'idiota di Grahm appoggiato al bancone delle infermiere.

'Hei, la Herman? Non facciamo il giro visite?'

'Robbins, sei sparita nel nulla e la Herman non ha tempo da perdere. Il giro visite lo abbiamo già fatto. Puoi andarti a riposare anche tu' Le rispose quell'insignificante leccapiedi con tono spocchioso. Arizona non lo sopportava; si poneva con quell'aria da primo della classe senza rendersi conto che andava in giro con una tutina rosa. Accidenti a lui. Non le andava giù che per la Herman fossero sullo stesso piano, quando lei sapeva benissimo di essere un medico mille volte migliore di lui.

'C'è stata un emergenza. Ero in sala operatoria. Non sono sparita nel nulla'

'Si, beh, poco importa. A domani' disse lui andandosene e non dando nemmeno il tempo alla sua interlocutrice di rispondergli.

Arizona rimase basita dall'arroganza di quel tipo, provava rabbia e determinazione; sarebbero stati i fatti a dimostrare il suo valore.

A quel punto si rese conto che la sua giornata poteva definirsi conclusa, così, pensando alla serata che l'attendeva, si rasserenò. Prese il cellulare e mandò un sms a Callie.

'Ho appena finito. A che ora stacchi?'

La risposta della mora arrivò quasi subito

'Devo sistemare ancora alcune cose. Ne avrò ancora per una ventina di minuti.'

'Ok, ti aspetto nell'atrio e poi andiamo all'asilo. A dopo'

'Perfetto. A dopo. Ciao'

Arizona rimase un attimo a fissare il cellulare. Non le sembrava vero di essere riuscita a trovare il coraggio di fare quel passo. Per come si sentiva quella mattina, prima di entrare in sala operatoria, era sicura che la situazione con Callie sarebbe rimasta in stallo ancora per molto tempo e invece, a distanza di poche ore, aveva deciso di buttarsi nel vuoto. L'amore per Sofia l'aveva spronata a fare una cosa che in fondo voleva anche lei, ma che tutt'ora, la spaventava a morte.

Erano passati ciunque minuti e le rimaneva giusto il tempo di andare a cambiarsi.

Mentre percorreva il tragitto che separava lo spogliatoio dall'atrio, Arizona era stranamente tranquilla; come se non avesse mai smesso di aspettare Callie per andare a prendere insieme la loro piccola, e questa cosa la rasserenava.

Le due donne arrivarono all'ingresso dell'ospedale quasi contemporaneamente, ma appena la vide, la tranquillità si tramutò in nervosismo. Arizona iniziò a pensare che quella reazione fosse normale; in fondo non si erano parlate per tanto e ora si trovavano li insieme. Aveva bisogno di dare una spiegazione razionale a ciò che stava provando, ma non era mai stata brava ad associare la razionalità a Callie, tantomeno in quel momento.

Anche Callie era nervosa, quando finalmente si raggiunsero, entrambe si sentivano imbarazzate, ma l'unico modo per uscire da quella situazione era dirsi qualcosa.

'Ciao Callie, hai sistemato tutto?' disse Arizona, pensando immediatamente a che frase stupida avesse appena detto

'Che?... Oh si si, grazie' rispose Callie; "grazie", grazie di cosa? che situazione imbarazzante. La mora riuscì a riportare l'ordine fra loro. 'Sono passata da Jamie. Si è appena svegliato e sta bene. Siamo state brave' disse sorridendo

'Assolutamente perfette' rispose Arizona contraccambiando il sorriso 'Allora andiamo?'

'Andiamo. Sofia sarà felicissima di vederci entrambe'

'Si, non vedo l'ora di vederla, dopo il pomeriggio di oggi' disse la bionda con tono nervoso.

'Perchè? Cosa è successo, se posso chiedertelo' disse Callie

'Si, si chiedi pure. E' colpa di quell'idiota di Grahm. Dopo il consulto con la Pierce sono andata a cercare la Herman per il giro visite. Lei se ne era già andata, ma c'era ancora quell'insulso leccapiedi che, senza mezzi termini, ha insinuato che avessi passato la giornata a farmi gli affari miei anzichè stare in reparto con loro'

'E tu che gli hai detto?'

'Che ero in sala operatoria e non in giro per i fatti miei. Ma non ho potuto aggiungere altro perchè lui e la sua tutina rosa da prima ballerina si sono presi su e se ne sono andati'

Callie si mise a ridere

'Ti diverti?' le disse Arizona scocciata

'No scusa, non ridevo per quello che hai detto, ma per il modo in cui lo hai detto. Senti, domani quando arrivi, vai dalla Herman e spiegale tutto. Siamo tutti medici, lo capirà. E non dare peso a quello scemo perchè nemmeno facendo il medico tutta la vita potrà mai valere nemmeno la metà di quanto vali tu, soprattutto se continuerà a vestirsi da prima ballerina'

Sentire quelle parole, fece bene ad Arizona, e iniziò a ridere anche lei. Scambiandosi quelle battute, arrivarono all'asilo.

La gioia negli occhi di Sofia nel vedere le sue mamme li, insieme, fu indercrivibile.

Per un momento sembrò a tutte e tre che le cose non fossero mai cambiate. Arizona si sentiva bene dopo tanto tempo e quello che stava accadendo in quegli attimi le fece capire che aveva fatto la scelta giusta. Non avrebbe mai potuto affrontare tutti i suoi problemi in una volta; il trucco era suddividerli in tanti pezzetti più piccoli e provare a risolverli con calma e nel miglior modo possibile. Non voleva porsi troppe domande o cercare troppe risposte. Per adesso le bastava sapere che la scelta di non farsi frenare dalla paura, sembrava quella giusta.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7

Arizona era al settimo cielo.

Aveva con se Sofia e avrebbero passato ore ed ore insieme. Quella stessa mattina, non avrebbe mai creduto possibile tutto ciò. Per intere settimane aveva cercato di comportarsi al meglio per il bene della figlia. Callie, dal canto suo, non aveva mai interferito fra loro due, anzi, era sempre stata molto disponibile, ma a quanto pareva aveva ragione: se non fossero state costrette a stare nella stessa stanza per ore, probabilmente adesso le cose starebbero andando diversamente.

In quella sala era successo molto di più dello stare insieme per ore. Arizona si era buttata nel vuoto decidento di far tornare Callie nella sua vita; piccoli passi, senza fretta. Non era l'ennesimo tentativo di aggrapparsi alla sua ancora, non era la sensazione di bisogno che provava verso di lei; era semplicemente la voglia di non chiudere fuori dalla propria vita la persona con cui aveva condiviso praticamente tutto, la persona che non sarebbe mai potuta rimanerne fuori perchè era l'altra madre di sua figlia.

Ora si sentiva come se si fosse tolta un peso dallo stomaco. Quel breve scambio di parole, quelle risate che avevano condiviso, le avevano fatto capire che decidere di fare quel salto, era stata la scelta giusta. Sentiva una forte trasformazione in atto dentro di se che non sapeva dove l'avrebbe portata e per una persona scrupolosa ed oculata come lei, riconoscerlo ed accettarne le conseguenze, era un grosso cambiamento.

Aveva quasi paura di pensarlo, ma in quel momento, con la sua piccola accanto e con la consapevolezza di stare facendo passi concreti per rimettere insieme i pezzi, si sentiva felice.

'Mamma, voglio fare mille cose con te stasera'

'Amore mio, io ne voglio fare centomila. Ma adesso ti devo riempire di baci perchè mi sei mancata tanto'

Arizona era entusiasta e felice, si sentiva come una bambina. Lasciò cadere sul pavimento di casa la giacca e la borsetta, prese per mano Sofia e si diressero velocemente sul divano. Si buttarono sui cuscini morbidi e iniziarono a coccolarsi calorosamente. Arizona sorrideva così forte che le faceva quasi male il viso.

'Mamma non respiro'

'Non respiri? E se io adesso facessi così?' disse la donna iniziando a farle il solletico. Il suono della risata della bambina invase tutta la stanza e Arizona ne venne contagiata unendosi alle risa della piccola.

Rimasero per un pò li a coccolarsi e a giocare, finchè Arizona lanciò la proposta per la serata.

'Senti Amore mio, adesso facciamo il bagnetto, poi ceniamo e poi ci buttiamo sul divano a guardare i cartoni, ok?'

'No, ceniamo sul divano'

'Se lo scopre mamma Callie mette in castigo tutte e due' sussurrò Arizona con un tono complice

'E non diciamoglielo'

'No Sofia, bisogna dire tutto alla mamma' disse la donna con tono serio. 'Facciamo così; noi facciamo tutto quello che ci passa per la mente e poi con la mamma ci parlo io, ok?' aggiunse Arizona in modo dolce e gentile.

'Si. Si. Adesso bagnetto' gridò la piccola alzandosi dal divano.

Le due si diressero verso il bagno. Arizona riempì la vasca e versò il sapone in modo da fare avvolgere completamente la piccola dalla schiuma. Sofia ci si tuffò, letteralmente, dentro. Nel giro di pochi minuti c'era acqua ovunque. Entrambe iniziarono a prendere la schiuma sul palmo delle mani e a soffiarsela addosso. Sofia sembrava un pulcino appena uscito dall'acqua e Arizona aveva schiuma ovunque. Quel bagno era un disastro ma a nessuna delle due importava. Rimasero li a ridere e giocare ancora per un pò, ma poi, la parte adulta di Arizona tornò ad impossessarsi di lei, facendole tirare fuori la bambina dalla vasca. L'avvolse nel suo accappatoio rosa, ancora appeso al suo appendino, e l'asciugò dolcemente. Prese i vestitini che aveva precedentemente posato sul calorifero,e li fece indossare alla bambina che, quando percepì il calore degli indumenti sul suo corpo, fece esplodere un bellissimo 'Mamy, sono caldi!'. Il cuore di Arizona, per quanto possibile, si riempì ancora di più di gioia e baciò la figlia.

'Mamma, mangiamo i toast sul divano'

Arizona non potè fare altro che assecondare la richiesta della bambina 'Va bene Amore. Tu aspettami in salotto mentre io li preparo'

La piccola si diresse nella stanza e andò dritta dritta verso l'angolo in cui c'erano tutti i suoi giochi. Prese dei fogli e dei colori e iniziò a disegnare tranquillamente mentre aspettava l'arrivo della madre con la cena.

Passarono poco più di cinque minuti e la donna raggiunse la bambina con il vassoio dei toast.

'Mamma scriviamo la letterina a Santa Claus?'

'Amore manca ancora tanto a Natale. Adesso ceniamo altrimenti i toast diventano freddi'

'No, no. Facciamo la lettera così Santa Claus riesce a costruire tutto. Io mangio e tu scrivi'

Nel sentire quelle parole, Arizona sorrise e cedette alle richieste di sua figlia. Il tempo trascorse velocemente e ormai era ora giunta l'ora di andare a dormire.

'Amore è ora di dormire. Domani devi andare all'asilo'

'Ma non abbiamo guardato la tv. Voglio vedere la tv'

'Amore è tardi, abbiamo fatto tutto quello che volevi tu. Ma adesso si va a dormire. La tv la guardiamo un'altra volta'

'Ok, però dormo con te'

Sofia era una tosta; aveva sempre la risposta pronta e Arizona aveva sempre scherzato, sostenendo che quella bambina, da grande, avrebbe potuto fare l'avvocato per quanta parlantina aveva.

Lei e Callie non volevano abituarla a farla dormire con loro ma, in fondo, ormai non c'era più un 'loro' e Arizona aveva così tanta voglia di coccolare sua figlia, che non avrebbe mai detto di no a quella richiesta.

'Allora veloce, di corsa a lavare i denti e poi via nel lettone'

Sofia andò nella sua stanza a prendere uno dei suoi peluche e poi raggiunse la madre a letto. La donna allargò il braccio destro per permettere alla bambina di posare la sua testolina all'interno della sua spalla. Con il braccio sinistro fece un movimento che le permise di raggiungere la coperta, per poi coprire Sofia.

La bambina era esausta e si addormentò quasi subito, cullata dal movimento del respiro della madre. Sorrideva mentre dormiva, proprio come faceva Callie; e, proprio come con Callie, Arizona non riusciva a smettere di guardarla. Sentì un dolore allo stomaco perchè iniziò a percepire concretamente quanto le mancasse la quotidianità di ogni loro singolo gesto, ma guardare Sofia ed averla fra le proprie braccia, le faceva trovare la forza per andare avanti.

Quella bambina sembrava un angelo, così dolce, così indifesa, così in pace. Arizona sapeva che avrebbe affrontato di tutto per proteggere sua figlia e per farla sentire sicura esattamente come si sentiva in quel momento. Le si strinse il cuore nel pensare a quanto le conseguenze delle azioni sue e di Callie avrebbero potuto incidere sul futuro di quella bellissima parte di loro: sulla parte più importante di entrambe. Con quei pensieri nella testa e con la sua bambina fra le braccia, la donna, si addormetò lentamente.

'Ciao Callie, Sofia è già all'asilo. E' andato tutto bene. Sono di turno con la Herman, ci sentiamo più tardi. Buona giornata.'

Questo fu il testo dell'sms che il chirurgo pediatrico inviò a Callie mentre si dirigeva verso il suo reparto. Una volta giunta a destinazione, trovò la dottoressa Herman insieme a Grahm già impegnati nel giro visite.

'Robbins, che onore!' disse sarcasticamente la Herman davanti alla paziente, mentre quell'idiota in tuta rosa se la rideva sotto i baffi.

Un'imbarazzata e sorpresa Arizona rispose 'Il giro visite doveva iniziare fra mezz'ora'

'Già, ma ieri ho deciso che lo avremmo anticipato' asserì la Herman con il suo solito fare spocchioso.

'Io..io non ne ero a conoscenza'

'Poco importa. Procediamo'

Arizona si sentiva terribilmente umiliata. Quell'imbecille di Grahm aveva deciso deliberatamente di non aggiornarla sul cambiamento e ora lei stava facendo la figura dell'idiota e dell'incompetente. Sentiva la rabbia esploderle dentro. Stava dedicandosi a quella specializzazione con anima e corpo e ci stava mettendo la stessa passione che aveva sempre messo nel suo lavoro. Questa volta non se ne starebbe rimasta in silenzio a subire le conseguenze di quel ritardo perchè, in fondo, non era colpa sua.

Nelle ultime settimane aveva fatto passi da gigante nella specializzazione e la Herman se ne era resa conto; avrebbe lottato con le unghie e con i denti per non mandare al diavolo tutto quanto.

Il giro visite proseguì tranquillamente e la dottoranda riuscì a rimanere attenta e concentrata su quello che stavano facendo, ma non appena uscirono dalla stanza dell'ultima paziente, fermò la Herman per parlarle.

'Dottoressa Herman, devo parlarle'

'Robbins non ho tempo da perdere, perciò dimmi quello che mi devi dire e fallo alla svelta'

'Preferirei andare in sala medici'

La Herman sbuffò, ma acconsentì a quella richiesta. Le due si incamminarono e Grahm, da fedele cagnolino quale era, le seguì. Appena Arizona se ne accorse, si girò di scatto e disse. 'Tu stanne fuori e sparisci'. Ne la Herman, ne Grahm si aspettavano una reazione simile, così lui rimase immobile cercando uno sguardo di sostegno nel loro superiore.

'Robbins, non credi di esagerare?'

'Dottoressa Herman, con tutto il rispetto, di lui non mi frega niente. Devo parlare con lei; non con lui.' Poi si girò verso il ragazzo e aggiunse 'Se non sai cosa fare,impiega questo tempo a riposarti le labbra visto che ultimamente le stai sforzando parecchio a baciare il culo del capo'. Lui rimase piatrificato da questa affermazione e diventò paonazzo.

Arizona si girò e proseguì il suo percorso, superando persino la Herman e costringendola a seguirla fino in sala medici.

Le due donne entrarono e chiusero la porta.

'Bene Robbins, la scenata in corridoio ti ha già fatto sprecare troppo tempo, perciò arriva al sodo'

Arizona prese fiato; quello che era appena successo in corridoio le aveva sicuramente dato la spinta giusta per dire alla donna che aveva davanti tutto ciò che pensava

'Non sapevo che avesse anticipato il giro visite. Grahm non me lo ha detto'

'Già, beh, se tu ieri non fossi sparita, Grahm non avrebbe avuto nessun bisogno di dirtelo'

'Non sono sparita, c'è stata un emergenza ed ero in sala operatoria con la Torres'

'Uh, con la Torres, capisco!' Il tono allusivo con cui la Herman pronunciò queste parole, mandò la pediatra su tutte le furie.

'Cosa intende dire con questo 'capisco'. Sta per caso mettendo in dubbio la mia professionalità?'

'Lo hai detto tu Robbins, non io'

'Andiamo Herman, la smetta!'

'Come prego?'

'La smetta! Lo sa lei e lo so io che in queste settimane ho fatto progressi, altrimenti non mi avrebbe mai permesso di sostituirla due volte. Quindi voglio sapere quale diamine di problema ha con me!'

'Non ho nessun problema con te Robbins'

'Beh, i fatti dicono il contrario. Senta, sono un'insegnante anche io e so bene come preparare e spronare i miei studenti; ma non per questo mi sono mai permessa di mancargli di rispetto come fa lei con me. E questo non lo tollero. Mi sta bene che mi rimproveri quando sbaglio qualche procedura, ma non accetto questa mancanza di rispetto gratutita. Dov'è il problema? E' perchè io non le lecco il culo come fa Grahm? E' questo che vuole? Beh, io non ho bisogno di leccare il culo a nessuno. Io sono un medico bravo e preparato e ci sono genitori che vengono qui da tutto il Paese per farmi operare i loro bambini. Un lavoro ce l'ho già e se il prezzo da pagare per ottenere questa specializzazione è diventare il suo galoppino, allora io ci rinuncio. Si tenga pure quell'idiota in tuta rosa'

Arizona pronunciò queste parole tutte d'un fiato; non riusciva a frenarsi e non voleva nemmeno farlo. Per mesi, quella donna, si era comportata in modo assolutamente contraddittorio; prima l'aveva fatta sentire un'incompetente, poi le aveva dato fiducia e ora si era permessa addirittura di mettere in dubbio la sua professionalità.

'Hai finito?'

Arizona annuì con la testa, restando in attesa della risposta che avrebbe ottenuto dopo aver rovesciato quella valanga di parole sul suo superiore.

'Robbins, noi siamo partite con il piede sbagliato ma poi sei migliorata e hai fatto passi da gigante. Se ti ho dato fiducia, c'è un motivo e a te dovrebbe bastare questo. Dici che ti manco di rispetto? Forse, ma questo è il mio modo di insegnare. Grahm? Beh lui può diventare un bravo medico, ma ordinario. Tu invece, tu vali molto di più; tu sei un medico straordinario e io voglio tirare fuori da te tutte le tue potenzialità. Fra sei mesi io me ne andrò e voglio andar via con la consapevolezza che lascerò qui un'altra me. Ma se tu credi di non reggere la pressione o se ritieni di non avere le capacità, allora lascia. Ma dillo subito perchè non ho tempo da perdere. Ora sta a te decidere se continuare o mollare'

Quella donna non usava giri di parole. La decisione adesso spettava ad Arizona che aveva finalmente capito quello che la Herman pensava di lei. Ora sapeva i motivi che la spingevano ad essere così stronza. Nella mente di quel chirurgo c'era racchiuso gran parte del sapere inerente la chirurgia materno fetale ed ora, il chirurgo pediatrico, sapeva di essere ad un passo da tutta quella conoscienza e non ci avrebbe rinunciato.

Passarono alcuni, interminabili istanti in cui le due donne si guardarono negli occhi senza mai abbassare lo sguardo.

'Allora Robbins che hai deciso?'

'Rimango'

'Bene, allora se questo è tutto, ora ho da fare' La Herman fece un cenno ad Arizona e si diresse verso l'uscita 'E, giusto per la cronaca, non avrei saputo fare di meglio prima in corridoio'. I due chirurghi si sorrisero ed uscirono entrambe dalla sala medici.

Era ora di pranzo ed Alex era seduto ad un tavolino della caffetteria, quando Arizona lo vide e lo raggiunse sedendosi nel posto di fronte a lui.

'Posso sedermi?' disse lei. Lui annuì senza dire nulla, poichè troppo indaffarato a trangugiare il suo pranzo.

'Non ho mai capito come fai a divorarti il cibo in quel modo. Accidenti, sembra che ogni pasto che fai sia l'ultimo della tua vita? Vai piano o una di queste volte ti strozzerai'

Alex tentò di deglutire in qualche modo il boccone che stava masticando e rispose 'Chi sei, mia madre? Ho fame Robbins, ho avuto un intervento di 8 ore..lasciami mangiare. Se vuoi parlare parla pure, basta che mi lasci finire questo panino'

Arizona sorrise a quella risposta continuando a sorseggiare la bibita che aveva nel bicchiere.

Appena finì il suo panino, fu Alex ad iniziare a parlare.

'Ho visto che ieri tu e la Torres avete operato insieme. Com'è andata?'

'Già, è stata un'emergenza e l'ho fatta chiamare. E' andata bene Alex, più di quanto immaginassi' disse Arizona serenamente, ripensando alla giornata precedente e alla serata insieme alla sua bambina. 'Insomma, abbiamo una figlia e faremo sempre parte l'una della vita dell'altra, quindi è meglio cercare di farlo nel miglior modo possibile'

Lui sorrise all'amica, mentre si accorse che proprio Callie si stava dirigendo verso di loro.

'Parli del diavolo..Ciao Callie' disse lui.

Una sorpresa Callie salutò entrambi e chiese di potersi accomodare al tavolo.

'Bene, quindi parlavate di me?' domandò la mora

'No, cioè si. Stavo parlando ad Alex del nostro intervento, gli stavo dicendo che è andata bene'

'Già, bene' rispose Callie, che in quella risposta lasciò intuire che non si stava riferendo solo al lavoro. Arizona ne colse la sfumatura dal tono della voce e timidamente sorrise.

Il cercapersone di Alex suonò.

'Merda, non faccio in tempo a mangiare il dolce. Tieni Robbins, pensaci tu' disse lui mettendo la fetta di torta sul vassoio della collega, per poi correre via. 'Quel ragazzo è un pozzo senza fondo' asserì lei.

'Non dirlo a me; quando abitavo con lui, il frigorifero era sempre vuoto dopo il suo passaggio'

Arizona si sentiva a suo agio in quel momento e la cosa la stupiva un pò. Visto tutto quello che era successo fra loro, era sicura che la presenza di Callie nella sua vita, l'avrebbe sconvolta molto di più; invece si sentiva rilassata e tranquilla. Probabilmente il fatto di essersi presa del tempo per se per metabolizzare quello che era successo e che stava succedendo, era stata la scelta giusta. Così come era stata la cosa giusta, decidere di iniziare a fare solo ciò che riteneva l'avrebbe fatta stare bene.

'Hai ricevuto il mio sms stamattina?'

'Si, e ti ho anche risposto, non hai visto?' Solo in quel momento Arizona si rese conto che in tutta la mattinata non aveva mai posato gli occhi sul cellulare, così lo estrasse dalla tasca del suo camice e vide il messaggio di Callie 'Ok, dopo mi racconti. In bocca al lupo per la Herman; vedrai che capirà, stai tranquilla. A dopo'

Entambe fecero un sorriso

'Già scusa, è stata una mattina d'inferno' disse Arizona iniziando poi a raccontare a Callie tutto quello che era successo; dal gesto meschino di Grahm al chiarimento con la Herman.

'E mentre le dicevi tutte queste cose, non hai pianto?' disse Callie in tono canzonatorio. Arizona mutò immediatamente espressione e si alzò dalla sedia prendendo in mano il vassoio con l'intenzione di andarsene da quel tavolino.

'Le cose cambiano Callie' disse la bionda bruscamente, palesando perfettamente l'amarezza che le aveva provocato quella battuta e, per la prima volta, non interessandosi minimamente alla reazione che avrebbe potuto avere la mora.

Callie si rese immediatamente conto di essere stata alquanto fuoriluogo con quella frase ed emulò Arizona alzandosi dalla sedia. 'Scusa, è stata una battuta pessima. Mi è scappata' Disse, guardando negli occhi la donna bionda in piedi davanti a lei e allungando istintivamente la sua mano fino a raggiungerne il braccio. 'Ti prego, torna a sederti e parliamo ancora un pò' aggiunse.

Quel tocco così delicato provocò un brivido in Arizona che, nonostante la sua completa intenzione ad andarsene, la fece vacillare riportandole alla mente quanto la vicinanza di Callie avesse il potere di destabilizzarla. I loro occhi erano ancora fissi gli uni negli altri e la bionda riuscì a leggere perfettamente, quanto la mora fosse sinceramente dispiaciuta per quello che aveva appena detto. 'Impara a controllarti Callie' disse la pediatra seccamente. Poi fece un respiro e decise di sedersi nuovamente.

Callie accennò un sorriso annuendo e si sedette di nuovo. Passò qualche istante e poi chiese 'Ti va di raccontarmi come è andata ieri sera?'

Il pensiero della serata precedente, riportò pace nella mente di Arizona. 'E' andata alla grande, abbiamo giocato per quasi un'ora nella vasca da bagno e poi abbiamo cenato sul divano con dei toast'

'Uh, il bagnetto di un'ora e la cena sul divano! Nient'altro al di fuori delle regole?' chiese Callie con tono ironico.

'Ah si, l'ho anche fatta dormire con me' rispose Arizona con un enorme sorriso.

Callie scosse la testa sorridendo; la tensione di qualche minuto primo sembrava sparita e la cosa rilassò entrambe, sentivano che quello che stavano facendo era un piccolo passo in avanti, al di la di Sofia. Quelle settimane in cui non si erano parlate erano state la cosa più difficile da affrontare dopo la loro separazione e ora, entrambe si sentivano come se l'aria iniziasse a farsi più respirabile. Magari un giorno avrebbero potuto essere amiche, anche se era decisamente strano pensarlo; ma ora ne l'una, ne l'altra avevano intenzione di domandarselo o di affrontare un discorso su cosa sarebbero potute diventare l'una per l'altra. Per adesso era sufficiente questo nuovo inizio, indipendentemente da dove le avrebbe portate.


	8. Chapter 8

Il trauma center era nel più totale caos. C'era stato il crollo di un palazzo in centro e il Grey+Sloan era stato invaso da feriti

'Edwards chiama chiunque sia a disposizione' urlò Hunt 'Warren contatta la banca del sangue e fatti mandare tutto lo zero negativo che hanno a disposizione'

Hunt si stava dirigendo in trauma uno

'Cosa abbiamo Karev?'

'Michael Green, otto anni. E' rimasto schiacciato dal crollo di un controsoffitto. E' incosciente dal momento del suo ritrovamento. Ha la milza perforata e va operato subito'

'Bene, faccio preparare la sala. Laviamoci'

I due medici spinsero velocemente la barella con il bambino verso gli ascensori, per dirigersi poi in sala operatoria. Nel frattempo continuavano ad arrivare feriti. Due paramedici corsero dentro il pronto soccorso spingendo una barella e Kepner si diresse verso di loro 'Cosa abbiamo?'

'Femmina, quindici anni. Era vicino ad una vetrata durante il crollo. Ha schegge di vetro ovunque. E' svenuta, parametri vitali stabili'

'Perfetto, ci pensiamo noi. Trauma due. Wilson, chiama la Robbins'

Il cercapersone di Arizona suonò 'Dottoressa Herman, è il pronto soccorso. 911'

'Vai Robbins' i due medici si guardarono, consapevoli delle parole che si erano scambiate qualche giorno prima; ora i loro sguardi esprimevano rispetto reciproco e Arizona si sentiva più serena nel poter svolgere il prorpio lavoro in assoluta tranquillità.

In pochi minuti, il chirurgo pediatrico fu in pronto soccorso.

'Cosa abbiamo April?'

'Femmina. Quindici anni. Parametri vitali stabili, Le ho fatto una risonanaza, ha schegge di vetro ovunque, ma va operata per togliere quella che le si è conficcata vicino al cuore'

Arizona incamerò le informazioni e rapidamente si voltò verso la Kepner per stabilire che sarebbero andate immediatamente in sala. 'Perfetto April, prepariamoci'

'Arizona io...io' disse debolmente April prima di svenire

'Hei April!' Gridò Arizona 'Merda! prendete una barella e sdraiateci sopra la Kepner.' Arizona alzò lo sguardo e vide la Bailey. 'Miranda, Miranda riesci ad occuparti della paziente?'

Stava tutto succedendo in pochi attimi. Miranda non ne comprese subito il motitvo, ma spostando lo sguardo e vedendo April ancora sdraiata a terra, corse ad aiutare Arizona

'Tu pensa alla Kepner, alla paziente ci penso io'

'Grazie.'

Arizona prestò immediatamente soccorso all'amica. Il battito cardiaco era normale, ma la pressione era bassa. Dopo qualche istante, April rinvenì, domandando cosa fosse successo

'April, grazie al Cielo.' disse la bionda, facendo un sospiro di sollievo 'Sei svenuta, hai avuto uno sbalzo di pressione e sei caduta a terra'

'Il bambino? Sta bene il bambino?'

'Ora facciamo un ecografia per accertarcene, stai tranquilla' disse Arizona tentando di rassicurare l'amica che, fece in modo di alzarsi dal lettino

'Dove pensi di andare? Ora ti porto in una stanza e ti farò l'ecografia'

'Arizona fuori c'è il caos'

'Lo so, c'è chi se ne sta occupando. Tu non ti muovi da questa barella' disse fermamente la bionda mentre, aiutata da un infermiere, iniziò a spingere la lettiga verso una stanza di degenza.

Una volta giunte nella stanza, Arizona aiutò amorevolmente l'amica a sfilarsi il camice bianco e a sdraiarsi sul letto

'Ora sdraiati e stai tranquilla' disse la bionda accarezzando il viso di April 'solleva la maglia e vediamo come sta il tuo campione'

April sorrise e obbedì alle parole dell'amica

'Vuoi che chiami Jackson?'

'No, non serve. Ci sono tante emergenze, appena si sarà calmata la situazione lo chiamerò io'

Arizona annuì ed iniziò a fare l'ecografia ad April. Entrambe le donne osservavano il monitor e, quasi contemporanemente, sorrisero appena riuscirono a vedere il battito regolare del piccolino.

'Arpil, il bambino sta bene, ma ti devi dare una calmata. Non puoi continuare con questi ritmi o rischierai di avere altri malori e, sai anche tu, che la cosa non gioverebbe al piccolo'

'Lo so Arizona, ma sono un medico'

'Sei un medico, ma stai per diventare madre. Devi pensare a tuo figlio; l'ospedale se la caverà acnhe senza di te per un pò. E come medico, ti ordino di riposare. Non voglio vederti in giro per il pronto soccorso, te ne starai qui finchè Jackson non verrà a prenderti per riportarti a casa' Arizona si era seriamente spaventata per il malore dell'amica e, per quanto stesse dicendo quelle parole in modo dolce e rassicurante, non aveva nessuna intenzione di permettere ad April di comportarsi in modo diverso da come le aveva appena detto.

In quel momento Jackson piombò nella stanza. Era agitato e spaventato

'April, come stai?'

'Meglio, che ci fai qui?'

'Come che ci faccio qui. Sei mia moglie e sei svenuta. Perchè non mi hai fatto chiamare?' poi diresse lo sguardo verso Arizona e con tono duro disse 'Perchè non mi hai chiamato? Come sta il bambino?'

Arizona non fece in tempo a rispondere, che April l'anticipò

'Jackson calmati. Le ho detto io di non chiamarti. La fuori c'è il caos e io sto bene. Il bambino sta bene. Stiamo bene entrambi'

'April, la fuori potrebbe esserci anche l'apocalisse, ma voi siete la mia famiglia e se vi succede qualcosa, io devo essere con voi, capito?'

April annuì e lo sguardo di Jackson si fece dolce, le si avvicinò e prendendole la mano, le posò un dolcissimo bacio sulle labbra.

Arizona rimase in disparte nella stanza, poi l'uomo si voltò verso di lei porgendole le scuse per il tono che aveva usato.

'Non preoccuparti, eri spaventato; lo capisco. Ma April deve rallentare il ritmo, deve riposarsi. Tutto questo stress non giova nè a lei nè al bambino. Aspetta che si riprenda del tutto e portala a casa.'

'Certo, non le farò muovere nemmeno un dito' rispose lui, sorridendo alla moglie.

'Bene, allora visto che state tutti bene, io vado' disse Arizona

'Grazie Arizona'

'Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo'

Le due donne si scambiarono un sorriso e il chirurgo pediatrico tornò in pronto soccorso.

La situazione si stava lentamente calmando. Arizona vide Miranda e la raggiunse per chiedere aggiornamenti sulla paziente che le aveva passato.

'Hei Miranda, come sta la paziente?'

'Pierce la sta operando. Sta tentando di rimuovere la scheggia di vetro posizionata vicino al cuore. C'è la Wilson con lei. April come sta?'

'Ora meglio. Ha avuto un forte sbalzo di pressione. C'è Jackson con lei e non appena si riprenderà completamente, la porterà a casa'

'E il bambino?'

'Sta bene anche lui, ma April deve mollare un pò la presa. Le ho proibito di farsi vedere in ospedale, quindi se nei prossimi giorni, la dovessi vedere in giro per il pronto soccorso, ti prego di rispedirla a casa' disse Arizona concludendo la frase con un sorriso

'Puoi starne certa, l'ho presa a calci così tante volte quando era specializzanda, che credo di essere ancora in grado di farlo' rispose Miranda sfoderando uno dei suoi sguardi da nazista.

Le due donne si scambiarono un sorriso, ma non fecero in tempo ad aggiungere altro, che il ercapersone di Arizona suonò.

'Devo andare, è la Herman. Ci vediamo Bailey' disse la bionda voltandosi e sparendo il più in fretta possibile dal trauma center.

'Robbins, ho anticipato il cesareo di domani. Il bambino è in sofferenza fetale e dobbiamo intervenire subito. Guiderai tu l'intervento e io ti farò solo da supervisore'

'Certo dottoressa Herman. Allora andiamo'

'Stanno portando la paziente in sala, sbrighiamoci' disse il chirurgo neonatale

'Grahm avverti la TIN e fai venire Karev in sala' disse Arizona in modo freddo e deciso. Il ragazzo guardò perplesso la Herman tentando di capire da lei cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

La donna lo guardò per un istante, indignata dall'inerzia che lui stava mostrando. 'Non hai sentito? Fai quello che ti ha detto. Muoviti' Per la seconda volta, nel giro di pochi giorni, quel giovane in tuta rosa stava mostrando la sua incompetenza davanti ai suoi colleghi e, ancora una volta, obbedì incapace di ribattere.

I due chirurghi arrivarono velocemente in sala operatoria. Arizona vide dal vetro che Karev si stava lavando e che, di li a pochi istanti, le avrebbe raggiunte in sala. Così diede inizio all'intervento.

'Lama dieci prego'

L'infermiera passò il bisturi al chirurgo pediatrico, che si accinse ad effettuare l'incisione. Con cura e meticolosa precisione, Arizona osservava attentamente quello che stava facendo. Incise fino ad arrivare al bambino

'Divaricatore' posizionò lo strumento e con estrema attenzione afferrò il bambino 'Karev tieniti pronto'

Alex si avvicinò ad Arizona e prese il bambino.

Il chirurgo pediatrico, dal canto suo, aveva imparato che ora, il suo paziente non era il neonato, ma la donna che era stesa sul tavolo operatorio; così si concentrò su di essa e portò magistralmente a termine l'intervento.

Nel frattempo Karev, si stava occupando del piccolo che non aveva ancora iniziato a respirare, ma dopo qualche, interminabile secondo, il pianto del neonato invase la sala operatoria e tutti e tre i medici poterono tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

'Ben fatto Robbins' disse la Herman e poi aggiunse 'ottimo lavoro Karev, hai avuto una brava insegnante'

I due chirurghi ringraziarono all'unisono, mentre la Herman si congedò dalla sala opertoria.

'Beh Alex, qui abbiamo finito, passo più tardi a vedere come sta il piccolo'

Arizona uscì dalla sala operatoria, si tolse il camice e la mascherina e si sfilò la cuffietta. L'intervento era andato bene, meglio del previsto; la Herman le aveva appena riconosciuto due meriti diversi nella stessa frase, ma nonostante questo, la donna si sentiva soffocare, aveva bisogno di aria, così si diresse verso l'uscita dell'ospedale.

Era novembre e faceva freddo, ma questo non le importava. Sentiva l'aria gelida e secca accarezzarle il viso, la inspirava a pieni polmoni, con avidità. Non sapeva cosa stava provando esattamente in quell'istante. Razionalmente, fino a quel momento stava andando tutto bene; era stata chiamata in pronto soccorso, aveva aiutato April, la Herman la aveva affidato un intervento che aveva eseguito in modo impeccabile, ma nonostante tutto questo, si sentiva angosciata. E la cosa che la destabilizzava ancora di più, era che non sapeva stabilirne la causa. Avrebbe voluto chiamare Callie per dirle quello che era appena successo, quello che stava provando. Avrebbe voluto andare da lei, come aveva fatto milioni di altre volte e avrebbe voluto ascoltarla ancora una volta, dirle parole dolci e rassicuranti. Il cuore le martellava il petto, poteva percepirne i battiti veloci e regolari anche in gola, anche sulle tempie. Iniziò a respirare affannosamente e, nonostante l'inverno di Seattle fosse già rigido, iniziò ad avere caldo. Non riusciva a muoversi, anche se tutto intorno a lei continuava ad avere il suo corso. La sua mente non riusciva a dare una spiegazione logica a ciò che le stava capitando. Sollevò gli occhi al cielo e fece un respiro profondo; faticosamente riuscì a spostarsi dalla posizione in cui si trovava e raggiunse una panchina poco distante. Si sedette e il contatto con il metallo gelido iniziò a farla rinsavire. Un brivido le pervase il corpo e il caldo iniziò ad andarsene; il respiro, così come il battito del cuore, tornarono a farsi regolari. Senza nessun preavviso le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso e, istintivamente, le mani raggiunsero il suo volto, lasciandola poi in balia di un pianto intenso e disperato. Rimase li, inerme, per qualche minuto, finchè iniziò nuovamente a sentire freddo. Ora, la sua mente ricominciava a dare un ordine razionale alle cose e quel pianto disperato aveva avuto il potere di fare sparire quella sensazione di soffocamento che sentiva fino a poco tempo prima. Non era la prima volta che il lavoro la metteva sotto pressione e quella non era nemmeno una delle peggiori giornate della sua vita; ma forse proprio perchè in quel momento specifico non aveva battaglie da combattere, la sua emotività aveva avuto bisogno di esplodere, avendo la meglio sulla ragione.

Arizona si asciugò il volto ancora bagnato dalle lacrime, poi fece un sospiro prendendo consapevolezza del fatto che ciò che aveva appena vissuto, per quanto inaspettato e inspiegabile fosse, le aveva fatto bene. Ora si sentiva davvero meglio, si sentiva alleggerita, come se si fosse tolta un peso dallo stomaco e si rese conto che era riuscita a superare quel momento anche senza il sostegno di Callie. Questo pensiero la rincuorò e le diede la spinta necessaria per alzarsi da quella panchina e tornare a lavoro.

Il turno era finito e Arizona stava aspettando l'ascensore per poi tornare a casa.

'Robbins, te ne vai?' disse Alex giungendo alle spalle della donna.

'Ciao Alex. Si, ho finito il turno e me ne vado a casa'

'Beh, sto andando da Joe a bere qualcosa. So che anche gli altri ci facevano un salto. Unisciti a noi'

'Grazie, ma sono stanca. Credo che per questa volta passerò'

'E dai Robbins, non farti pregare. E' stata una giornata d'inferno. Ci facciamo una birra e poi te ne vai' insistette Alex.

Arizona sorrise pensando che distrarsi un pò avrebbe potuto farle bene 'Vada per la birra'

'Perfetto, allora andiamo'

I due medici lasciarono l'ospedale e si incamminarono verso il bar.

Quella sera veniva trasmessa la partita e il bar era particolarmente affollato. Entrando nel locale, i due amici ci misero un pò ad individuare il tavolo in cui erano seduti il resto dei loro colleghi. Poi li videro e si avvicinarono. Alex salutò tutti frettolosamente poi notò Jo seduta al banco del bar, vicina al mega schermo e la raggiunse.

Arizona invece rimase con gli altri.

'Buonasera a tutti ragazzi' disse

Gli amici risposero allegramente; il clima era decisamente rilassato e tranquillo e Arizona fu felice di essersi lasciata convincere da Alex ad accettare il suo invito. Meredith scherzava con Maggie, mentre Owen e Miranda stavano attuando un interessante dibattito riguardante i drink preparati da Cristina durante la sua breve ma intensa carriera di barista.

'Hei Arizona, siediti qui, ti faccio posto' disse Miranda sorridendo amichevolmente 'Spostati Hunt' aggiunse con decisione voltandosi verso l'uomo che continuava a contraddirla sulle doti di barista dell' ex moglie.

'Grazie' Arizona sorrise, poi posò la giacca e prese posto, ma dopo qualche istante disse 'Miranda, vado a rinfrescarmi un attimo. Ordinami una birra'

La donna si diresse verso il bagno, aprì la porta in maniera sicura e la richiuse immediatamente dietro di se. Poi si voltò e rimase immobile per un istante, quasi senza fiato.

Si trovò davanti lei, girata verso lo specchio e intenta a sistemarsi il trucco. Ebbe un sussulto e il suo battito accellerò improvvisamente. Non potè fare a meno di sorridere ripensando a quello che rappresentava per loro quel bagno. Iniziò a sentire caldo e si rese conto che il suo viso stava per diventare rosso. Avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse, in modo da poter continuare a contemplare industurbata la bellezza della donna che c'era in quel bagno insieme a lei; i capelli lunghi e neri le accarezzavano le spalle, portava dei jeans blu che le fasciavano le sue bellissime gambe e indossava ancora una volta quel giubbino di pelle che la rendeva tremendamente sexy; quel giubbino di pelle che amava sfilarle quando rientravano a casa dopo il lavoro.

Nel sentire il rumore della porta, Callie, sollevò lo sguardo e vide il riflesso di Arizona nello specchio. Rimase impietrita. Non era pronta a sostenere così all'improvviso la sua bellezza assolutamente disarmante, era sempre stata bellissima, con quei capelli dorati e quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo dopo un temporale. Indossava un maglioncino verde scuro un pò scollato che le stava alla perfezione. Sul suo viso era impresso quel sorriso che l'aveva fatta innamorare. Il cuore iniziò a martellarle nel petto e un vortice di sensazioni contrastanti le invasero il corpo.

Entrambe stavano vivendo un terremoto interiore; stavano facendo piccoli passi per riavvicinarsi e ora si trovavano in quel bagno, nel posto in cui tutto era iniziato. Tutto ciò le destabilizzava parecchio, ma ora erano li e avrebbero dovuto affrontare la situazione.

Fu Arizona la prima a parlare, dicendo le prime due parole che le passarono per la mente

'Ortopedia giusto?'

Callie rimase piacevolmente sorpresa da quello che aveva appena sentito e fece un sorriso continuando ad osservare il riflesso dell' ex moglie nello specchio; così rispose ad Arizona voltandosi verso di lei, per poterla guardare in viso 'Se non ricordo male, tu dovresti essere Arizona Robbins e immagino tu mi abbia vista in ospedale'

Le due si guardarono per un attimo in silenzio, scambiandosi uno sguardo che mostrava la consapevolezza per ciò che stava succedendo e poi scoppiarono in una risata.

Arizona si avvicinò a Callie che si era appoggiata al lavandino del bagno, e la imitò, poi abbassando lo sguardo imbarazzata disse 'Scusa, non volevo metterti a disagio, ma sono state le prime parole che mi sono passate per la mente'

'Non scusarti, è qui che è iniziato tutto. E' tutto ok' disse Callie sorridendo.

Arizona percepì la tranquillità nella voce di Callie e alzò lo sguardo. Le due donne si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante e poi la mora ruppe il silenzio.

'Come stai Arizona?'

'Sto bene, almeno credo. E' dura, ma sto bene'

'Lo so, forse non mi crederai ma è dura anche per me'

'Lo so Callie, ti credo. Non c'è un vincitore; abbiamo perso entrambe'

'Già, però stiamo facendo passi in avanti, no? Insomma, fino a qualche settimana fa praticamente non ci parlavamo e invece, guardaci ora. Siamo nel bagno di Joe e abbiamo iniziato una conversazione usando le stesse parole del nostro primo incontro'

Arizona sorrise; a piccoli passi stava cercando di andare avanti e ora, anche in quella situazione, riusciva stranamente a sentirsi a suo agio.

Forse per la prima volta, si stavano parlando e ascoltando sinceramente e questo la rendeva felice e la faceva sentire vincente nella partita che stava giocando contro se stessa.

'Hai ragione Callie. Lasciandomi, mi hai fatto troppo male e mi serviva del tempo per capire cosa volevo. Non ero pronta a farti tornare nella mia vita anche se lo avrei voluto con tutte le mie forse, lo capisci? Avevo bisogno di proteggermi da te nell'unico modo che avevo, cioè tenendoti fuori. Poi sono arrivata ad un punto che mi faceva male anche non avere più nessun dialogo con te e così ho rischiato. Ho rischiato per me, ma ho rischiato per Sofia perchè lei merita di essere felice e può esserlo solo se anche noi lo siamo'

Quelle parole facevano male come un pugno nello stomaco, ma del resto le ragioni di Arizona erano comprensibilissime. Callie vedeva che la donna che aveva davanti non era più la stessa che aveva lasciato settimane prima. Qualcosa in lei stava cambiando e, qualunque cosa fosse, era giusto che venisse fuori.

'Arizona lo capisco. Non parlarci ha reso il tutto ancora più difficile, quindi sono felice se ora hai deciso di farmi tornare nella tua vita. Non sai quante volte avrei voluto dirti qualcosa, ma non l'ho fatto per rispettare la tua volontà. E' stata dura evitarti e faceva male anche a me non avere più un dialogo. Insomma, abbiamo condiviso praticamente tutto e siamo madri; faremo sempre parte l'una della vita dell'altra, perciò tanto vale tentare di farlo al meglio'

'Grazie per avermi lasciato il mio spazio'

Era da molto tempo che le due donne non si sentivano così a loro agio insieme e questa era una sensazione nuova per loro, era la prima volta che stavano affrontando questo tipo di dialogo dopo la loro rottura e lo stavano facendo in modo adulto e maturo.

'Quindi questo bagno lo possiamo definire come il nostro porta fortuna?' disse la mora

'Che?' rispose la bionda con aria decisamente interrogativa

'Questo bagno. Possiamo definirlo il nostro porta fortuna. Qui ha avuto inizio la nostra storia e ora sta avendo inizio questa nuova...qualsiasi cosa sia'

Arizona sorrise e annuì all'affermazione di Callie poi disse 'Sarà meglio che tornare di la adesso, o ci daranno per disperse'

Le due donne si sorrisero sinceramente e lasciarono il bagno.

La serata procedette tranquillamente, fra risate scherzi e birre.

'Si è fatto tardi, io vi saluto' disse Arizona alzandosi dal suo posto

'Aspettami, me ne vado anche io' esordì Callie prendendo la sua giacca

'No, perchè Callie. Se vuoi restare, rimani pure' ribattè Arizona

'Domattina sono di turno. Vi saluto ragazzi' Le due donne si incamminarono verso l'uscita, mentre una Bailey decisamente alticcia disse 'Cinquanta dollari che quelle due tornano insieme nel giro di un anno e io le dovrò sposare di nuovo'

Tutti risero e Meredith le rispose 'Miranda, mi spiace informarti che se torneranno insieme, e se decideranno di sposarsi di nuovo non sarai tu a farlo visto che ora i matrimoni gay sono legali'

Miranda fece il broncio e rivolgendosi al suo bicchiere ormai vuoto disse 'Uh peccato, vorrà dire che sarò la damigella' poi si voltò verso Meredith senza lasciare il bicchiere, e puntandole il dito indice le disse ''Quando' Grey, non 'se' '

Nel frattempo Arizona e Callie raggiunsero l'esterno del locale

'Allora buona notte Callie. A domani'

'No, aspetta. Ti accompagno all'auto'

'Davvero Callie, non è necessario'

'Ma mi fa piacere'

Arizona annuì e le due donne si incamminarono silenziosamente verso l'auto ancora posteggiata nel parcheggio dell'ospedale.

Dopo alcuni metri, fu la bionda a rompere il silenzio

'Sai che Sofia mi ha fatto scrivere la letterina a Santa Claus?'

'Di già? Ma manca ancora più di un mese'

'Lo sai come fa quando si impunta su una cosa; che dire, da qualcuno deve aver pur preso'

'Oh, e sarei io quel qualcuno?' rispose Callie ironicamente

'Lo hai detto tu, non io' le rispose Arizona a tono e poi entrambe si misero a ridere

'Per fortuna c'è internet'

'Callie, starai scherzando. Io non compro i regali di Natale di Sofia su internet'

Callie fece per rispondere ad Arizona, ma la bionda sollevò il dito indice e la interruppe prima che riuscisse a proferire parola '...e non lo farai nemmeno tu'

'Andiamo Arizona, ti rendi conto cosa vuol dire andare in giro per centri commerciali nel periodo natalizio? E' un suicidio'

'Manca ancora più di un mese, lo hai detto tu. Quindi abbiamo tutto il tempo di organizzarci per farlo senza essere travolte dalla ressa dell'ultimo momento'

'Ok, ti dico solo tre parole 'Amazon' e 'consegna a domicilio' '

'Intanto sono quattro parole e poi no. I regali di Sofia non li prenderemo su internet. Se ti va di accompagnarmi bene, altrimenti andrò da sola'

Callie adorava questo modo di impuntarsi di Arizona per ciò a cui teneva davvero. Era una cosa che aveva sempre amato di lei e anche ora le scaldava il cuore. Ma ancora di più, le scaldava il cuore il fatto che volesse che andassero insieme.

'E va bene, hai vinto. Andremo al centro commerciale. Chiederò a Meredith di tenerci Sofia'

Il volto di Arizona si illuminò in uno splendido sorriso 'ci divertiremo vedrai' disse con lo stesso entusiasmo che usava Sofia quando le veniva concesso qualcosa che voleva

'si, lo immagino' rispose Callie con un falso sarcasmo che aveva l'unico scopo di mascherare la felicità che stava provando in realtà.

Le due donne arrivarono all'auto e si salutarono.

'Allora grazie per avermi accompagnata. Buona notte Callie'

'E' stato un piacere. Buona notte Arizona' rispose la mora che poi si incamminò verso il suo palazzo. Dopo un paio di metri si fermò e si girò nuovamente verso Arizona

'A proposito, da chi ha preso la testardaggine nostra figlia?'

Le due si sorrisero e di diressero ognuna verso la propria abitazione.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitolo 9

'Hei Meredith aspettami' disse Callie rincorrendo l'amica fin dentro l'ascensore

'Hei Callie buongiorno, allora come va? C'è per caso qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?' chiese Meredith con un espressione allusiva sul volto

'Cosa dovrei dirti?'

'Andiamo, non fare la finta tonta. Hai capito benissimo a cosa mi riferisco'

'Diciamo che è stata una serata piacevole' rispose Callie alzando le spalle

'Piacevole? Non essere riduttiva. Racconta o devo offrirti tequila e cheesburger per farti parlare?'

Callie continuava a starsene in silenzio fissando le porte dell'ascensore, ma in realtà, davanti ai suoi occhi scorrevano le immagini della serata trascorsa da Joe. Nelle settimane precendenti a quella sera, tante volte avrebbe voluto parlare con Arizona per chiederle come stava, ma la bionda la aveva sempre tenuta lontanta. Era stato difficile sopportare tutta quella distanza, guardare impotente, crescere fra loro quel muro che le tenteva divise; ma Arizona si sentiva ferita ed era comprensibile che le servisse del tempo per prendere le distanze da tutto quello che le aveva travolte. Tante volte guardandola da lontano, Callie si era sentita in colpa per come erano andate le cose; ma il loro matrimonio era arrivato ad un punto di non ritorno e il peso di tutto quello che avevano passato nell'ultimo anno avrebbe continuato inesorabilmente a schiacciarle. Ma ora, per quanto difficile e doloroso fosse, entrambe stavano ricominciando lentamente a respirare. Avevano bisogno di conoscere e accettare le nuove persone che erano diventate e l'unico modo che avevano per farlo, era stando separate.

Ma poi si erano ritrovate in quel bagno in cui tutto era iniziato e le sensazioni, le emozioni e la gioia che le aveva vedere il riflesso di Arizona nello specchio, erano state esattamente le stesse che aveva provato quando le loro labbra si erano sfiorate la prima volta.

Meredith continuava a guardare Callie, in attesa che quest'ultima dicesse qualcosa, ma appena capì che l'amica avrebbe continuato a fissare l'ascensore con sguardo inebetito, interruppe il silenzio

'Callie! Pensi di dirmi qualcosa d'altro o vuoi che lasci un pò di privaci a te e alle porte dell'ascensore?'

Callie scosse velocemente la testa due volte, come a doversi destare dai suoi pensieri

'Che? Puoi ripetere? Non ti stavo ascoltando'

'Si, me ne sono accorta. Ti ho chiesto di dirmi qualcos'altro'

'Che vuoi che ti dica. Abbiamo parlato come non facevamo da tempo ed è stato tutto così naturale, così inaspettato. Mi faceva male il fatto che mi avesse chiuso fuori dalla sua vita e l'altra sera mi ha detto che ora si sente pronta a farmici rientrare. E ne sono felice'

'E tu che le hai detto?'

'Che avrei voluto provare a parlarle già da tempo ma che stavo rispettando il suo volere e che il fatto di poter far parte di nuovo della sua vita, mi rende felice'

'Ma tu che intenzioni hai? La ami ancora?'

'Certo che la amo ancora, l'amore non è mai stato il problema fra noi; è stato tutto il resto che ci ha distrutto lentamente. Che intenzioni ho? Non lo so Meredith. Averla vicino mi toglie il fiato, ma me lo toglie anche averla lontano. Non voglio pensare troppo, ho deciso di prendere ciò che viene. Ho bisogno di tempo e di spazio per pensare e credo serva anche a lei. L'unica nostra certezza è Sofia e tutto ciò che facciamo, lo facciamo per renderla il più felice possibile'

'Capisco. Beh, sai che quando hai bisogno di cheesburger e tequila, io ci sono' disse Meredith sorridendo

'A proposito di Sofia. Dovrei chiederti un favore. Il primo giorno in cui non sei di turno e in cui non lo siamo nemmeno io e Arizona, dovresti tenercela; dobbiamo andare in giro per centri commerciali a prendere i suoi regali di Natale' disse Callie evidenziando il suo poco entusiasmo nell'andare in giro a fare acquisti.

'Centri commerciali?!' chiese Meredith con tono sorpreso 'Ti ricordo che c'è internet' aggiunse sarcasticamente.

'Lo so, grazie' rispose la mora a tono 'spiegalo anche ad Arizona. Mi ha categoricamente impedito di prendere i regali da li'

'Ok dai, ci vediamo a pranzo e ne parliamo meglio'

Le due sorrisero e la loro conversazione venne interrotta dal suono dell'ascensore che indicava il loro arrivo al piano. Le due amiche si salutarono, dando inizio alla loro giornata lavorativa.

La mattinata passò abbastanza regolarmente: un paio di interventi di routine per Meredith e approfondimenti sulla ricerca delle protesi robotiche per Callie.

All'ora di pranzo, le due donne, si incontrarono alla caffetteria dell'ospedale come stabilito e iniziarono a parlare del più e del meno. Di li a poco arrivò anche Arizona che, vedendole, le raggiunse e si sedette insieme a loro.

'Ciao Arizona. Stavo appunto chiedendo a Meredith quando può tenerci Sofia'

'Uh si. Meredith, non lo trovi bellissimo; lo shopping natalizio, gli addobbi, la musica, Santa Claus, lo spirito del Natale' disse Arizona con aria sognante.

Meredith la guardava perplessa e molto cinicamente rispose 'Già; i centri commerciali stracolmi, la confusione, le persone impazzite. Molto meglio Amazon, un divano e una bottiglia di vino rosso'

'Oddio, tu sei il signor Scruge! Mi spiace, ma il tuo cinismo non avrà la meglio su di me' rispose il chirurgo pediatrico sorridendo.

Callie rise sentendo le parole pronunciate da Arizona. Era da tempo che non la vedeva così ed era felice di vedere in lei un barlume di serenità. L'idea di immergersi nel caos dello shopping natalizio non la entusiasmava, ma se questo era il prezzo da pagare per vedere Arizona così felice, allora lo avrebbe fatto senza pensarci nemmeno un istante.

Meredith la guardò senza dire altro, poi spostò lo sguardo su Callie 'E tu non ridere perchè lo so che ti alletta molto di più la mia soluzione, anzichè la sua'

'Si beh hai ragione, però...e tenetevi forte entrambe per quello che sto per dire...' poi fece un respiro profondo e terminò la frase '...scelgo il centro commerciale'

Arizona sorrise e rivolgendosi a Meredith disse 'Visto? Lo spirito natalizio sta avendo la meglio anche su di lei'

Meredith scosse il capo e sorrise. Le tre donne rimasero al tavolino ancora un pò. Riuscendo a far coincidere i vari turni di tutte e tre, stabilirono che il giorno dedicato allo shopping natalizio sarebbe stato venerdì pomeriggio.

'Ciao Callie, che ci fai nel mio reparto?' chiese una sorpresa e sorridente Arizona

'Ciao Arizona. Mi ha appena chiamato Meredith. Dice che la Bailey ha avuto un contrattempo e oggi pomeriggio non può operare, quindi le ha chiesto di sostituirla'

Il sorriso di Arizona sparì 'Quindi non può tenerci Sofia' disse

Callie annuì, confermando ciò che aveva appena detto la pediatra 'Si, e nelle prossime settimane non ha nemmeno un minuto libero. A questo punto le alternative restano due: o Amazon, o a prendere i regali andiamo separatamente'

Improvvisamente il volto di Arizona si illuminò di nuovo e Callie sapeva bene che quell'espressione significava solo una cosa: Arizona stava architettando qualcosa. Infatti, appena la bionda aprì bocca, la mora ebbe la conferma di ciò che aveva capito.

'Oppure possiamo andare domenica'

'Domenica! Sei pazza! Di domenica al centro commerciale!'

'Certo Callie. Più tempo aspettiamo e più sarà difficile trovare quello che ci serve. Non preoccuparti, avviso io Mer'

Callie rimase ammutolita; l'entusiasmo di Arizona era contagioso e l'unica cosa che fu in grado di dire fu 'Ok, vada per domenica'

Arizona si sfregò le mani e, sorridendo disse 'Chiamo subito Meredith'

Il cercapersone di Callie suonò e il chirurgo ortopedico dovette tornare al suo reparto.

Era una serena e fredda mattina invernale. Callie e Arizona si incontrarono nel parcheggio del centro commerciale poco prima dell'ora di pranzo. La mora aveva accompagnato la bambina da Meredith e poi si era diretta verso il luogo dell'appuntamento con Arizona. Avevano optato per l'ora di pranzo, nel tentativo di schivare la ressa della domenica pomeriggio. Entrambe arrivarono puntuali; entrambe sorridenti al pensiero della giornata che le avrebbe attese.

Arizona era particolarmente entusiasta; amava il Natale, l'atmosfera che si respirava, i colori, le luci, i profumi di caramelle e dolciumi che si sentivano nell'aria. Tutto ciò la rendeva felice e spensierata e, quest'anno più degli altri, aveva la necessità di sentirsi così.

Vide l'inconfodibile auto di Callie raggiungere il parcheggio e si incamminò nella sua direzione. Dopo qualche istante, la donna uscì dal veicolo e si guardò intorno, vedendo subito Arizona che le andava incontro.

'Hei ciao!' disse la mora con un sorriso

'Ciao Callie. Pronta?' rispose Arizona facendo anch'essa un grande sorriso.

Le due donne si incamminarono verso l'ingresso del centro commerciale già addobbato a festa poi si diressero nel negozio di giocattoli.

Non appena entrarono, si soffermarono un attimo sulla soglia per ammirare lo spettacolo che si prospettava loro davanti.

Grandi palle colorate che si illuminavano pendevano dal soffitto, contornando una grossa slitta guidata da Santa Claus e colma di regali, alberi di Natale di tutte le misure e tutti perfettamente decorati erano posti ai lati delle varie corsie, fiocchi di neve modellati nella lana bianca e impreziositi da brillantini azzurri e grigi facevano da sfondo ad uno splendido paesaggio che ritraeva il paese di Santa Claus, musica e canti di Natale scaldavano quell'enorme ambiente.

Arizona rimase ammutolita davanti al calore che le emanava quello spettacolo e il suo volto si illuminò con uno splendido sorriso che le partiva direttamente dal cuore.

Callie rimase silenziosa ad osservare le decorazioni del negozio, ma soprattutto, l'incantevole effetto che stavano avendo su Arizona. Era bellissimo vederla così felice e serena e se avesse potuto, avrebbe fermato il tempo per poter continuare a guardarla.

Arizona si girò verso Callie e notando il modo in cui la stava fissando, le chiese 'Che c'è? Perchè mi guardi così?'

'Sei bellissima' rispose Callie, non riuscendo a dire nulla di diverso. Semplicemente perchè era vero. Arizona era bellissima; lo era sempre, anche quando era seria, quindi, in quel momento era uno degli spettacoli più belli che Callie avesse mai visto.

Arizona arrossì leggermente e poi disse 'Andiamo?'

Callie annuì e le due donne iniziarono la loro ricerca dei regali di Natale. Dopo svariati minuti di ricerca, Callie disse 'Arizona, questo posto è immenso. Ci vorrà una vita a trovare quello che stiamo cercando'

'Già. Dai, proviamo in quelle due corsie e se non troviamo nulla, andremo a chiedere al commesso'

Callie annuì ed entrambe entrarono nella corsia dei peluche. Arizona non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione a iniziò a premere i pulsanti sulle zampette dei peluche che gli avrebbero fatto emettere il loro verso. Ogni volta che premeva un pulsante, si girava verso Callie guardandola con l'espressione tipica che assumono i bambini quando fanno una marachella.

Callie la guardava divertita e le disse 'Arizona sembri una bambina. Smetti di far suonare i pupazzi; ci guardano tutti'

'E allora? Lascia che guardino. Non essere noiosa 'Miss Scruge'. Perchè invece di dirmi di smettere, non lo fai anche tu?'

'Miss Scruge?' rispose Callie con tono falsamente offeso 'Adesso ti faccio vedere io chi è Miss Scruge!' e in tutta risposta a ciò che stava facendo Arizona, Callie si diresse verso gli strumenti musicali e iniziò a suonare la chitarra. Arizona guardò divertita la reazione della mora e si diresse verso di lei, guardandosi intorno nel tentativo di individuare qualche oggetto che le avrebbe permesso di giocare al rialzo in quella bizzarra sfida che si era innescata fra loro. Quando la raggiunse, si posizionò dietro la tastiera e iniziò a pigiarne i tasti. Callie, di rimando, fissandola negli occhi e alzando un sopracciglio, si diresse verso la batteria. In quel momento, un commesso che si trovava li vicino, vedendo quello che le due donne stavano facendo, si avvicinò loro e le ammonì.

Entrambe diventarono rosse come peperoni e poi scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata carica di gioia e felicità. Dopo alcuni istanti si ricomposero e tornarono alla ricerca dei giochi per Sofia.

'Oh! Guarda Callie' disse Arizona sventolando davanti al naso dell'altra donna un piccolo peluche a forma di pollo 'Guarda che occhi dolci che ha!'

'Arizona! E' un pollo! Non ho mai capito perchè ti piacciono tanto. Dai, cerchiamo i regali di Sofia'

Arizona alzò le spalle e posò il pupazzo, seguendo Callie nella loro ricerca.

'Senti, qui non ne veniamo a capo. Vado a chiedere ad un commesso. Aspettami qui' disse Callie ad Arizona.

Dopo circa quindici minuti Callie, con il regalo di Sofia stretto fra le mani, tornò al punto in cui Arizona la stava ancora aspettanto, ma non appena la vide, rimase con la bocca spalancata.

Nell'attesa, Arizona, si era procurata un carrello e lo aveva riempito di giocattoli, dolciumi e pupazzi. Il volto della bionda era illuminato nuovamente da uno splendido sorriso e, con aria soddisfatta e compiaciuta disse 'Mi stavo annoiando'

'Arizona, che cosa pensi di farci con tutta quella roba. Vuoi portare doni a tutti i bambini di Seattle?'

'Non essere noiosa Miss Scruge. Prova ad immaginarti il sorriso di Sofia quando si sveglierà la mattina di Natale, con questi regali sotto l'albero. Sarà bellissimo! Oh, hai trovato il suo regalo!' esclamò infine con travolgente entusiasmo.

Callie, rimase ammutolita davanti a quella scena, poi un sorriso amaro le calò sul volto 'Quindi starà da te la notte di Natale?'

L'espressione di Arizona cambiò; travolta dall'entusiasmo di quegli acquisti, per un momento non aveva pensato all'atto pratico della questione. Sofia era la loro bambina e non era giusto che una di loro tre venisse privata dalla magia di quel momento. Si fece seria e facendo un respiro, disse timidamente a Callie 'Beh, se per te va bene, potresti venire a dormire da me, nell'altra camera da letto'

Callie non si aspettava quella proposta. Era un nuovo piccolo passo, non erano più state sotto lo stesso tetto, ma era per Sofia 'Oh, se per te va bene, va bene anche per me. Grazie'

Arizona annuì in modo serio e poi sorrise 'Bene, allora questa questione è risolta. Ora dobbiamo solo pensare a come portare a casa tutta questa roba.'

Callie sorrise di rimando e le due donne si diressero verso le casse.

'Ecco, e questo è l'ultimo' disse Arizona rivolgendosi a Callie mentre posavano l'ultimo regalo sul letto della stanza degli ospiti di Arizona.

'Se non avessimo avuto due auto, non ce l'avremo mai fatta a caricare tutto' disse Callie uscendo dalla stanza.

'Già, vuoi qualcosa da bere?' disse Arizona mentre chiudeva a chiave la stanza, onde evitare che Sofia vedesse i suoi regali prima del tempo.

'Si grazie...' rispose Callie mentre il suo cellulare iniziò a suonare 'E' Meredith'. L'espressione della donna mutò improvvisamente. Arizona si fermò a guardarla e anche il suo sguardo si rabbuiò. 'Si Meredith, grazie. Arriviamo subito'

'Che succede?' incalzò la bionda

'Arizona è Sofia. Ha dei forti dolori alla pancia. Meredith dice che potrebbe essere appendicite. La sta portando in ospedale, ci aspetta la. Andiamo, guido io'

Arizona annuì e le due donne si diressero in ospedale. Durante il tragitto in auto, il volto di Arizona era serio e teso. Callie se ne accorse 'Arizona non preoccuparti, è solo appendicite e Sofia è con Meredith, cerca di stare tranquilla'

la bionda guardò la donna al volante ma non disse nulla.

Quando arrivarono in ospedale, Meredith indossava già il camice. Le stava aspettando fuori dal comparto operatorio.

'Meredith, abbiamo fatto il prima possibile' disse Callie

'Come sta?' chiese Arizona allarmata

'Sta bene, ma deve essere operata. La stanno già preparando'

'Ok, vado a lavarmi, aspettate me prima di cominciare' disse Arizona in tono deciso.

'Arizona, sei sua madre. Non puoi operarla' disse Callie.

'Si Callie, ma sono anche la padrona dell'ospedale e quella è mia figlia; quindi ora andrò a lavarmi' ribattè Arizona duramente e iniziando a muoversi, con l'intenzione di raggiungere le porte del comparto operatorio. Callie rimase ammutolita e guardò Meredith, la quale, si mise davnti ad Arizona bloccandole il passaggio 'Arizona calmati. La opererò io' disse il chirurgo generale tentando di tranquillizzare la pediatra

'Con tutto il rispetto, Meredith, ma quella è mia figlia e la opererò io'

'Con tutto il rispetto, Arizona, proprio perchè quella è tua figlia, tu ti comporterai come qualsiasi altro genitore e starai fuori dalla sala operatoria. Se ti fa stare più tranquilla, potrai assistere all'intervento dalla galleria, ma nulla di più' ribattè con tono secco e deciso Meredith. Poi rivolse uno sguardo a Callie e le due donne si fecero un cenno con la testa, dopo il quale, il chirurgo sparì dietro alle porte del comparto operatorio

'Al diavolo!' disse Arizona incamminandosi verso la galleria.

Callie e Arizona stavano attentamente seguendo l'intervento sulla piccola Sofia. Tutto procedeva tranquillamente, ma la tensione che c'era in galleria, si poteva tagliare col coltello. Callie era preoccupata per la sua bambina, ma la razione di Arizona le sembrava comunque esagerata, così decise di interrompere il silenzio fra loro

'Sta andando tutto bene'

Arizona non rispose, ma Callie proseguì per la sua strada 'Arizona' disse aspettando che la donna si voltasse verso di lei. Gli occhi della bionda erano carichi di ansia e preoccupazione e la cosa non passò inosservata alla mora che ripetè 'sta andando tutto bene, cerca di calmarti'

'Lo vedo da me Callie, sono un chirurgo pediatrico' rispose Arizona acidamente

Callie fece un sospiro tentando di reprimere la sua reazione istintiva di rispondere altrettanto acidamente.

Arizona scosse la testa infastidita dal fatto che Callie non comprendesse il motivo della sua agitazione e, altrettanto infastidita dal fatto che si mostrasse così tranquilla mentre la loro bambina era sdraiata su un tavolo operatorio.

'Possibile che non capisci?' sbottò Arizona 'E' anche tua figlia quella. Come fai a stare così tranquilla?'

Callie girò lentamente lo sguardo verso Arizona, che la stava guardando a sua volta 'Non sono tranquilla Arizona, sono preoccupata quanto te, ma cerco di essere obiettiva: si tratta solo di appendicite ed è Meredith che sta operando'

"Solo": questa parola mandò su tutte le furie Arizona '"Solo" Callie? Fai sul serio? Come diavolo fai a non capire. La prima volta che Sofia è stata su quel tavolo, sono stata io a farle battere il cuore e dopo poche settimane è dovuta tornarci e ha rischiato di dissanguarsi. E io ero li e non ho avuto il coraggio di stare dentro alla sala con lei. E adesso è di nuovo su quel dannato tavolo e le uniche cose che tu sai dirmi sono di calmarmi perchè è "solo" appendicite!' Arizona scosse nervosamente la testa mentre i suoi occhi iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime che decise di rimandare indietro e tornò a guardare dentro la sala operatoria.

Callie rimase spiazzata dal tono e dalle parole di Arizona, e dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro le rispose 'Quello è il passato. E' successo, ma ora lei sta bene, per questo ti dico che è "solo" appendicite. Sofia è forte e ha già superato prove più dure di questa'. Il tono di Callie era duro e deciso. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di litigare con Arizona proprio ora, così, dopo averle detto queste ultime parole, decise di rimanere in silenzio.

L'intervento durò ancora mezz'ora; al termine della quale Meredith alzò la testa e fece un cenno alle due donne per indicare loro che l'intervento era andato bene. Entrambe fecero un sospiro di sollievo e la tensione, lentamente, iniziò a dissolversi

'Andiamo da lei' disse Callie e Arizona annuì seguendo la donna.

Fuori dalla stanza di Sofia, Meredith stava tranquillizzando Callie, ma soprattutto Arizona, sull'intervento.

'Senti Meredith, mi spiace per prima. Ho esagerato' disse la bionda con tono pentito

'Non preoccuparti Arizona, lo capisco' rispose Meredith sorridendole

'Vado da lei e grazie di tutto. Anche per averla tenuta oggi pomeriggio' disse Arizona congedandosi dalle altre due donne.

La piccola Sofia stava ancora dormendo per effetto dell'anestesia. Arizona si sedette accanto a lei e le posò un dolce bacio sulla fronte, stringendole delicatamente la manina.

Callie era appoggiata allo stipite della porta osservando la scena che si stava svolgendo all'interno della stanza, ripensando all'intensa giornata che stava vivendo. Era stato bellissimo passare quelle ore spensierate insieme ad Arizona, alla donna che aveva sempre amato e che tutt'ora amava: ore felici, in cui avevano riso e scherzato come non facevano da tempo, ore che le avevano scaldato il cuore. Poi Sofia: la loro amata bambina, che ora sembrava dormire così serena con la sua mamma accanto che le stringeva la mano. E infine la discussione in galleria: la reazione di Arizona era stata così dura e forse esagerata, ma comunque comprensibile perchè Sofia era tutto il suo mondo, soprattutto ora, e il vederla distesa su quel tavolo, immobile e indifesa, le aveva riportato alla mente una delle paure più grandi della sua vita.

Callie fece un sospiro ed entrò nella stanza andandosi a sedere dall'altra parte del letto e stringendo l'altra manina della piccola.

Arizona alzò lo suardo e gli occhi delle due donne rimasero immersi gli uni negli altri per alcuni istanti. Quelli azzurri della bionda, divennero ferocemente lucidi e una lacrima le solcò il viso. Callie rimase immobile e sentì il suo cuore accellerare improvvisamente, sollevò una mano e con il pollice raccolse la lacrima di Arizona, che chiuse gli occhi sotto a quel tocco delicato e gentile.

Quando li riaprì, Callie tolse lentamente la mano e continuò a guardarla.

'Ci pensi mai a lui?' sussurrò Arizona spostando lo sguardo su Sofia 'Parlo del bambino che abbiamo perso. Ci pensi mai? Perchè io ci penso'

Il cuore di Callie perse un battito. Non si aspettava quella domanda e faticosamente riuscì a rispondere 'Si, ci penso'

'E a cosa pensi?'

'Penso a come sarebbe stato. Me lo immagino con i tuoi stessi occhi e il tuo stesso sorriso. Sarebbe stato bello crescerlo insieme a Sofia, vederli crescere insieme, vederci crescere insieme' poi Callie si fermò un attimo di parlare, poi proseguì 'E tu a cosa pensi?'

Arizona fece un sorriso 'Penso che sarebbe stato belle avere il pancione, tu che mi coccolavi e viziavi. Sarebbe stato bello vederti arrivare nella mia stanza insieme a Sofia, subito dopo il parto. Sarebbe stato bello stringerlo forte a me. L'avrei protetto da tutto e tutti. Lo avrei amato con tutta me stessa, lo amavo già con tutta me stessa' la voce della donna si fece strozzata nel pronunciare queste ultime parole.

Anche gli occhi di Callie si fecero lucidi

'invece l'ho perso' Arizona pronunciò queste parole che avevano lo stesso effetto di un pugno nello stomaco.

'Lo abbiamo perso' rispose Callie con tono gentile, cercando di fare capire ad Arizona quanto il dolore di quella perdita avesse colpito anche lei

'Già, lo abbiamo perso, ma tu non c'eri' disse tristemente e consapevolmente Arizona.

Queste parole colpirono Callie come una doccia gelata 'Arizona io...' tentò di rispondere Callie, ma Arizona la interruppe '..stavi operando, lo so. Lo so Callie che mentre operi, i tuoi pazienti vengono prima di tutto.'

'Arizona, mi dispiace. Lo sai. Era anche mio figlio e ne ho sofferto anche io'

'Lo so Callie, ma lui era dentro di me. Anche se per poco, lui ha vissuto dentro di me e non puoi nemmeno lontanamente immaginare come io mi sia sentita, non lo hai mai voluto capire, non hai mai capito quante cose ci fossero racchiuse nella perdita del bambino'

'Arizona, non dire così. Sei ingiusta, sono stata male anche io'

'Non credo di essere ingiusta, ti dico solo quello che sento. Ma non sono arrabbiata con te, non più. Ti sto parlando serenamente. Sai, non mi ha ferito tanto il fatto che tu non sia venuta a quell'ecografia, mi ha ferito il fatto che tu te ne fossi completamente dimenticata; mi ha ferito il fatto che quando ne abbiamo parlato tu te ne sei andata sbattendo la porta; mi sono sentita ferita quando mi hai fatto sentire in colpa perchè non me la sentivo di riprovarci e mi hai fatto sentire come se con quella decisione ti avessi tradita'

Callie continuava ad ascoltare ammutolita. Non era abituata a parlare con Arizona in questo modo. Ora, la donna che aveva davanti, era diversa, stava cambiando e non aveva più paura di dire ciò che provava. Callie si sentiva spiazzata da questo cambiamento, al punto che, sentendo quelle parole, e vedendo il modo tranquillo e sereno, seppur doloroso, in cui Arizona le pronunciava, non potè fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa. Non sapeva cosa dire; forse la cosa più giusta era scusarsi, ma allo stesso tempo, le sembrava che porgendo delle semplici scuse avrebbe minimizzato i sentimenti di Arizona.

La bionda non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo dalla sua piccola e non le importava nemmeno di sentire le parole di Callie; era solo sollevata di essere riuscita a dire quelle cose che da troppo tempo si portava dentro.

In quel momento Sofia iniziò a svegliarsi e dopo qualche minuto, i suoi occhi erano spalancati verso le sue mamme

'Mi fa male il cerotto' disse la piccola, toccandosi il punto in cui era stata operata 'Mamma toglimi il cerotto' disse rivolgendosi a Callie

'Amore, non è il cerotto, è il pancino che ti fa male. Ti faceva tanto male la pancia, allora zia Meredith ti ha tolto il dolore. Vedrai che fra qualche giorno starai bene'

Sofia sorrise e poi chiese 'Ma sarò a casa quando arriva Santa Claus?'

Le due donne si guardarono e si sorrisero, poi Arizona guardò la sua bambina e disse 'Sarai a casa e sarai in gran forma per aprire i tuoi regali'

La piccola sorrise nuovamente e poi, rabbuiandosi chiese 'Ma a casa di mamma Callie non c'è il camino, come fa Santa Claus a vedere il fumo e a portarmi i miei regali?'

'Di quello non devi preoccuparti piccola' rispose Arizona 'Tu e mamma Callie dormirete da me, così potremo accendere in camino e Santa Claus non si sbaglierà'

Il tono dolce di Arizona e i sorrisi amorevoli delle sue mamme, fecero tornare il buon umore alla piccola Sofia, che chiese immediatamente che le fosse letta una favola.

Ora, l'atmosfera di quella stanza si era decisamente alleggerita, anche se, il pensiero delle parole di Arizona, avevano lasciato una nota di tristezza nel cuore di Callie.


	10. Chapter 10

Erano circa le sette e trenta del mattino. Arizona era di ottimo umore; quella mattina si era svegliata ancora prima che la sveglia suonasse ed era già seduta al tavolo della cucina a gustarsi il primo caffè della giornata leggendo un quotidiano, quando sentì suonare alla porta.

Sorpresa, Arizona, si alzò ed andò ad aprire. Si trovò davanti un giovane ed infreddolito ragazzo in tenuta da lavoro.

'Buongiorno, posso aiutarla?'

'Buongiorno. Lei è la signora Robbins?' chiese, e dopo il cenno affermativo della donna, il ragazzo aggiunse 'sono il fattorino della Garden-store Center, c'è una consegna per lei'

'Oh, ma io non ho ordinato nulla' rispose lei stupita.

'Tenga, questo è per lei' aggiunse il fattorino passando un biglietto ad Arizona e, successivamente, dirigendosi verso il furgone pieno zeppo di alberi di Natale.

"Mi rifiuto di addobbare a festa un tristissimo albero finto.

I tre fantasmi del Natale hanno fatto il loro dovere."

A dopo ;)

Miss Scruge

Arizona scosse la testa e non potè fare a meno di farsi scappare un sorriso. Quel gesto tanto inaspettato, quanto gradito, stava contribuendo a far migliorare ulteriormente l'umore già ottimo, con cui si era svegliata poco prima.

Il ragazzo delle consegne sistemò l'albero in un lato del salotto, ad un paio di metri dal camino, vicino alla finestra, poi se ne andò, lasciano Arizona ad ammirare divertita quel nuovo ornamento che le avrebbe fatto compagnia ancora per qualche settimana. Doveva ammetterlo, Callie aveva fatto un'ottima scelta; l'abete non era eccessivamente grande, ma aveva folti rami, di un colore verde scuro e intenso. Emanava un piacevole profumo; sapeva di nuovo, di fresco, di buono e Arizona non riusciva a fare a meno di immaginare come sarebbe stato bello vederlo tutto addobbato e pieno di luci colorate.

Callie e Sofia sarebbero arrivate di li a poco e Arizona voleva godersi in pieno ogni istante trascorso insieme alla sua bambina; oltretutto, quella era la prima volta che avrebbero passato tanto tempo tutte e tre insieme da dopo la separazione. Del resto, era già da qualche settimana che lei e Callie avevano ripreso a parlarsi, quindi, insieme a Sofia, sarebbe stata una giornata perfetta.

Con il sorriso ben impresso sul volto, la donna, tornò in cucina per finire di guastarsi il suo caffè, mentre mentalmente ripassava tutte le cose che avrebbe dovuto fare quel giorno.

Voleva fare una sorpresa a Sofia, così aprì la dispensa ed estrasse tutti gli ingredienti necessari per preparare dei biscotti di Natale.

Le doti culinarie di Arizona non erano delle migliori; infatti, anche questa volta, i dolci che preparò, non risultarono esatamente come se li era figurati nella sua testa, ma il profumo che avevano lasciato in casa era squisito e questo le bastò a farla sentire soddisfatta del suo lavoro.

Di li a poco il campanello suonò nuovamente: erano Callie e Sofia.

Quando Arizona aprì la porta, il suo volto si illuminò con un bellissimo sorriso. La sua bambina era tutta infagottata con un cappellino e una sciarpa verde, che le lasciavano intravedere a malapena gli occhi sorridenti e le guance paffute arrossate dal freddo, la giacca color giallo canarino la rendeva goffa nei movimenti, ma dolcissima. Portava un piccolo zainetto che faticava a stare chiuso, per quanti colori e giocattoli conteneva. Stringeva forte la mano di Callie, ma non appena vide mamma Arizona, lasciò la presa e si tuffò fra le sue braccia.

Callie sorrise amorevolmente vedendo quella scena. Gli occhi felici e rilassati delle due donne si incontrarono e dopo qualche istante, entrarono tutte e tre in casa.

Liberatasi da tutti gli indumenti che la imprigionavano, Sofia corse nella sua stanza e iniziò a salutare tutti i suoi peluche, lasciando Callie e Arizona da sole. Entrambe sentirono un velo di imbarazzo. Callie non era più tornata in quella casa, se non per accompagnare velocemente Sofia e quella era la prima volta che si sarebbe trattenuta tutto il giorno e tutta la notte. Arizona stava capendo solo in quel momento la grandezza del passo che aveva fatto proponendo a Callie di restare anche a dormire. Tutto era stato fatto per la piccola ma, in fondo, la cosa rendeva felici anche loro due.

'Beh, allora ti è piaciuto l'albero?' disse Callie fissando l'abete mentre si teneva le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans

'Si, non me lo aspettavo' rispose Arizona sorridendo e assumendo la stessa posizione della mora 'ti piace dove l'ho fatto mettere?'

'Si, vicino alla finestra. Così lo si può vedere illuminato anche dall'esterno' affermò Callie sorridendo

'Già, l'ho fatto mettere li proprio per quello' confermò Arizona contraccambiando il sorriso 'Dai, mettiti comoda. Non devo mica dirtelo io, fai come se fossi a casa tua' disse la bionda rendendosi immediatamente conto della gaffe che aveva fatto 'Scusa, io non volevo...' aggiunse, tentando di sistemare la cosa in qualche modo.

L'espressione di Callie si fece seria e di rimando rispose 'Non preoccuparti, non hai detto nulla che non sia vero. Allora vado a sistemare le mie cose nella stanza degli ospiti. Conosco la strada' e si diresse verso la stanza da letto.

Per un istante Arizona rimase immobile a fissare Callie che percorreva il corridoio per raggiungere la stanza da letto; la stessa stanza in cui aveva dormito in quei trenta giorni di terapia. Poi fece un respiro e tornò in cucina per sistemare le stoviglie utilizzate per fare i biscotti.

Dopo alcuni minuti la raggiunse Callie 'Beh, mi prendo una tazza di caffè'

'Certo, serviti pure' rispose un'imbarazzata Arizona 'Senti, mi spiace per quello che ho detto prima' aggiunse sinceramente dispiaciuta

'Non preoccuparti, in fondo, dobbiamo imparare a fare i conti con questa realtà' disse, consapevolmente Callie e Arizona non riuscì a fare altro che annuire. Poi Callie cambiò discorso, riportando la conversazione ad un livello più leggero

'Che profumo, hai fatto i biscotti?'

'Si, beh, non sono venuti esattamente come li immaginavo, ma a Sofia piaceranno...almeno lo spero' rispose Arizona sorridendo 'Ne vuoi sentire uno?'

'Certo' rispose Callie.

Arizona prese il cestino dalla credenza e lo diede a Callie che, vedendo le forme che avevano, non riuscì a trattenere una risatina. Arizona inclinò la testa e disse 'Sono biscotti artistici, scommetto che tu non saresti in grado di farli così' e poi sorrise.

Callie rispose al sorriso e ne assaggiò uno, complimentandosi poi con Arizona per il sapore delizioso.

Come un piccolo tornado, Sofia, raggiunse le sue mamme in cucina e prendendole per mano, le tirò fino al soggiorno per iniziare ad addobbare l'albero di Natale.

Callie si diresse nello scantinato per prendere lo scatolone con le varie decorazioni, mentre Arizona e Sofia rimasero nel soggiorno. La piccola si sedette davanti al tavolino posto di fronte al divano e aprì il suo zainetto, estraendone colori sgargianti, brillantini e adesivi e un album pieno zeppo di disegni natalizi da colorare.

'Mamma possiamo colorare questi disegni e metterli sull'albero che abbiamo scelto io e la mamma?'

'Si, ma sono tanto grandi. Perchè non facciamo una cosa; i disegni li appendiamo alla finestra e per l'albero disegnamo delle palline tutte colorate?' propose Arizona accarezzando la testolina della piccola e facendole un grande sorriso

'Si, va bene' rispose Sofia entusiasta 'ma tu lo fai con me? E ci può aiutare anche mamma Callie?'

'Certo Amore mio, facciamo tutto quello che vuoi. Allora da cosa iniziamo?'

'Tieni, tu colora Santa Claus e io faccio le palline' disse la piccola, passando un disegno e dei colori ad Arizona.

Quando Callie risalì dallo scantinato, si trovò davanti Sofia ed Arizona impegnate a colorare e vedendo quella scena, sorrise dolcemente.

'Cosa fate di bello?' disse

'Coloriamo' le rispose Sofia con la sua vocina dolce 'Mi aiuti a disegnare le palline per l'albero?'

'Certo' rispose Callie con un sorriso radioso.

Senza nemmeno sapere quanto tempo fosse passato, Arizona, Callie e Sofia, avevano preparato gran parte delle decorazioni per l'albero, i disegni per le finestre e, ritagliando fogli di carta avevano addirittura sagomato dei fiocchi di neve da appendere in giro per la casa. In quel soggiorno sembrava passato un tornado: ritagli di carta, glitter e brillantini erano sparsi ovunque, ma era da un'infinità di tempo che in quella casa non si respirava tutta quella vita. Arizona si sentiva così leggera, si sentiva come in una bolla perfetta e sicura; come se tutto il dolore che aveva passato negli ultimi tempi fosse solo un brutto ricordo, almeno in quel momento; stava assaporando ogni singolo istante e la cosa che la rendeva ancora più felice era che ci fosse anche Callie: non tanto perchè provava ancora amore per lei, ma perchè si rendeva conto che passo dopo passo, stava riuscendo a trovare un nuovo modo di essere tranquilla anche insieme a lei.

'Mamma ho fame' disse Sofia correndo sul divano per abbracciare Arizona, la quale sorrise rispondendo all'abbraccio

'Ci penso io, tu riposati' disse Callie dolcemente e sorridendo, fermandosi di appendere i fiocchi di neve alle finestre.

'Mamma, mamma ti aiuto!' disse la piccola avvicinandosi a Callie e, tirandola per un braccio la fece abbassare alla sua altezza e le sussurrò 'Facciamo una sorpresa alla mamma'

Callie annuì e diede un bacio a Sofia, poi entrambe si diressero in cucina ed Arizona rimase sul divano a guardarle, per poi spostare ancora una volta lo sguardo sul soggiorno stravolto dal passaggio della sua bambina.

Dopo una decina di minuti, Sofia corse a chiamare Arizona e la portò in cucina. Gli occhi della donna si fecero lucidi quando si accorse che sotto al suo piatto, Sofia, aveva lasciato un foglio con il disegno di loro tre davanti all'albero di Natale.

'Ti piace? Ti piace? Ti piace?' disse la piccola saltellando intorno al tavolo

'E' stupendo Amore mio, proprio come te' rispose Arizona a Sofia 'Allora adesso mangiamo e poi andiamo a decorare l'albero facendolo bello proprio come questo'

Dopo pranzo, i lavori per la decorazione della casa ripresero a pieno ritmo e il pomeriggio volò via in un soffio. Per ogni finestra, Sofia aveva scelto accuratamente un disegno; per la decorazione dell'albero, si era impegnata a mantenere fede il più possibile al disegno che era piaciuto tanto ad Arizona ed ora, l'unica cosa che mancava era la stella sulla punta

'La voglio mettere io, la voglio mettere io' gridò la piccola

'No amore, la mette mamma Callie. Tu dovresti salire sulla scaletta ed è pericoloso' rispose Arizona, vedendo un velo di delusione calare sul volto della bambina.

'Facciamo così: io metto la stella e tu e mamma Arizona accendete le lucette e spegnete la luce del soggiorno, che ne dici?' intervenne Callie.

'Mmm ok' rispose una poco convinta Sofia 'Hei!' aggiunse con entusiasmo sollevando una mano 'Dobbiamo accendere il camino, altrimenti Santa Claus non mi trova e poi gli devo lasciare il latte e i biscotti per fare merenda, e una carota per le sue renne'

Le due donne si guardarono e si scambiarono un sorriso rilassato e divertito. Quella bambina era assolutamente la loro vita e pur di vederla così felice, sarebbero state disposte ad affrontare qualunque cosa.

'Allora cambio di programma' disse Callie scendendo dalla scaletta 'Voi preparate la merenda per Santa Claus e io vado fuori a prendere la legna per accendere il fuoco'

Arizona e Sofia annuirono e si diressero in cucina, mentre Callie fece ciò che aveva appena detto. Una volta in cucina, Arizona tirò fuori i suoi biscotti e non appena la bambina li vide, piena di entisiasmo disse 'Santa Claus se li mangerà tutti. Voglio preparare tutto io'

Arizona non riuscì a non assecondare la richiesta della piccola e, osservando ogni suo movimento, le lasciò preparare tutte le vivande per Santa Claus e per le sue renne.

Quando tornarono in soggiorno, posarono latte, biscotti e carote vicino al camino che Callie aveva appena acceso, mentre il crepitio del fuoco contribuiva a dare un' ulteriore nota di magia a quella giornata già perfetta.

'E ora non ci resta che mettere la stella e accendere le lucine' disse Callie sorridendo.

Arizona e Sofia accesero le lucette dell'albero e poi spensero la luce del soggiorno. Quella stanza era magia pura: le lucette gialle, non eccessivamente intense, davano un tocco di classe ed eleganza a quell'albero addobbato di palline lucenti e disegni colorati; l'aroma fresco dell'abete invadeva ancora la stanza e si mescolava perfettamente all'aroma affumicato che emanava il fuoco; i vetri delle finestre erano leggermente appannati a causa del contrasto fra il calore interno della casa e il freddo dell'esterno.

Gli occhi di Sofia erano gioisi e felici ed erano felici anche Callie ed Arizona che, per un lungo istante, non riuscirono a spostare gli occhi l'una dall'altra. Avrebbero voluto fermare il tempo in quell'istante perfetto: loro tre di nuovo insieme, come una famiglia; perchè nonostante tutto, loro erano una famiglia.

Sofia avrebbe voluto continuare a fare mille cose insieme alle sue mamme, ma si stava facendo tardi ed era ora di andare a dormire

'Uffa, non voglio dormire, voglio giocare'

'Amore, lo sai che Santa Claus si ferma solo nelle case in cui i bambini dormono. Se non vai a dormire, va a finire che qua non si ferma' disse Callie

'E va bene' rispose Sofia facendo il broncio 'Però non dovete fare spegnere il camino, altrimenti non mi trova'

'Amore mio, facciamo così: mamma Callie ti mette a letto e io controllo il camino, Ok?' rispose Arizona

'Va bene. Buona notte mamy' disse Sofia avvicinandosi ad Arizona e dandole un grosso bacio.

Poi, prendendo la mano di Callie, si incamminò verso la cameretta.

Dopo una decina di minuti, Arizona si diresse verso la stanza di Callie per andare a prendere i regali di 'Santa Claus' da mettere vicino all'albero. La porta della stanza di Sofia era socchiusa ed Arizona non potè fare a meno di soffermarsi un attimo ad ascoltare la bellissima voce di Callie che leggeva la favola della buona notte alla loro piccola. Per un attimo sentì una stretta al cuore; i gesti della loro quotidianità le mancavano da morire e ora, anche se faceva male, era felice di poter condividere ancora una volta quel momento così intimo e delicato.

Sofia era esausta e si addormentò quasi subito, infatti dopo pochi minuti, Callie tornò nel soggiorno.

Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e rimase ad osservare Arizona che posizionava accuratamente i doni vicino all'albero; era così bella e felice.

'Hei, allora è arrivato Santa Claus' disse sorridendo

Arizona si girò sorridendo 'Già, pare che abbia visto il fumo del camino'

Nel frattempo Callie entrò nel soggiorno e si sedette sul bracciolo del divano 'Sarà felicissima domattina' disse sorridendo felice

'A proposito, tieni; bevi questo' disse Arizona sorridendo e avvicinandosi a Callie porgendole il bicchiere di latte

'Scherzi vero?' rispose la mora alzando un sopraciglio

'Certo che no! Anzi, devi anche mangiare i biscotti, e mangiali vicino al camino lasciando un pò di briciole' rispose Arizona sorridendo e indicando il camino con il dito indice 'Se vuoi, ti risparmio di mangiarti anche la carota'

'Beh grazie' rispose Callie ironicamente 'Non esiste che prenda latte e biscotti. Tu hai messo i regali, quindi tu fai Santa Claus, quindi tu prendi latte e biscotti'

'Io ho messo i regali e ho fatto la mia parte, ora tu fai la tua' rispose Arizona stampandosi un enorme sorriso sul volto 'E dai Miss Scruge; latte e biscotti saranno la prima cosa che guarderà Sofia domattina'

Callie inclinò la testa e guardò Arizona con uno sguardo incredulo 'Va bene, hai vinto! Ma la carota non la mangio'

Arizona sollevò i pollici in segno di vittoria e non tolse gli occhi di dosso a Callie mentre prendeva latte e biscotti.

'Sei contenta adesso? Porto la carota in cucina' disse la mora 'Ti va un bicchiere di vino?'

'Si volentieri' rispose la bionda

Quando Callie tornò nel soggiorno, la stanza era immersa nella luce soffusa emanata dalle lucette dell'albero unite a quella del camino. Era tutto tremendamente perfetto. Arizona era vicino alla finestra e stava guardando verso l'esterno; percepì la presenza di Callie e si voltò verso di lei facendole un enorme sorriso 'Sta iniziando a nevicare' disse entusiasta.

Callie rispose a quel sorriso e non disse nulla, con l'intento di assaporare ogni attimo di quel momento perfetto. Lentamente raggiunse il divano e si sedette, posando i bicchieri sul tavolino. Arizona la raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lei. Si guardarono intensamente, senza dire nulla, e in quel momento i loro occhi stavano comunicando come non facevano da tempo. Arizona si rese conto che il suo battito era accellerato e non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Callie; la quale, fece un movimento quasi impercettibile avvicinandosi a lei.

I loro occhi erano totalmente immersi gli uni negli altri, Arizona si protese in avanti sfiorando con la mano il braccio di Callie; quel lieve contatto la fece sussultare e le fece notare che Callie deglutì a fatica, ma poi, la sua mano si diresse verso il bicchiere di vino 'A cosa brindiamo?' disse con voce quasi sussurrata.

Callie chiuse gli occhi per un istante e poi imitò Arizona afferrando il bicchiere 'Direi a questa giornata maglifica e a nostra figlia' rispose sorridendo dolcemente.

Arizona contraccambiò il sorriso, i loro bicchieri tintinnarono e bevvero un sorso di vino.

'Sono stravolta. Quella bambina è una fonte inesauribile di energie' disse Arizona appoggiando la schiena allo schienale del divano e appoggiandovi la testa.

'Già, non ne ha mai abbastanza' confermò Callie, poi si prese un attimo ed aggiunse 'Senti Arizona, grazie'

'E di cosa?' rispose Arizona sorpresa

'Di questo, di oggi. Insomma, grazie per avermi fatto restare. Non vedo l'ora di vedere la faccia di Sofia domattina'

'Già, sarà bellissimo. Sarebbe stato ingiusto per tutte e tre privarci di un momento come questo. Lei deve avere solo il meglio'

'Callie, faremo del nostro meglio. Dai, anche noi stiamo facendo passi da gigante' disse Arizona sorridendo

'E' vero e ne sono felice'

'Anche io'

Entrambe rimasero in silenzio per un pò fissando il fuoco; il movimento lento e delicato delle fiamme, il crepitio della legna; il silenzio intorno a loro.

'Come abbiamo fatto ad arrivare a questo punto?' esordì Callie continuando a fissare le fiamme.

Arizona non diede risposta, così Callie si avvicinò a lei e vide che si era addormentata. Era così tranquilla. In quel momento sembrava la persona più in pace del mondo. Le mani incrociate appoggiate alla pancia, il viso leggermente inclinato e un espressione serena. Una ciocca di capelli le accarezzava la guancia, era così bella. Con una certa titubanza, Callie, avvicinò lentamente la sua mano al viso di Arizona fino a sfiorarla. Rimase con la mano sospesa per qualche istante, incerta se avere quel contatto oppure no. Arizona si mosse lievemente e Callie indietreggiò di qualche centimetro, aspettando che la bellissima donna al suo fianco trovasse nuovamente tranquillità; poi avvicinò di nuovo la mano e con il dito indice sfiorò i capelli di Arizona e mise la ciocca dietro all'orecchio, continuando delicatamente ad accarezzarle il viso con le nocche.

Quel contatto le fece sentire una stretta al ventre e il suo cuore accellerò. Le mancava così tanto poterla toccare, poterla sentire, poterla amare. i motivi che l'avevano portata a mettere la parola fine erano stati più che validi; ma ora, con la sua Arizona a pochi centimetri, Callie avrebbe rimesso in gioco tutto pur di poterla riavere ancora una volta.

Mentre continuava ad ammirare Arizona, la stanchezza prese il sopravvento anche su Callie che, di li a poco si addormetò.

Quando Callie si svegliò, si accorse che durante il sonno, Arizona si era accoccolata al suo braccio. Avrebbe dovuto svegliarla per farla spostare, ma non lo fece e continuò a rubare ogni istante di quel dolce contatto spontaneo e inaspettato. Quel contatto che era stato così normale e scontato per tanto tempo, ma che ora, assumeva un valore totalmente nuovo e prezioso.

Callie continuava ad ammirarla dormire ma dopo alcuni minuti, dolcemente, Arizona si svegliò. Ci mise un attimo per rendersi conto di dov'era. Poi si girò e vide Callie che la guardava profondamente, con quello sguardo che lei conosceva bene.

Appena si rese conto che il braccio di Callie le cingeva le spalle, distolse lo sguardo guardando avanti e si spostò 'Scusa, devo essermi addormentata' sussurrò e poi fece per alzarsi.

'Aspetta' rispose dolcemente Callie posandole una mano sul braccio. Arizona chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro, tenendo le mani saldamente appoggiate ai cuscini del divano e senza guardare Callie.

'Guardami' sussurrò Callie

Arizona non si mosse, ma l'intensità di quella parola percorse ogni centimentro del suo corpo

'Guardami' ripetè Callie avvicinandosi a lei e posandole l'indice e il medio sulla gauncia e spostandole delicatamente il viso nella sua direzione.

Callie continuava a guardarla intensamente, mentre Arizona aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi; intimorita nell'incontrare quello sguardo proprio in quel momento.

Le dita di Callie erano ancora sul viso di Arizona e, lentamente, posandole tutta la mano sulla guancia, iniziò ad accarezzarla. Il respiro di Arizona si fece più intenso, stava assaporando quel contatto anche se sapeva che era tremendamente sbagliato; le mancava così tanto sentirla.

Non riusciva a pensare, sentiva solo un terremoto di emozioni. Il battito accellerato, la pelle morbida e vellutata di Callie su di lei, il movimento lento e regolare delle sue carezze.

Inclinò la testa, assecondando il movimento di Callie e aprì gli occhi facendoli sprofondare in quelli scuri della donna che amava. I loro occhi erano una calamita; molto lentamente, quasi impacciate, si avvicinarono ancora di più.

Arizona sollevò la testa e, con calma, sollevò la sua mano verso il volto di Callie, assicurandosi che la mora capisse esattamente cosa stava per fare. Con l'indice percorse il profilo del suo volto partendo dalla fronte e scendendo molto lentamente sul naso, fino a raggiungere le labbra; per poi accarezzarele dolcemente la guancia.

Callie si avvicinò ulteriormente accarezzandole dolcemente il braccio e avvicinandosi al suo viso. Entrambe potevano percepire il calore del respiro dell'altra.

Arizona si avvicinò al collo di Callie e ne inspirò il profumo; la quale inclinò la testa, permettendo ad Arizona di averne maggiore accesso.

Si erano mancate da morire e ora; tante cose erano cambiate, ma tante parevano non cambiare mai.

Con un lento movimento si trovarono appoggiate l'una alla fronte dell'altra. Callie inclinò la testa e si avvicinò alle labbra di Arizona, potevano quasi sentire il loro sapore. Chiusero gli occhi, Arizona prese il viso di Callie fra le mani, aprì lentamente gli occhi e guardò anora una volta la donna davanti a lei 'Callie, non posso' sussurrò 'scusami'.

Poi si alzò e si spostò andando vicino al camino. Callie rimase ammutolita e un pò stravolta sul divano, senza dire nulla. Così fu Arizona a parlare 'Ci sto provando davvero ad abituarmi a vivere senza di te. Ed è dura. Tremendamente dura. E se adesso ti baciassi, e Dio solo sa quanto vorrei farlo, tutti i miei sforzi sarebbero inutili. Scusami'

Callie si prese un momento per riprendersi da tutte quelle emozioni 'No, hai ragione. Scusami tu. Non avrei dovuto. Forse è meglio andare a dormire'

Arizona non aggiunse altro e si diresse verso la camera da letto. Il tocco di Callie, il suo profumo, il suo sapore; tutto ciò le mancava come l'aria, ma non poteva rendere vani tutti gli sforzi fatti fino a quel momento.

Emozioni contrastanti la accompagnarono in quella notte quasi insonne: da una parte il desiderio e la voglia di tornare su quel divano e non interrompersi; dall'altra la consapevolezza che, forse per la prima volta, era riuscita ad essere forte e razionale riguardo a Callie.

Il mattino seguente, Sofia si svegliò molto presto e corse nelle camere da letto delle sue mamme per svegliarle 'E' Natale! E' Natale! Sveglia! Sveglia! Ci sono i regali'

Callie e Arizona, che avevano passato la notte praticamente sveglie, lasciarono pigramente i loro letti e seguirono la loro bambina nel soggiorno che, quando vide tutti i doni davanti all'albero, iniziò a saltare felice 'Ma sono tantissimi' disse sorpresa 'Evviva, evviva, ha bevuto il latte e ha mangiato i biscotti! Non c'è neanche la carota!' aggiunse entusiasta

Arizona e Callie risero felici vedendo quella scena e Arizona si avvicinò a Callie e le sussurrò 'Te l'avevo detto che avrebbe guardato subito latte e biscotti'

'Già, avevi ragione' rispose Callie sorridendo e tornando per qualche minuto nella sua stanza. Quando tornò, teneva in mano un piccolo pacchetto e lo porse ad Arizona

'Questo è per te' disse sorridendo

'Callie, mi spiace, io non ti ho preso niente' rispose imbarazzata Arizona

'Non preoccuparti. Mi hai fatto stare qua. E' questo il regalo. Dai aprilo' disse Callie

Arizona sorrise e scartò il pacchetto. Quando vide quello che conteneva, gli occhi le si illuminarono allo stesso modo in cui si erano illuminati a Sofia poco prima.

'Callie grazie' le disse dandole un bacio sulla guancia 'E' il pollo che avevamo visto al centro commerciale'

'Già, ti piace?'

'Se mi piace? E' bellissimo. Non ci credo; hai affrontato la ressa dei week-end pre natalizi'

'Mai sottovalutare Miss Scruge' rispose Callie ridendo.


	11. Chapter 11

Era una mattina gelida ma serena. Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo e con il suo calore, aveva iniziato a far sciogliere la neve che era caduta nei giorni precedenti.

Arizona parcheggiò l'auto nel posto a lei assegnato, poi scese e si soffermò per un attimo ad osservare il cielo azzurro e limpido, respirando l'aria gelida e pulita che le stava regalando quella bellissima mattina invernale, poi si incamminò verso l'ingresso dell'ospedale.

Era da poco passata l'ora di pranzo e il Consiglio si era riunito per fare il punto della situazione sull'anno appena terminato. La partenza di Derek aveva certamente destabilizzato gli equilibri del Board, ma la presenza di Miranda stava concretamente contribuendo a compensare la mancanza del neurochirurgo.

'La Fondazione intende continuare a sostenere in pieno il progetto con i veterani, ma entro un paio di mesi al massimo vogliono vedere risultati concreti con protesi robotiche funzionanti...'

'Un paio di mesi!' sbottò Callie alzando la voce e scuotendo la testa, interrompendo il collega 'Jackson, spiega a mammina che senza il candidato adatto, io non impianto protesi robotiche che valgono milioni di dollari'

'Callie calmati' intervenne Owen tentando di mantenere calmi gli animi fra i due colleghi 'Jackson, lo vedi anche tu che stiamo lavorando sodo e tu collabori con noi. Ma Callie ha ragione; ci serve il candidato adatto'

'Ragazzi calmatevi, sono un medico anche io! Vi sto solo riportando quello che mi è stato riferito dalla Fondazione'

'Che diamine Avery! Invece di venire a fare la voce grossa con noi, falla con loro!'

'Callie! Non parlarmi così! Smettila di trattarmi come se fossi l'ultimo arrivato; non so se hai notato che qui non sei l'unica a saper fare il proprio mestiere! Se tu mi avessi lasciato finire di parlare, mi avresti dato il tempo di dirti che quello che dici tu, è esattamente quello che ho riferito io alla Fondazione' disse Jackson alzandosi dalla sedia e sbattendo le mani sul tavolo.

'Ragazzi calmatevi tutti e due' intervenne Miranda 'Mi pare di capire che state litigando su una cosa per cui la pensate esattamente nello stesso modo; quindi direi di procedere con il resto'

Entrambi i medici fissarono la Bailey, poi si scambiarono un'occhiata e si calmarono; procedendo poi con gli altri punti all'ordine del giorno. La riunione durò per altre due, interminabili, ore. I membri del consiglio iniziarono a chiudere le loro cartellette, quando Owen prese la parola.

'Quasi dimenticavo. Arizona, sei stata richiesta per un consulto' disse il primario di chirurgia

'Oh. Ok. Ma quando? Con la specializzazione quasi al termine non credo di avere tempo. Non può farlo Karev?'

'Temo di no' rispose Owen abbassando lo sguardo sul tavolo.

Tutti i medici iniziarono a guardarlo tentando di capire il motivo della sua incertezza. Arizona si girò verso Callie che la guardava con aria interrogativa e che, appena incrociò lo sguardo della bionda, alzò le spalle. Meredith e Miranda si scambiarono un'occhiata complice e iniziarono ad alternare lo sguardo prima su Owen e poi su Arizona.

'E perchè temi di no?' chiese allora Arizona con impazienza.

'Beh, dovresti assentarti dall'ospedale per quattro giorni. Dovresti partire il mese prossimo'

'Si, ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Perchè non può farlo Alex? Owen, devo prendere la specializzazione. Non posso assentarmi'

'Arizona. Hanno richiesto espressamente te'

'Owen! Accideti! Parla! Qui nessuno ha tempo da perdere. Dimmi chiaramente quello che devi dire così possiamo tornare al nostro lavoro' disse un'Arizona ormai visibilmente spazientita.

Owen esitò un attimo e poi pronunciò tutta d'un fiato la risposta che Arizona e gli altri membri del Consiglio stavano aspettando già da qualche minuto.

'Devi andare a Baltimora. Ti ha voluto la dottoressa Boswell'

Nel sentire quella frase, Arizona sgranò gli occhi e rimase immobile a fissare il suo interlocutore aprendo la bocca un paio di volte nel tentativo di rispondere, ma senza riuscire a pronunciare nemmeno una parola.

'Ouh' sussurrò la Bailey guardando prima Callie e poi Meredith, la quale, si portò l'indice alla bocca facendo cenno a Miranda di stare in silenzio.

Il gelo calò in quella stanza in meno di un istante. Arizona percepì subito la rabbia di Callie; sapeva bene cosa, quel nome, suscitasse nell'ex moglie. Il volto del chirurgo pediatrico stava diventando paonazzo e la donna sentiva sei paia di occhi puntati insistentemente su di lei. Continuava a fissare Owen nella vana speranza che qualcuno dei presenti dicesse qualcosa per sbloccare quella situazione a dir poco imbarazzante.

'Fantastico!' disse Callie sarcasticamente, sbattendo la cartellina sul tavolo e alzandosi dalla sedia 'Direi che abbiamo finito!' aggiunse, lasciando poi la sala riunioni e sbattendo la porta dietro di se.

Il rumore fece sobbalzare tutti dalla sedia, facendo distogliere loro lo sguardo da Arizona; la quale riuscì finalmente a sfarfugliare qualcosa 'Owen, non credo sia una buona idea'

'So cosa significa per te quel nome, ma si tratta di lavoro, si tratta di vite' rispose Hunt con tono gentile 'Pensaci. Dobbiamo dare una risposta entro tre giorni'

Arizona fece un cenno di assenso con la testa e non riuscì a dire null'altro.

'Torniamo al nostro lavoro' disse Owen congedando i colleghi e ponendo fine alla riunione.

Arizona era senza parole, decisamente sconvolta, mentre camminava nei corridoi dell'ospedale per tornare al suo reparto. Non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione di disagio e di colpevolezza che aveva provato in sala riunioni. Sentiva in quegli sguardi posati su di lei, gli stessi pesanti giudizi che l'avevano già colpita subito dopo il tradimento. Poi lei; Callie: la sua presenza in quella stanza aveva reso la notizia ancora più difficile da digerire e la sua reazione di rabbia e fuga non aveva fatto altro che appesantire ulteriormente la cosa.

Arizona doveva prendere una decisione e doveva farlo in fretta, ma ora era troppo confusa per riuscirci. Quella notizia l'aveva travolta come un treno in corsa e ora sentiva il bisogno di concedersi un pò di tempo per pensare il più razionalmente possibile, a tutto ciò che avrebbe significato un suo eventuale 'si' e, nel caso in cui avesse dato risposta affermativa, avrebbe dovuto affrontare il discorso con Callie, per lo meno per accordarsi riguardo la gestione di Sofia.

I pensieri le si stavano rincorrendo in modo convulso nella mente, quando finalmente giunse in reparto.

'Robbins, tutto bene?' le chiese la dottoressa Herman, notando la sua espressione preoccupata.

Arizona, ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri, le rivolse un sorriso forzato e rispose 'Certo, la riunione è solo durata più del previsto'

'Bene' disse una poco convinta Herman 'Allora vieni con me, ho degli esami da mostrarti'

Le due donne raggiunsero la sala medici e iniziarono a consultarsi sugli esami di una paziente e sul successivo approccio medico che avrebbero dovuto praticare.

Mancavano solo un paio di mesi al termine della specializzazione e, dopo la loro discussione di alcune settimane prima, Arizona e la Herman avevano trovato il modo di collaborare perfettamente. Arizona stava imparando alla velocità della luce e, la sua grande esperienza e preparazione medica, la stavano indubbiamente aiutando a raggiungere l'obiettivo che si era preposta nel momento in cui decise di specializzarsi in chirurgia materno fetale.

Dal canto suo, la Herman, era contenta e soddisfatta del cambiamento che aveva mostrato la Robbins e ogni giorno, era per lei, uno stimolo nuovo per insegnarle tutto ciò che sapeva. Del resto, non aveva molto tempo per farlo poichè aveva accettato il posto di primario in una clinica specializzata in campo materno fetale, in Europa e sarebbe partita entro tre mesi.

'Hanno richiesto una mia consulenza a Baltimora, fra un mese. Dovrei assentarmi per qualche giorno' disse Arizona con tono preoccupato, lasciando trasparire il disagio che il pensiero di quella consulenza le provocava.

La Herman sollevò lo sguardo e la guardò da sopra gli occhiali 'La tua specializzazione sarà quasi al termine. Non può sostituirti Karev?'

'Purtroppo no, hanno richiesto me' disse Arizona con tono colpevole

'Bene, allora ci organizzeremo' la rassicurò la Herman, continuando poi ad osservare le ecografie

'Bene' sussurrò Arizona, facendo un cenno di assenso con il capo e giocherellando nervosamente con la penna che aveva fra le mani

La Herman smise di guardare la cartella clinica posata sul tavolo e spostò lo sguardo sulla sua specializzanda 'Che altro c'è Robbins?' disse con tono deciso

'Nulla, è che questo consulto mi crea dei problemi. Devo ancora decidere se accettare. Diciamo solo che conosco il medico che ha richiesto espressamente me'

'Quindi il problema è questo? Chi ha richiesto il consulto? Robbins, siamo medici: i coinvolgimenti personali devono stare fuori dall'ospedale, anche se so che a volte è difficile. Sei un medico preparato e di grande esperienza, non credo che debba essere io a ricordarti che il bene dei pazienti viene prima di tutto'

'Già, lo so. Però in certi casi è quasi impossibile tenere separate le due cose'

'La decisione è tua. Appena hai deciso fammelo sapere, in modo da organizzare il lavoro. Ora torniamo alla paziente'

'Certo' rispose Arizona, tornando a prestare attenzione agli esami della paziente.

Il turno di Arizona era appena finito e la donna era seduta su di una panchina all'esterno dell'ospedale. Mentre sorseggiava dal bicchiere che teneva in mano del caffè fumante, osservò per l'ennesima volta in quella giornata, il cellulare; per vedere se Callie l'avesse cercata. Ma nulla, nè chiamate, nè sms. Più volte era stata tentata di scriverle qualcosa, anche se non aveva ben chiaro cosa dirle. Pensieri contrastanti la tormentavano: qualunque fosse stata la sua decisione non avrebbe dovuto giustificarsi; per volontà di Callie, ora era una donna libera, ma in coscienza sua era consapevole di cosa significava affrontare il discorso Lauren, in qualunque modo si fosse presentato.

Ormai mancavano poco più di due giorni al momento in cui avrebbe dovuto dare una risposta ad Owen e, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto parlarne anche con l'ex moglie. Così, terminato il suo caffè, decise di rientrare in ospedale per dirigersi in ortopedia.

Sapeva bene che Callie sarebbe stata furiosa: con lei, con Lauren e con il mondo intero, ma non poteva continuare a rimandare perchè sapeva bene che una delle cose che la turbava maggiormente nel prendere quella decisione, era proprio affrontare il discorso con Callie.

L'ascensore salì lentamente fino al piano di ortopedia.

Arizona vide Callie che usciva dalla stanza di un paziente, la quale, appena si accorse della presenza della bionda, scosse la testa e si diresse nella direzione opposta.

Arizona non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarsene senza aver prima affrontato il discorso, così seguì Callie e la chiamò ripetutamente finchè la mora fu costretta a fermarsi ed a prestarle attenzione.

'Che c'è? Ho del lavoro da fare' disse in tono acido Callie, allargando le braccia.

'Non ti ruberò molto tempo. Ma dobbiamo parlare' rispose la bionda posando la mano sul braccio della mora.

Callie guardò la mano di Arizona posata su di lei e poi spostò i suoi occhi scuri e gonfi di rabbia, in quelli azzurri e preoccupati di Arizona, la quale, la spostò immediatamente incrociandosi le braccia al petto.

'E cosa mi devi dire? Credo che Owen sia stato decisamente esplicito e che il tuo silenzio sia stato abbastanza chiaro' aggiunse Callie in tono deciso, senza spostare gli occhi da quelli di Arizona.

'E cosa hai capito dal mio silenzio?'

Callie scosse la testa 'Lasciamo perdere' disse, per poi voltare nuovamente le spalle ad Arizona e iniziando a muoversi per andarsene nuovamente.

Arizona si spazientì nel vedere il comportamento di Callie. Non ne poteva più di vederla andare via ogni volta che i discorsi prendevano una piega che a lei non piaceva; non aveva più il diritto di dire e fare ciò che voleva e poi di lasciarla li ammutolita e sola; per troppe volte si era erogata il diritto di comportarsi così, e per troppe volte, Arizona glielo aveva permesso. Ma questa volta era diverso. Tante cose erano cambiate negli ultimi mesi e Arizona stava cambiando con loro.

Callie non fece in tempo a fare un altro passo, che Arizona le si mise davanti facendole capire chiaramente che non aveva nessuna intenzione di spostarsi 'Callie! Ora mi ascolti e poi, se vuoi, te ne puoi pure andare' disse la bionda alzando la voce

Callie non si aspettava questa reazione. Era lei quella che aveva il diritto di essere arrabbiata, non Arizona. Era furiosa per quello che era successo durante il Consiglio, era furiosa perchè quell'essere aveva richiesto espressamente di Arizona; si, non stavano più insieme, ma quella donna doveva starle lontana. Era furiosa perchè Arizona non aveva rifiutato all'istante la proposta, ed era furiosa perchè dopo essere andata via dalla sala riunioni, Arizona aveva lasciato passare l'intera giornata senza andare a cercarla per darle spiegazioni. Avrebbe potuto chiamarla lei, è vero, ma era arrabbiata e sentiva di avere tutte le ragioni per esserlo: Lauren le aveva rovinate e Arizona glielo aveva permesso nel modo più meschino e umiliante possibile.

Ed ora che erano una di fronte all'altra, era furiosa perchè era tardi, non le interessava più nessuna spiegazione e invece era costretta a starsene li ad ascoltare parole che, molto probabilmente, non le sarebbero piaciute per niente.

'Bene. Allora dimmi quello che mi devi dire così posso tornare a lavoro' disse Callie con tono scocciato. Era furiosa e voleva essere sicura che Arizona lo capisse.

'Possiamo evitare di parlarne in corridoio?' chiese la bionda con tono deciso.

Arizona sapeva bene come Callie affrontava le discussioni, soprattutto quelle che non le piacevano e soprattutto quelle in cui credeva di avere tutte le ragioni, ma questa volta non le importava come avrebbe reagito; sentiva il bisogno di dire ciò che pensava e lo avrebbe fatto indipendentemente dalla rabbia, decisamente eccessiva, di Callie.

La mora sbuffò e indicò con la mano, la saletta del medico di guardia.

'Parla. Ti ascolto' disse Callie

'Non credi che la tua reazione sia eccessiva?'

'Eccessiva?!' ripetè Callie rimarcando il tono nel pronunciare quella parola

'Si, 'eccessiva'. Te ne sei andata sbattendo la porta ed è da stamattina che sei infuriata con me, per qualcosa di cui non c'entro assolutamente nulla'

Callie sgranò gli occhi ed iniziò a camminare nervosamente nella piccola stanza

'Arizona, credo di avere il diritto di perdere la pazienza se sento nominare quella donna, soprattutto se chiede espressamente di te'

Arizona rimase sorpresa dall'altima parte della frase di Callie: cos'era? Gelosia? Rabbia per quello che era successo? Ma in quel momento non voleva dare troppo peso a quelle parole.

'E quindi, ti sfoghi ignorandomi per tutto il giorno!'

'Senti, non fare la vittima' disse Callie con tono di sfida

'La vittima?' rispose Arizona a tono 'Senti, non cederò alle tue provocazioni. Non voglio litigare e non voglio darti motivo di sentirti ancora di più dalla parte della ragione, perchè questa volta non ce l'hai'

Callie sgranò gli occhi e si tolse il camice. Quella frase di Arizona le stava facendo venire caldo. Sentiva la rabbia crescere e avrebbe voluto uscire da quella stanza, ma la bionda era appoggiata alla porta e glielo avrebbe impedito

'Ok, non vuoi litigare. E allora che vuoi?'

'Callie, che ti piaccia o no, devo prendere in considerazione questa proposta. Devo dare una risposta ad Owen entro un paio di giorni e, per quanto tu sia convinta del contrario, l'idea di rivedere quella donna non mi entusiasma affatto. Ma siamo medici e il bene dei pazienti deve prescindere dai nostri problemi personali. Quindi domani dirò ad Owen di procurarmi le cartelle cliniche del paziente, in modo da poter valutare obiettivamente se accettare oppure no. E nel caso in cui debba andare a Baltimora per questo consulto, dovremo organizzarci per Sofia. Ecco cosa volevo dirti'

'Bene, se servirà lo faremo. Ma dimmi una cosa, stavi pensando al bene dei pazienti anche durante la tempesta? Perchè mi pare che anche allora ci fossero dei pazienti in difficoltà. Oppure, eri impegnata in un consulto!' disse una rabbiosa Callie

'Sai che ti dico Callie? Sono stanca delle tue frecciatine. Tu non hai mai voluto parlare di quello che è successo mentre eravamo sposate. E ora che siamo separate non voglio farlo io. Quello che ti dovevo dire qundo sono venuta a cercarti te l'ho detto, perciò ora ti saluto' disse Arizona.

Poi aprì la porta la porta alle sue spalle e uscì con passo deciso raggiungendo gli ascensori e lasciando Callie sola e immobile e, probabilmente con ancora tante cose da dire, in piedi nella stanza del medico di guardia.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitolo 12

Arizona chiuse dietro di se la porta di casa e vi si appoggiò esausta, rimanendo li immobile per qualche istante con il volto rivolto verso l'alto e gli occhi chiusi. Inspirò profondamente e poi, lentamente, fece uscire dalla bocca l'aria immagazzinata poco prima, mentre nella sua mente continuavano a rincorrersi inesorabili e confusi, i pensieri provocati da ciò che era accaduto quel giorno in ospedale. Un brivido di freddo le percorse la schiena e la distolse per un istante dalle sue preoccupazioni, riportandola alla realtà. Aprì gli occhi e rimase immobile ad osservare la sua casa immersa nel silenzio e nella solitudine. Poi spostò lo sguardo verso il salotto, il quale era delicatamente illuminato dalle luci dell'albero di Natale ancora decorato che, come al solito, aveva dimenticato di spegnere al mattino prima di uscire.

Con movimenti lenti, si tolse la giacca e, nel dirigersi verso la camera da letto, si fermò sulla soglia della porta per osservare la stanza. Il pensiero del giorno della vigilia di Natale la fece sorridere. Ricordava il caos e la gioia portati da Sofia, le pareva quasi di sentire le sue grida, le sue risate, di vedere i suoi occhi scuri illuminati dalla felicità di trascorrere del tempo insieme alle sue mamme. Ripercorreva le ore trascore serenamente con Callie, i loro discorsi e le loro risate.

Entrò nel salotto e si avvicinò alla mensola del camino, sulla quale era appoggiato il peluche a forma di pollo che aveva ricevuto in dono la mattina di Natale. Fece scorrere lentamente il dito indice sul morbido tessuto che lo componeva e chiuse gli occhi ripensando alla sera della vigilia di Natale, nella quale si era involontariamente addormentata fra le braccia della donna che amava. Di quella donna che, al suo risveglio, le fece provare quelle emozioni così intense che solo lei era in grado di scatenare: le mani morbide e delicate posate sul suo viso, il suo profumo, la sua voce sensuale, il calore del suo respiro, il sapore sfiorato delle sue labbra. Innumerevoli volte si erano toccate, sfiorate e amate in quel modo, ma quella sera, in quella notte magica, ogni piccolo ed impercettibile gesto aveva assunto un valore totalmente diverso, ancora più grande. Avrebbe voluto baciarla, assaporarla nuovamente, lo avrebbe voluto con tutta se stessa; ma non poteva tradirsi in quel modo, non ora che si stava faticosamente ricomponendo.

Callie le mancava da morire, le mancava come l'aria; in certi momenti si sentiva forte, le pareva di essere in grado di sopportare tutto ciò che stava accadendo; ma in altri, proprio come ora, si sentiva assolutamente sopraffatta da tutto quello che la circondava. Ora che era sola in quella casa si sentiva fragile e vulnerabile, avrebbe voluto avere vicino la sua àncora, ma essa non c'era più ed era proprio a causa della sua àncora se ora si sentiva così vuota. Gli occhi le si stavano riempiendo di lacrime e la cosa la fece arrabbiare. Era stanca di piangere per Callie, in quel momento non ne aveva le forze, ricominciò a pensare a quello che era successo qualche ora prima in ospedale e la rabbia riuscì a ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

Con un nodo in gola che pareva soffocarla, Arizona uscì dal salotto e raggiunse la camera da letto. Si spogliò dei vestiti che indossava lasciandoli cadere con non curanza sul pavimento, poi si diresse verso il bagno e aprì il rubinetto della doccia infilandosi sotto al getto caldo.

L'acqua scorsciava prepotentemente sul suo corpo, scivolando via velocemente e Arizona si lasciò cullare da quel movimento; come se, insieme all'acqua, potessero scorrere via anche i suoi pensieri.

Chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo, permettendo al flusso bollente di massaggiarle il collo indolenzito. Ripensava alle parole di Owen, alla reazione dei suoi colleghi, al discorso con la Herman, ma soprattutto alla discussione con Callie che, come sempre, era scattata sulla difensiva e aveva chiuso ogni possibilità di dialogo. Era stata una giornata a dir poco faticosa e lei doveva prendere una decisione. Non sapeva ancora cosa fare, ma il fatto di aver detto all'ex moglie ciò che pensava, le aveva tolto un peso dallo stomaco. Conoscendo Callie, era consapevole del fatto che il discorso fra loro due non era ancora finito, ma l'unica cosa che le interessava veramente nel caso avesse accettato di partire, era Sofia. Tutto il resto non la riguardava più, tutto il resto era inerente al passato, alla loro storia, al loro matrimonio; quel matrimonio che ora era finito e per il quale, nessuna giustificazione aveva più importanza. Callie non aveva mai avuto intenzione di parlare del tradimento in modo adulto, l'unico modo in cui aveva sempre affrontato il discorso era stato evitandolo o non risparmiandosi imbarazzanti ed infantili frecciatine; come se le conseguenze di quell'azione avessero fatto soffrire solo lei.

Arizona aveva passato mesi tentando inutilmente di spiegare i motivi che l'avevano portata a cedere alle avance di quella donna, ma ora che non c'era più nulla per cui combattere, non aveva più nessuna intenzione di perdere altro tempo provando a parlare con Callie di ciò che era stato. Ora doveva decidere se partire oppure no e se l'avesse fatto, sarebbe stato solo ed esclusivamente per lavoro.

L'acqua stava ormai diventando fredda. Arizona aveva perso la cognizione del tempo e quella doccia lunghissima e bollente, l'aveva aiutata a sciogliere la tensione che aveva accumulato durante il giorno. Si avvolse nell'accappatoio e andò in camera a rivestirsi. Posò lo sguardo sul comodino, dove la luce del display del cellulare stava lampeggiando: Callie l'aveva chiamata tre volte e, non avendo ottenuto risposta, le aveva inviato un sms.

"Sofia sta bene, voleva darti la buona notte ma ora si è addormentata"

Leggere il nome della sua bambina, fece sorridere Arizona con sincerità, per la prima volta in tutto quel lunghissimo giorno. Avrebbe voluto darle la buona notte anche lei, ma il tempo era trascorso velocemente e ora la piccola dormiva.

Callie non aveva fatto nessun accenno alla loro discussione e la cosa non la sorprese minimamente. Sicuramente era ancora arrabbiata e, come sempre, stava aspettando che fosse la bionda a fare la prima mossa per farsi perdonare. Ma questa volta Arizona non aveva sbagliato nulla e non intendeva prendersi delle colpe che non le appartenevano. Semmai, era lei che meritava delle scuse per quella reazione assolutamente esagerata, da parte di Callie.

Così, con lo stesso modo distaccato, rispose all'sms

"Non ho sentito il cellulare. Mi spiace. Dalle un bacio da parte mia"

Il mattino seguente, Arizona arrivò in ospedale molto prima dell'inizio del suo turno. Aveva trascorso una notte molto agitata e voleva porre fine ai suoi tormenti interiori il prima possibile. Così andò a cercare Owen, per mettere in pratica ciò che, il giorno prima, aveva detto a Callie.

Quando lo trovò, l'uomo era impegnato a controllare le cartelle cliniche di alcuni pazienti ricoverati quella notte.

'Hei Arizona, sei mattiniera' disse lui sorridendo.

'Già, senti Owen vorrei parlarti riguardo a quel consulto' rispose la donna arrivando subito al sodo.

'Certo, andiamo in un posto più tranquillo'

I due medici si diressero nel primo ambulatorio libero. Owen si appaggiò ad un lettino e, incrociando le braccia al petto, rimase in attesa di sentire le parole di Arizona.

'Non ho ancora deciso se accettare. Tu capisci che tutto questo è a dir poco imbarazzante e nel caso in cui io accettassi, sarebbe veramente difficile tenere separato il lavoro dalle questioni personali'

'Arizona, lo capisco, credimi. Ma mettiti nei miei panni'

'Lo capisco, ed è per questo che adesso siamo qui. Quello che volevo dirti è che prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione, vorrei visionare la cartella clinica del paziente, così da poter decidere nel modo più obiettivo possibile. Domani avrai la tua risposta'

'Grazie. Contatterò subito Baltimora e ti farò avere la documentazione'

'Perfetto' disse Arizona sorridendo e voltandosi con l'intento di lasciare la stanza.

'Senti, mi spiace per tutta questa situazione. So cosa ti sto chiedendo con questo consulto e mi spiace anche se questa cosa ha portato di nuovo dei problemi fra te e Callie' disse Owen in modo seriamente dispiaciuto

Arizona si girò verso il collega per guardarlo in viso 'Non è colpa tua Owen' disse in tono rassicurante 'Non si può cambiare il passato e per quello che riguarda Callie, le passerà; la sua reazione non è più un mio problema. Sai, anche se per lei può sembrare incredibile, il pensiero di Lauren Boswell non mi entusiasma per niente'

Owen ricambiò il sorriso e fece un cenno di conferma con la testa. Poi entrambi i medici lasciarono l'ambulatorio.

Mancava ancora mezz'ora prima dell'inizio del turno e di li a pochi minuti, Callie avrebbe raggiunto l'ospedale per accompagnare Sofia all'asilo, così Arizona decise di andarle ad aspettare nell'ingresso dell'ospedale: la sera precedente non era riuscita a salutare la sua bambina e ora, la cosa che voleva di più al mondo, era vederla e stringerla forte fra le sue braccia.

Le sue previsioni furono confermate dall'arrivo di una sorridente Callie che teneva per mano Sofia.

La piccola vide immediatamente Arizona e, lasciando la mano di Callie, corse velocemente verso la sua mamma per lasciarsi travolgere da quell'abbraccio caldo e protettivo.

Callie rimase indietro di qualche passo, immobile. Il sorriso sparì e apparve un espressione seria che indicava ancora la presenza della rabbia che l'aveva accompagnata il giorno prima. Anche per lei, la notte precedente era stata insonne e tormentata. Lauren Boswell era stata una delle cause principali, se non la causa principale di tutti i loro mali. Non aveva mai odiato nessuno nella sua vita, tranne lei: lei la odiava con tutta se stessa, aveva mandato in frantumi il suo matrimonio, vi si era insinuata come uno di quei tumori che ti accorgi di avere solo quando è troppo tardi. In poche ore aveva distrutto quel rapporto che per mesi, dopo l'incidente aereo, aveva pazientemente ricostruito insieme a sua moglie, standole accanto, sostenendola e sopportandone rabbia e sbalzi di umore. Ma poi, faticosamente, quel tumore erano riuscite a sconfiggerlo.

Ed ora, che stavano provando con tutte le loro forze ad andare avanti dopo la separazione, riuscendo a fare piccoli passi per continuare a far parte l'una della vita dell'altra, quel tumore stava facendo di nuovo la sua comparsa. Il solo pensiero la rendeva furiosa e a mettere benzina sul fuoco, ci aveva pensato Arizona accusandola di aver avuto una reazione eccessiva, ma in realtà, se avesse potuto seguire il suo istinto avrebbe fatto molto peggio. Obiettivamente Arizona aveva ragione: il fatto che Lauren avesse chiesto espressamente di lei, non la rendeva responsabile della situazione, ma nonostante ciò, Callie non riusciva a pensare razionalmente e nella sua mente continuavano a riproporsi ininterrottamente ormai da ore, quei momenti che l'avevano devastata: la fede di Arizona appesa al petto di quella puttana, l'espressione colpevole di sua moglie, la presa di coscienza per ciò che era appena successo, le urla e le grida che erano giunte dopo pochi istanti. Sentire di nuovo quel nome le aveva sbattuto davanti agli occhi l'immagine di quello schifo. Quel corpo nudo avvinghiato alla sua bellissima moglie, quelle labbra che sentivano il suo sapore e le percorrevano il corpo, quegli occhi immersi in quel meraviglioso oceano azzurro, quelle mani che accarezzavano avidamente la sua pelle morbida e profumata portandola fino al massimo del piacere: quelle mani, quel corpo, quelle labbra e quegli occhi che non erano i suoi.

Per quanto tempo ancora, quella donna le avrebbe perseguitate? Callie si sentiva esplodere. Avrebbe voluto sentire un rifiuto insindacabile da parte del chirurgo pediatrico a quella proposta e invece, si era sentita dire che stava valutando la situazione.

Non voleva crederci! Si rifiutava di farlo! Si sentiva come se le si fosse aperta una voragine sotto i piedi. Sapeva di non aver più nessun diritto nei confronti di Arizona, non poteva più essere gelosa della sua orami ex moglie, ma se centrava quella donna, poteva fare un'eccezione. Com'era possibile che dopo tutto il male che aveva fatto loro, Arizona stava prendendo in considerazione l'ipotesi di rivedere Lauren Boswell!

Erano ore ormai, che quei pensieri tormentavano Callie. Aveva bisogno di risposte e l'unica persona che poteva dargliele era Arizona, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di riprendere la discussione con lei ripartendo dal punto in cui l'avevano lasciata il giorno prima. Era ancora troppo arrabbiata per parlare; era furibonda con il mondo intero, così decise di lasciarsi tormentare ancora dai suoi dubbi finchè non avesse smaltito tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo.

'Ciao Callie. Sono arrivata presto stamattina, così ho pensato di aspettarvi qui per salutare Sofia' disse Arizona gentilmente, senza aggiungere altro, mentre scioglieva la sua bambina da quel lungo e forte abbraccio.

'Ciao' rispose Callie sforzandosi di mantenere un tono calmo 'anche lei voleva salutarti, ma ora se non ti dispiace, l'accompagno all'asilo e poi ho un intervento'

'Certo. Allora ci vediamo' concluse la bionda posando un ultimo bacio sulla guancia paffuta della sua bambina e congedandosi dalle due, per poi dirigersi in reparto.

'Se continui a sfregare così, dovremo far chiamare Jackson per farti un trapianto di pelle' disse Meredith rivolgendosi a Callie, che si stava lavando per l'intervento. La mora alzò un sopracciglio 'Sprizzi simpatia da tutti i pori stamattina'

'Stavo per dirti la stessa cosa' ribattè Meredith

'Già, beh. Sono nervosa, ok? Posso essere nervosa?'

'E chi non lo sarebbe al tuo posto? Cavolo: Lauren Boswell!'

'Ecco appunto! E non dire quel nome, mi fa vomitare! Devo parlare con Arizona, ma devo prima sbollire, altrimenti finiremo solo per continuare la discussione dal punto in cui l'abbiamo lasciata ieri'

'Quindi le hai parlato? Dal modo in cui hai lasciato la sala riunioni, avrei scommesso il contrario'

'Mi ha cercato lei per dirmi che deve valutare la cosa. Cioè, ti rendi conto! Invece di rifiutare, sta valutando la cosa! E' incredibile'

'Beh, istintivamente, si è incredibile, ma...'

'Ma?'

'...ma siamo medici e il bene dei pazienti viene prima di tutto il resto'

'Già, lo so' rispose Callie con tono di resa. Le parole dell'amica la stavano aiutando a calmarsi un pò, anche se, accettare l'eventuale decisione affermativa di Arizona, le sarebbe costata davvero tanta fatica. Meredith riconobbe il cambiamento di tono della collega e amica, così si prese la libertà di aggiungere una frase più leggera alla loro conversazione.

'Dai Callie, prendi un tipo come Mark. Se avesse dovuto smettere di collaborare con tutte le colleghe che si è portato a letto, avrebbe cambiato mestiere nel giro di un mese' disse Meredith sorridendo. Sentendo quel nome, Callie si rilassò e si unì al sorriso dell'amica.

'Ti giuro che se potessi andrei a Baltimora a rompere tutte le 206 ossa e le 68 articolazioni di quella donna. Le romperei una ad una, lentamente e meticolosamente, in vari punti, e poi ridendo, me ne tornerei qui a Seattle' disse Callie inclinando la testa e socchiudendo gli occhi fissando il vetro davanti a se, come se stesse vedendo le immagini di ciò che aveva appena detto.

'Potrebbe essere un'idea' disse Meredith sorridendo, prima di aprire la porta che dava alla sala operatoria.

Nel primo pomeriggio, il chirurgo pediatrico avrebbe dovuto operare con la Herman, ma poco prima dell'ora di pranzo, Owen consegnò ad Arizona la cartella clinica arrivata via mail, del paziente della Boswell.

Mancavano ancora un paio d'ore prima dell'intervento, così Arizona decise di approfittare di quel tempo libero per studiare il caso del paziente di Baltimora.

Era seduta in un tavolino parzialmente nascosto da una pianta, in un angolo della mensa. Sorseggiava da una cannuccia la bibita che accompagnava il suo pranzo ed era assorta e concentrata nella lettura degli esami e dei dati clinici di quel piccolo paziente. Leggendo ciò che c'era scritto, si rese immediatamente conto che non avrebbe potuto evitare di partirre per Baltimora. Così fece un respiro profondo e chiuse per un istante gli occhi per rendersi effettivamente conto della decisione che aveva appena preso.

'Ciao, posso sedermi?'

Arizona sollevò lo sguardo dalla documentazione, guardando in viso la donna che aveva già riconosciuto.

'Se intendi parlare civilmente si, altrimenti, come puoi vedere, ho da fare' rispose senza nessuna esitazione.

Callie annuì senza dire nulla. La risposta fredda di Arizona la lasciò per un momento spiazzata, ma in fondo, se lo aspettava visto il modo in cui si erano lasciate il giorno prima e quella stessa mattina nell'atrio.

Arizona fece un cenno con la mano indicando la sedia e Callie prese posto.

'Cosa sono?' chiese la mora tentando di stemperare la tensione che c'era fra loro due.

'E' la cartella clinica del paziente di Baltimora' rispose la bionda fissando negli occhi la donna seduta davanti a lei.

'Oh, e che pensi di fare?'

'Non lo so Callie. Sto esaminando la cartella ora' rispose Arizona mentendo e senza aggiungere altro, capendo subito dove Callie voleva andare a parare. Era sua intenzione parlarle, ma si aspettava almeno delle scuse, visto il modo in cui l'aveva trattata il giorno prima.

'Ok, stavo solo chiedendo. Va beh, senti, forse non è stata una buona idea sedermi qui. Tu hai da fare e la mia presenza non è gradita' rispose Callie alzandosi.

'Beh certo, non mi sorprende' asserì Arizona tornando a leggere la cartella clinica.

'E con questo cosa vuoi dire?' disse Callie mettendo entrambe le mani sul tavolo e fissando Arizona, la quale, sollevò nuovamente il capo e puntò i suoi occhi in quelli scuri della mora.

'Voglio dire che ogni volta che un discorso prende una piega che non ti piace, ti prendi su e te ne vai. Quello che dovevo dirti, te l'ho detto ieri. Perciò, ti ripeto, se hai intenzione di parlarne civilmente puoi sederti di nuovo, altrimenti ho da fare!' rispose Arizona continuando a tenere il suo sguardo puntato sulla donna in piedi davanti a lei.

Callie strinse i pugni sul tavolo così forte da farsi tremare le mani. Istintivamente avrebbe voluto urlare quello che le stava passando per la mente, ma la ragione ebbe la meglio su di lei e le fece fare un respiro profondo. La colpa di quello che stava accadendo, non era di Arizona e l'unica soluzione per tentare di risolvere la cosa era riuscire ad affrontare il discorso civilmente.

Concentrtandosi su questo pensiero, Callie riuscì a calmarsi e si sedette di nuovo. Passò qualche minuto prima che una delle due dicesse qualcosa e Arizona non aveva nessuna intenzione di essere la prima a parlare.

'Senti, il fatto è che ieri è stata una giornata pesante. E sai che effetto mi fa il pensiero di quella stronza' esordì Callie tentanto di spiegare le ragioni del suo comportamento, nel modo in cui era solita fare quando sapeva di avere torto ma non voleva ammetterlo.

'Se ti può consolare, sappi che è stata una giornata pesante anche per me e il tuo comportamento ha contribuito a renderla tale' rispose Arizona rincarando la dose e rispondendo a tono. Voleva essere coerente con ciò che aveva pensato il giorno prima: nulla di ciò che stava accadendo dipendeva da lei e questa volta non avrebbe ceduto al senso di colpa per ciò che era accaduto in passato. Non si sarebbe più scusata per quel tradimento e tantomeno si sarebbe scusata per qualcosa che, almeno per lei, riguardava solo ed esclusivamente il lavoro.

'Lo so. Mi spiace, ho sbagliato' disse Callie, lasciando piacevolmente sorpresa Arizona, per questa sua ammissione di colpa così palese.

'Si, hai sbagliato. Mi hai incolpato di cosa? Di non essere riuscita a rispondere immediatamente ad Owen? Di non aver rifiutato all'istante? Fammi capire Callie. Fammi capire cosa ti ha fatto infuriare così con me'

'Un nome: Lauren Boswell'

'Senti Callie, io non so perchè abbia voluto proprio me...'

'Mi pare ovvio il motivo per cui voglia te' intervenne Callie sarcasticamente, interrompendo Arizona e suscitando in lei un forte fastidio nel sentire quella frase, che manifestò con una gelida occhiata alla mora. Poi riprese il discorso senza soffermarsi sulla provocazione appena ricevuta.

'...non so perchè abbia voluto me, ma per quello che mi riguarda, si tratta solo di lavoro e nient'altro'

Callie scosse il capo e addolcendo il tono, iniziò a spiegare ad Arizona ciò che sentiva veramente.

'Arizona, ieri ho esagerato, lo ammetto e non è stato giusto prendermela così con te. Ma il punto è che abbiamo sofferto parecchio entrambe e adesso che stiamo ricominciando a costruire qualcosa, qualunque cosa sia, vedere ricomparire lei, mi butta addosso di nuovo tutto il dolore e il male che abbiamo affrontato. Per questo ho ragito così'

'Ma tu credi veramente che la cosa non sconvolga anche me? Credi di essere l'unica ad avere il diritto di essere furiosa? Lei è l'ultima persona che vorrei rivedere, ma sono un medico e ho fatto un giuramento. Non posso rifiutare l'assistenza ad un paziente solo perchè ho avuto un coinvolgimento personale con una collega. Prima di decidere cosa fare, ho il dovere di valutare le condizioni del paziente'

'Lo so, siamo medici, ma è più forte di me. Il pensiero di quella donna mi fa perdere il controllo'

'Callie smettila, cerchiamo di non rendere questa situazione ancora più difficile. Ciò che è successo in passato ha ferito entrambe. Ma nè io, nè te siamo più le stesse persone di allora'

Callie annuì. I loro sguardi iniziarono ad addolcirsi e la tensione, lentamente a svanire. Finalmente stavano affrontando quel discorso in modo maturo e, calcolando che il motivo della lite era stato ancora una volta Lauren Boswell, si può dire che stavano facendo passi da gigante.

'Odio litigare con te. Mi fa male' disse Callie dispiaciuta.

'Anche per me è la stessa cosa. Non stiamo più insieme, ma per me è importante la tua opinione, è importante la tua presenza' rispose Arizona dolcemente.

Callie sorrise nel sentire quelle parole. Anche per lei Arizona era importante; lo era sempre stata e il fatto che non stessero più insieme, non significava che i loro sentimenti fossero mutati.

'Senti, dovrei andare. Fra poco ho un intervento e non voglio arrivare in ritardo' disse il chiururgo pediatrico gentilmente.

'Oh, certo' rispose Callie e poi aggiunse 'Ho ancora un pò di tempo, posso accompagnarti in reparto?'

'Certo' rispose piacevolmente sorpresa Arizona e le due si incamminarono verso gli ascensori.

'Ma se andrai a Baltimora, come farai con la specializzazione?' chiese Callie con tranquillità

'Ho già parlato con la Herman di questa eventualità. Dice che non appena avrò deciso, vedremo come organizzarci in modo da poter fare entrambe le cose'

'Devi dare una risposta entro domani, ormai saprai già cosa fare. Cioè, voglio dire, obiettivamente credi che le condizioni del paziente richiedano la tua presenza?'

Arizona sospirò: aveva capito che il tono della domanda di Callie non era polemico ma che, indipendentemente da quanto poteva farle male la risposta, avrebbe voluto essere la prima a venir messa al corrente della situazione. Così, si prese qualche istante prima di rispondere a quella richiesta.

'Si tratta di un caso di cervello protruso, identico a quello per il quale venne lei a Seattle'

'Capisco' disse il chirurgo ortopedico abbassando lo sguardo verso il pavimento 'Quindi partirai' aggiunse con tono di resa, continuando a fissare per terra.

Arizona sospirò e alzò la testa al cielo 'Si Callie, partirò' confermò, abbassando il volto, nello stesso istante in cui Callie sollevò lo sguardo da terra.

Gli occhi delle due donne si incontrarono e rimasero fissi gli uni negli altri. Sui loro volti e nelle loro espressioni non vi era più rabbia ma la consapevolezza, seppur dolorosa, che nelle settimane a venire qualcosa fra loro sarebbe ulteriormente e definitivamente cambiato.

Callie accennò un debole ma sincero sorriso, al quale Arizona rispose all'istante. Il suono dell'arrivo dell'ascensore le fece muovere verso il suo interno. Le porte si chiusero e il macchinario iniziò a muoversi lento verso il piano di Arizona. Fra loro calò un assordante silenzio.

Callie si girò, cercando ancora una volta gli occhi di Arizona, la quale, sentendo il brivido provocato dalla donna accanto a lei, si voltò rispondendo a quella tacita ricerca. I loro cuori battevano all'unisino. Non servivano parole. Entrambe sapevano cosa stava provando l'altra. Amore. Paura. Dolore. Amore.

Quel silenzio stava togliendo loro il respiro. Entrambe avevano bisogno di respirare.

Si avvicinarono. Lentamente. Guardandosi.

Arizona abbassò le palpebre, non voleva che Callie si accorgesse che i suoi occhi si stavano riempendo di lacrime.

Ma Callie capì.

Il suo tocco delicato sfiorò la spalla di Arizona e lentamente scivolò sulla schiena. Si avvicinò piano a lei, con dolcezza e la cinse forte fra le sue braccia.

Arizona rimase immobile per qualche istante, inebriata dalle indescrivibili sensazioni che stava provando, finchè le sue emozioni ebbero la meglio sulla ragione. Abbattè le barriere e strinse le braccia attorno alla vita di Callie appoggiandole la testa sulla spalla. In quel preciso istante, solo per quell'istante, si sentì al sicuro e non riuscì ad arginare le lacrime.

Callie la sentì tremare e la strinse a se ancora più forte chiudendo gli occhi con ferocia; avrebbe voluto tenerla fra le sue braccia per sempre. Avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo. Li, in quel momento perfetto.

Non stavano tornando indietro. Non stavano ricominciano. Callie non era più l'àncora di Arizona. Arizona stava imparando ad essere l'àncora di se stessa.

Stavano solo respirando.


	13. Chapter 13

'Si Callie. Partirò'

Callie era appoggiata con la spalla sinistra alla finestra e fissava un punto indefinito oltre al vetro. Il bicchiere di vino bianco era ancora intatto nella sua mano. Si sentiva sconfitta. Stanca. Tutta la rabbia che aveva provato nelle quarantotto ore precedenti l'aveva sfinita. Arizona aveva deciso di partire e di far rientrare, anche se solo professionalmente, quella donna nella sua vita, insieme a tutto quello che avrebbe comportato. Tentava di aggrapparsi al pensiero che erano solo quattro giorni e se in quei quattro giorni lei si fosse tenuta costantemente impegnata, sarebbe riuscita a superarli senza fatica. Avrebbe trascorso del tempo con Sofia, si sarebbe immersa nella ricerca, avrebbe aggiustato un pò di ossa rotte. Quattro giorni sarebbero volati.

No. Non è vero.

Quei quattro giorni sarebbero stati l'inferno. Arizona dall'altra parte del continente insieme a quella donna. Era lavoro: poco importava.

L'aveva lasciata perchè il loro matrimonio la stava soffocando, voleva ricominciare a vivere. Ora era tutto come lei aveva scelto. Ma stava ancora soffocando, e allora come poteva vivere se si sentiva mancare l'aria? Quell'aria che aveva respirato svegliandosi con la sua donna fra le braccia, quando si erano sfiorate, toccate, assaporate la notte di Natale; quell'aria che aveva respirato in quell'ascensore, mentre stringeva forte a se la sua Arizona.

Perchè? Era colpa di Lauren. Si, era nuovamente lei la responsabile di tutto. Doveva essere lei la responsabile di tutto.

Non poteva perdere Arizona, non di nuovo, non ora che si stavano ritrovando.

La mente di Callie era nel caos più totale. Quei pensieri la stavano demolendo e l'unica cosa che poteva salvarla da quel momento era dormire. Gli occhi gonfi, pieni delle lacrime silenziose che aveva versato dopo aver salutato Arizona, le bruciavano fortemente, le facevano male. Era esausta, così bevve il bicchiere di vino tutto d'un fiato e si diresse in camera da letto con l'unica e forte speranza che il sonno si impadronisse di lei all'istante.

Quella mattina, Arizona arrivò presto in ospedale per consultare alcuni fascicoli che la dottoressa Herman le aveva lasciato. Non c'erano interventi in programma e lei voleva sfruttare ogni minuto tranquillo per mettersi avanti con la specializzazione, soprattutto ora che si sarebbe dovuta assentare per quattro giorni.

Prima di procedere a quell'attività, però, si recò in pronto soccorso per comunicare ad Owen la sua decisione. I due medici stavano finendo di parlare, quando una giovane donna incinta, barcollante ed impallidita entrò al trauma center.

Wilson si trovava vicino al banco dell'accettazione e vedendo la ragazza stringersi insistentemente la pancia, andò verso di lei con una sedia a rotelle e la accompagnò nel primo ambulatorio libero.

'Sono la dottoressa Wilson. Mi dica cosa si sente'

'Mi fa male la pancia. Sento dei crampi dolorosissimi qui in basso' disse la donna toccandosi il basso ventre.

'Stia tranquilla, ora l'aiutiamo noi'

Arizona vide Jo dirigersi verso trauma due e prima di congedarsi dal pronto soccorso, raggiunse la specializzanda che nel frattempo aveva già provveduto a provare la pressione alla paziente.

'Wilson tutto ok? Hai bisogno di me?' chiese Arizona

'Si dottoressa Robbins. Lei è Emily Duncan. 30 anni. E' incinta alla trentaquattresima settimana. Lamenta forti dolori all'addome. Pressione 90 su 60.'

'Bene, come procediamo?'

'Con un ecografia all'addome per controllare come sta il bambino e nel caso fosse presente sofferenza fetale, procederemo con un cesareo'

'Perfetto. Continua'

La Wilson prese l'ecografo e con delicatezza e precisione iniziò a controllare l'addome della paziente.

'Cosa vedi Wilson?'

'Il liquido amniotico è quasi assente. E' questo il motivo della pressione bassa e dei sudori freddi. Bisogna far nascere il bambino. Dobbiamo fare un cesareo d'urgenza'

'Urgenza!' disse allarmata la donna sdraiata sul lettino, che fino a quel momento non aveva proferito parola.

'Si, ma non si preoccupi, è tutto nella norma. Il suo malessere è dovuto alla carenza di liquido amniotico. Se interveniamo subito, sia lei che il piccolo starete bene. C'è qualcuno che possiamo chiamare nel frattempo?'

'No, nessuno. Siamo solo io e lui' disse tristemente la donna.

Arizona rispose a quella frase con uno dei suoi sorrisi e non disse nulla.

'Dottoressa Robbins, guardi' disse Wilson indicando con il dito indice un punto dello schermo sul quale erano proiettate le immagini riprese dall'ecografo.

Arizona si avvicinò e notò qualcosa di anomalo, poi disse 'Controlla se la Torres è già arrivata e, nel caso, falla venire subito'

'Ci sono dei problemi?' chiese la paziente, preoccupata.

'Nulla di grave. E solo che il suo bambino è in una posizione sbagliata. E' podalico perchè la sua gambina sinistra è rivolta verso l'alto e in questi mesi non è riuscito a girarsi. Abbiamo già fatto chiamare il chirurgo ortopedico per un consulto' rispose Arizona usando una voce pacata e rassicurante.

Pochi minuti dopo, Callie raggiunse Arizona e Jo in trauma due.

'Buongiorno, mi avete chiamato?'

'Ciao Callie' rispose Arizona sorridendole 'Wilson, illustra il caso alla dottoressa Torres'

'Emily Duncan. 30 anni. Incinta alla trentaquattresima settimana. Presenta forti dolori all'addome. Pressione 90 su 60. Sudori freddi. Abbiamo fatto un ecografia e abbiamo visto che non ha quasi più liquido amniotico. Procederemo con un cesareo d'urgenza. Abbiamo richiesto un suo consulto perchè il bambino ha assunto una posizione sbagliata e la sua gamba sinistra è rivolta verso l'alto'

In modo preciso e schematico, Wilson illustrò il caso alla Torres, mostrandole l'immagine dell'ecografia del bambino.

'Perfetto, sarò in sala con voi' rispose Callie.

'Wilson, prepara la paziente e va a lavarti' disse Arizona.

Mentre Jo eseguiva gli ordini dello strutturato, Callie ed Arizona si diressero verso il comparto operatorio.

'Tutto bene? Sei silenziosa' chiese Arizona

'Ma si, è tutto ok' rispose in modo incerto Callie 'Perchè me lo chiedi?'

'Hai l'aria stanca. Tutto qui'

'Non ho dormito granchè, ma sto bene' disse Callie sforzandosi di fare un sorriso che mascherasse i suoi pensieri. Arizona fece un cenno col capo e non aggiunse altro.

Nel frattempo, arrivarono nella sala pre operatoria e iniziarono a lavarsi. Dopo una decina di minuti, Jo le raggiunse inseme alla paziente.

Jo era posizionata accanto ad Emily ed aveva il compito di rassicurarla e tranquillizzarla poichè la donna, era stata sedata solo parzialmente, tramite un anestesia locale. Con la sua solita precisione e maestria, Arizona diede inizio all'intervento, praticando l'incisione sull'addome della paziente. Callie si trovava dall'altra parte del tavolo e non riusciva a smettere di guardare ammirata quelle mani che si muovevano con tanta padronanza e leggadria. Amava stare in sala operatoria con Arizona e vederla così viva e appassionata al suo lavoro; in quel luogo, ogni cosa rimaneva in stand by per l'intera durata dell'intervento e in quel momento, l'unica cosa che voleva, era riuscire a staccare la spina per un pò. Ma il suo buon proposito durò meno del previsto e non potè fare a meno di pensare che fra poche settimane, di tutta quella passione e di quella bravura, avrebbe goduto un'altra donna.

Sollevando solo gli occhi, Arizona posò lo sguardo su Callie visibilmente pensierosa.

'Callie stai bene?' ripetè ancora una volta Arizona

'Che?' rispose distrattamente Callie

Arizona aveva capito cosa tormentava Callie, così tentò di approfondire il discorso 'Vuoi parlarne?'

'Di cosa?' chiese Callie tentando di rimanere sul vago, ottenendo di rimando, uno sguardo preoccupato da parte della donna davanti a lei. 'Sono solo stanca. Te l'ho detto. Non preoccuparti'

Arizona fece un cenno affermativo con il capo e tornò a concentrarsi sull'intervento, anche se sapeva che Callie avrebbe avuto tanto da dirle. Dopo alcuni istanti, con movimenti fermi e precisi, estrasse il piccolo, o meglio la piccola, dal grembo della madre. Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso Callie e le passò dolcemente la neonata che iniziò a piangere riempendo di vita quella sala operatoria. Gli occhi delle due donne si incontrarono nuovamente e si sorrisero, anche se la mascherina copriva i loro volti; quella nuova e piccola vita pareva aver portato con se la chiave per riuscire a far dimenticare loro , momentaneamente, i pensieri e le preoccupazioni che stavano occupando le loro giornate.

'E' una femmina' disse Jo, entusiasta, alla madre della bambina

'Davvero?' rispose lei iniziando a piangere 'e sta bene?' chiese

'Sta benissimo' rispose Arizona con voce tranquilla e rassicurante 'Wilson, chiudi tu mentre visito la piccola'

'Certo Dottoressa Robbins'

Callie posò delicatamente la bambina sul piccolo tavolo allestito per controllarne i parametri vitali. Arizona si avvicinò e la visitò, confermando che era tutto nella norma.

'La sua gamba? Come sta?' chiese Emily

'Non è rotta. Ora faremo passare qualche ora per dare alla piccola il tempo di riuscire a muoverla da sola. La porteremo in pediatria e Wilson la terrà costantemente controllata. Domani in mattinata le farò un ecografia alle anche, così capiremo meglio il da farsi' rispose Callie rassicurando la donna.

'Grazie. Grazie davvero a tutte e tre' disse infine Emily.

'Non servono ringraziamenti, è il nostro lavoro' rispose Callie gurdando Arizona che annuì.

Quell'ultima frase, lineare e chiara per chiunque, in realtà per Callie e Arizona assumeva un significato molto più profondo. Il bene dei pazienti era la prima cosa e tutto il resto, per quanto doloroso potesse essere, doveva essere messo in secondo piano.

Dopo alcuni minuti, le due donne lasciarono la sala operatoria e dato l'orario, decisero di concedersi un caffè per poi tornare al loro lavoro.

'Sei stata brava in sala' disse Callie

'Avevi dei dubbi?' ribattè Arizona scherzosamente

'Nessuno' rispose Callie in tono serio 'Sei la migliore nel tuo campo e lo sarai anche con la nuova specializzazione'

Arizona, sorridendo, fece un cenno col capo per ringraziare Callie e non aggiunse altro. trascorsero un paio di minuti in cui nessuna delle due disse nulla. Arizona sapeva bene cosa avrebbe voluto dire, ma l'indecisione la stava facendo da padrona, finchè si decise a parlare.

'Senti, lo so che cosa ti turba. E non voglio nemmeno litigare, ma se vuoi parlarne, io ti ascolto' disse tutta d'un fiato continuando a guardare davanti a se.

Callie la guardò per qualche breve momento e poi continuò a camminare 'Non saprei che dire, o meglio, lo saprei, ma non sarebbe di aiuto nè per te, nè per me'

Arizona annuì, ma era cosciente della risposta che tanto cercava Callie: non era suo dovere rispondere a quella tacita domanda, ma lo fece comunque.

'Non ci andrò a letto. E' lavoro. Solo lavoro'

Callie si bloccò di colpo. Erano le parole che voleva sentire, ma sapeva di non aver diritto di dare la sua opinione riguardo alla cosa. Dentro di se stava tirando un sospiro di sollievo, per quanto possibile e davanti ai suoi occhi vedeva Arizona ferma ad osservarla in attesa di una reazione.

'Oh, ok' furono gli unici due monosillabi che riuscì a pronunciare. Poi si prese ancora un attimo e disse 'Senti, non devi...darmi spiegazioni'

'Lo so, non devo' disse in tono deciso Arizona 'ma credo che mettendo in chiaro questo punto, sarà più facile per tutte e due far passare questo mese. Per te; così non avrai questo dubbio. E per me; così non mi farai sentire a disagio per aver accettato'

'La mia intenzione non è quella di metterti a disagio'

'Lo so, ma sarà comunque più forte di te. Per questo voglio fare chiarezza. Ora andiamo a prendere questo benedetto caffè?'

'Certo' rispose Callie, consapevole che Arizona aveva centrato il punto.

Dopo quel caffè, i due chirurghi tornarono al loro lavoro. La giornata di entrambe corse via abbastanza velocemente. Quella sera, la piccola Sofia avrebbe dormito con Arizona, ma le due mamme decisero comunque di andare a riprendere la piccola dall'asilo.

La bambina si illuminò in un grande sorriso, vedendo le due donne insieme.

Corse al suo piccolo armadietto e si infilò goffamente la sua giacca gialla e il suo cappellino di lana corredato di pon pon. Arizona sorrise quando si accorse che il piccolo copricapo pendeva tutto verso il lato destro, così, scuotendo il capo e con un gesto gentile, lo sistemò comprendo uniformemente la testolina della sua bambina. Callie rimaneva incantata ogni volta che guardava le sue donne scambiarsi gesti così dolci e carichi di amore e tutto questo la rendeva felice, anche se il pensiero che non vivevano più sotto lo stesso tetto, le metteva tristezza.

Le tre, si presero per mano e si incamminarono verso l'uscita dell'ospedale.

'Mamma, mangiamo sul divano stasera?' chiese Sofia

'No piccola, l'altra volta è stata un'eccezione. Stasera mangiamo in cucina' rispose Arizona

'Uff. Allora guardiamo la tv'

'La tv si. La tv va bene' disse Arizona

'Ma non fino a tardi' intervenne Callie sorridendo 'e niente dolci' aggiunse con tono gentile, alzando il dito indice.

Arizona e Sofia si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e, all'unisono risposero 'Va bene mamma!'

Tutte e tre scoppiarono a ridere, continuando il loro percorso. Dopo alcuni attimi, fu Arizona a parlare 'Di che gusto lo vuoi il gelato?' chiese alla piccola.

La bambina, sentendo la parola 'gelato' lasciò le mani delle mamme ed iniziò a saltellare allegramente

'Arizona!' esclamò Callie con finto tono di rimprovero.

Arizona sorrise e, tenendo le mani in tasca, alzò le spalle indicando Sofia con un cenno della testa 'Che c'è? Guarda come la rende felice il gelato!'

Le due si guardarono, poi Callie le si avvicinò sorridendo dolcemente e la spinse delicatamente una spalla con la sua 'Continuo a chiedermi chi, a volte, sia più bambina fra voi due' disse divertita e rilassata.

'A volte me lo chiedo anche io' confermò Arizona divertita.

Con questo scambio di battute, arrivarono all'uscita della struttura ospedaliera. Callie abbracciò forte la sua Sofia e salutò Arizona, per poi incamminarsi verso il suo appartamento.

Era già calata la sera quando Callie rientrò. Aprì la porta di casa, gettò le chiavi sul tavolino e la borsa a terra. Sul bancone della cucina erano ancora appoggiate le tazze della colazione e sul pavimento del salotto erano sparpagliati i giochi di Sofia; ma Sofia non c'era. Sofia era con Arizona. Arizona non c'era. Lei era sola. L'aveva voluto lei, ma non riusciva a spiegarsi il perchè, proprio ora, la mancanza di Arizona le sembrava così insostenibile. Quella casa così vuota le metteva tristezza, la opprimeva, aveva bisogno di uscire. Così, senza nemmeno togliersi la giacca, raccolse la borsa da terra e lasciò l'appartamento.

'Torres! Che ci fai qui tutta sola? Vuoi compagnia?'

Callie era appoggiata al bancone del bar di Joe. Sentendo in suo nome, si voltò lentamente verso la persona che le aveva rivolto la parola. Le palpebre le cadevano pesantemente sugli occhi e fra le dita stringeva un bicchiere di Tequila

'Karev! Oh, ma io non sono sola' disse faticosamente, lasciando capire quanto avesse già bevuto 'ho lei a tenermi compagnia' aggiunse, alzando la mano in cui stringeva il bicchiere e mostrandolo al ragazzo.

'Quanti ne hai già bevuti di quelli?' chiese Alex inclinando la testa

'Uno' rispose Callie alzando il dito indice 'solo uno' confermò, scoppiando poi a ridere.

'Già, come no' disse Alex.

'Ma tu che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere in compagnia della tua ragazza?' chiese Callie mostrando fastidio per la presenza di Alex

'Jo è di turno stanotte, sta monitorando la bambina che tu e Arizona avete fatto nascere stamattina'

'Ah già, ora ricordo. Io e Arizona' rispose Callie mettendo in quel nome tutta l'amarezza che stava provando in quel momento e trangugiando la tequila che aveva nel bicchiere che stava ancora stringendo fra le mani.

'Dai, ti porto a casa' affermò Alex vedendo lo stato in cui era l'amica.

'No, non ci voglio andare a casa. E' vuota. Non c'è nessuno. Invece qui, guarda quanta gente' disse la mora sorridendo e girandosi faticosamente sullo sgabello, indicando con la mano il resto del locale 'Joe, un'altra' aggiunse, indicando al barista il bicchiere vuoto.

'No Joe basta' intervenne Alex spostando in bicchiere da davanti a Callie 'Ho detto che ti porto a casa' aggiunse, avvicinandosi poi alla donna e prendendola sotto le braccia con l'intento di farla alzare.

'Lasciami. Non sono ubriaca, faccio da sola' disse lei infastidita.

Alex non disse nulla e alzò le braccia in segno di resa, lasciando libera l'amica di fare come aveva detto. Ma non appena appoggiò i piedi a terra, tutto intorno a lei iniziò a girare vorticosamente, facendole perdere l'equilibrio.

'Beh, sono ubriaca solo un pò' biascicò Callie ridendo 'Forse un aiutino lo gradirei'

Alex scosse la testa 'Andiamo Torres' e sorresse l'amica da un braccio per poi dirigersi verso l'uscita del locale.

'Mettiamoci li' disse Callie indicando una panchina

I due si sedettero e dopo pochi secondi Callie iniziò a parlare, completamente annebbiata dai fumi dell'alcol.

'Se ne va da lei. Lo sai? Si, tu sei suo amico, di sicuro lo sai'

'Di che parli? Chi va da lei?'

'Arizona. Arizona va da lei, da quella donnaccia. Va a Baltimora' disse Callie 'per lavoro' aggiunse calcando con tono allusivo quelle ultime parole, scoppiando poi in una risata isterica.

'Quindi ha deciso' disse Alex

'Si, ha deciso' confermò Callie avvicinandosi a Karev e sussurrandogli all'orecchio 'Ma stai tranquillo, mi ha detto che non vuole andarci a letto' disse portandosi l'indice alla bocca

'Callie smettila. Non dire cose di cui poi ti pentiresti' disse Alex rendendosi però conto che, qualunque cosa lui avesse detto, non sarebbe servita a calmare Callie. Era talmente ubriaca che, l'indomani, a mala pena si sarebbe ricordata di quella conversazione.

'Ma oggi che diavolo avete tutti? Tutti a pensare che posso dire o fare cose di cui mi pentirei' sbottò Callie gesticolando e alzandosi di scatto dalla panchina, perdendo però l'equilibrio.

Alex, prontamente si alzò e sostenne Callie.

'Alex, credo di dover vomitare' disse la mora portandosi una mano alla bocca e tentanto di raggiungere il prima possibile il vicolo li vicino.

'Hei tutto ok?' chiese Alex avvicinandosi a Callie.

La donna scosse la testa e si lasciò cadere a terra nel vicolo. Allungò la mano per prendere il fazzoletto che Alex le stava porgendo e poi spostò lo sguardo di lato, guardando dove erano miseramente finiti tutti i bicchieri di tequila che aveva trangugiato quella sera. Si sentiva stordita, confusa e indebolita. Il calore che l'alcol le aveva dato fino a quel momento, era svanito e lei tremava dal freddo. Scoppiò a piangere prendendosi il viso fra le mani, non aveva la forza di fare nient'altro, voleva solo rimanere li, immobile, finchè non avesse vomitato anche tutte le lacrime presenti nel suo corpo.

Alex si abbassò e si avvicinò lentamente a lei, posando le mani sulle sue. 'Stai tremando e sei gelata. Vieni, ti porto a casa' disse dolcemente aiutando l'amica ad alzarsi, che questa volta, non fece resistenza. I due si incamminarono lentamente verso l'appartamento della donna. Alex appoggiò il suo braccio sulle spalle di Callie e l'abbracciò, aiutandola a mantenere quell'equilibrio ancora precario.

'Va da lei Alex! Ti rendi conto?' disse Callie con la voce strozzata dal pianto

'Non va da lei Torres. Va la per lavoro' la corresse Alex

'Già, però è stata lei a volerla e io sto impazzendo al solo pensiero'

'Arizona non è la più la stessa persona di prima e, se la conosco almeno un pò, questa situazione le pesa più di quanto dia a vedere'

'Avete parlato?'

'No Callie, non ce n'è bisogno. Le sono stato vicino dopo la vostra separazione e so quanto l'abbia devastata averti tradita'

Callie annuì senza dire altro. Sentire quelle parole pronunciato da qualcuno esterno al loro rapporto ma che era rimasto accanto ad Arizona durante quel periodo, le fece iniziare a tentare di capire che forse, anche Arizona, era stata una vittima di tutto ciò che Lauren Boswell aveva portato con se.

'Non è più la stessa persona di allora. Fidati di lei. Fidati delle sue parole. Fallo per entrambe' aggiunse Alex senza troppi giri di parole

'Forse hai ragione' disse Callie senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro.

I due proseguirono il loro cammino silenziosamente. Callie prese di nuovo possesso del suo equilibrio e si staccò da Alex, continuando però a camminare al suo fianco. Dopo una decina di minuti arrivarono al portone del palazzo di Callie e quest'ulima si voltò verso il suo amico.

'Grazie Alex' disse lei

'Di nulla' rispose lui inclinando leggermente la testa e alzando la spalla sinistra mentre teneva le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.

'Grazie e non solo di avermi accompagnato a casa. Grazie di tutto' disse lei con sincerità 'Ora ce la faccio da sola' aggiunse lasciandosi scappare faticosamente un sorriso

'Riposati Torres. A domani' rispose lui ricambiando il sorriso e aspettando che l'amica varcasse la soglia del portone del suo palazzo.

Callie entrò nel suo appartamento; tutto era ancora esattamente come lo aveva lasciato un paio di ore prima. La testa le stava scoppiando e aveva bisogno di dormire. La solitudine di quella casa le faceva ancora male, ma aveva capito che, anche per lei, era giunto il momento di fare concretamente i conti con questa dolorosa realtà; realtà che era stata una sua scelta.

Si tolse la giacca e le scarpe e lentamente si incamminò verso la camera da letto. Sentiva ancora freddo, ma era troppo stanca, troppo sopraffatta da tutto ciò che le aveva portato quella serata. Non aveva nemmeno la forza di farsi una doccia calda. Così, ancora con maglia e jeans addosso, si infilò sotto le coperte e lasciò che il sonno si impossessasse di lei.


End file.
